Crossing Destiny
by windwraith
Summary: Sesshomaru: Killing perfection, why would parents name a child that? The answer, they didn't it was a name he gave himself. Why? The story of a pup named Setomaru and how a twist of fate changed his destiny. Inu-world merged with bits taken from elsewhere my attempt to explore the young Lord of the West's background and character how he came to be as we see him in the series
1. Playful Pup

"Severed Destiny"

Inu-world merged with bits taken from elsewhere, some scenes, descriptions, and dialogue taken directly from the Inuyasha movies, TV series or Wiki website. Disclaimer: It is safe to say nothing you recognize is actually mine.

Part 1: Playful Pup

0-0-0-0-0

Intense golden eyes drank in what was quite possibly the most perfect spring dawning that had ever been. The sky was bright and clear. The wind tasted of wildflowers and birdsong pleasantly pricked at his ears. Puppy sharp teeth snapped at a wayward moth as he bounded through the glade on fluffy white paws.

It was truly a glorious day. Even after his second century passed him by he would surely look back on this one particular season of greening and smile. The sun was drifting across the glorious span of azure sky and He was determined to make the most of the time he had before it slipped beneath the edge of the world.

"Seto!" A strong baritone disrupted the peace. He frowned. The moth-winged to a slightly safer altitude, he leaped after it launching off his hind legs teeth snapping a mere hands breadth behind his quarry. It got away. "Setomaru!" there was a severity to the voice now that made it an imperative. The pony-sized pup sighed, sitting back on his haunches and, with a slight flicker of concentration, shifted form to approximate that of a human boy who had survived the passing of eight winters.

Shoulder-length hair of Snowy white and delicately pointed ears ensured young Seto could not be mistaken for a mere mortal even in two-legged form. He was an Inu-yōkai, a prince among forest spirits and monsters alike. The only son of the most esteemed Inu no Taishou, who was even now bellowing for his attention.

"Coming Father!" Seto called out hastening his steps back to the palace. The Great Dog General was an imposing figure any way you looked at it. He was tall and stately. His long silver hair was worn in a tail high atop his head and his dragon armor gleamed in the sunlight. In war or peace, he was a force to be reckoned with.

A terse growl and a bared fang could make even full grown dæmons tremble. But, for all that, Inu no Taishou is a kind and honorable Lord who protect those beholden to him. In the western lands, the mightiest monsters to the lowliest human peasants pay him grateful homage. Therefore, it was no surprise Seto loved his sire with every fiber of his being.

"Here I am!" he called bursting out from the wooded path and running full tilt into his father's outstretched arms. The mighty warrior caught him up and swung him around in a graceful arc. For an instant, Seto felt weightless. It was incredible. The young pup laughed in glee golden eyes shining brightly. He couldn't help but think _this_ was what flying must be like.

Safe in his father's arms the pup schooled his features once more to impassivity and asked, "What did you wish of this Setomaru?"

His father smirked at the tone, set him down and ruffled his son's hair playfully. "This, Inu no Taishou has just received word that we are soon to play host to the Draconian ambassador and his entourage. Tell us, boy, what did your studies teach of the Centra Draconis?"

Seto's mouth pursed into a thoughtful frown collecting his thoughts before answering, "They come from the mystic valley. It is located as far from the Western realms of Fudalera as you can go and still be in Asgard any farther and you would have to cross the great salt sea. Centra are not particularly powerful when compared to Daiyōkai such as ourselves but they are one of the most ancient races in Gaia.

Centra is the name of their race they are direct descendants of the ancients, They are known for their wisdom and knowledge which dates to the sundering of Atlantis or even before. They are called Draconis or Draconians not because they are related to Dragon Youkai but because they make their home in the place where the South Western Rim of the World meets the Great Salt Sea…deep in the mountains called the Dragons Teeth."

"Myoga has taught you well. Inu no Taishou is well pleased. But what you do not know is the ambassador lost his wife some time ago and is traveling with his daughter. I hear Sora is about your age and I expect the trip has been something of a trial. Will you accept it as your duty to help her settle in and keep her company while they are here?"

"Of course Tou-San," he moved to bow, an action that would have been more effective were he not being carried. "I would consider it a sacred honor."

"Good boy." The great general smiled patting his son's head and scratching behind his ears in that way all Inu enjoyed. Even in his humanoid form, Seto felt the tip of his tongue slide out from between sharp canines and his golden eyes slide closed in pleasure as he nestled into his sire's palm.

"When will they arrive? Do we have time to go the stables Papa?" the young prince asked golden eyes bright. Inu being predatory in nature did not often keep pets. Weaker creatures were considered food more often than not. But warriors of every stripe required mounts and beasts of burden to carry supplies to battlefields in distant lands. Western Inu often enlisted the aid of lesser dragons to aid them in this way. The young prince was quite fond of the creatures that partnered his fathers fighting men and the time was quickly approaching when he would receive a demi-dragon or Qilin of his own.

The Dog General snorted at the blatantly imploring expression on his pup's face. "The envoy will not arrive for some weeks yet and I have no pressing need in the court. You think you are of an age to ride boy?"

"This Setomaru is surely up to the task father." the boy nodded, not seeing the mischievous sparkle in his sire's eye. In a flash he found himself scooped up and deposited unceremoniously sprawling across his father's broad shoulder.

"Not what I meant." The boy grumped sullenly over the indignity of being seen carried about like a small whelp.

"Should I put you down?" The general asked incredulously, one arched brow creeping upward.

His son did not speak but found himself unable to completely suppress the whine that curled in the back of his throat. Slim, delicately clawed, fingers tangled instinctively in the older Inu's silver-white hair. The general would have had a bit of difficulty dislodging the puppy prince if he actually intended doing so.

The general's laugh was loud and bright ringing about the glade and his long strides carried them swiftly to the stables hewn into the foot of the mountains. A great many beasts were outside the well-kept caverns grazing in the paddocks or sunning themselves on the rocks outside the den. Some few were saddled and bridled in preparation for some great journey.

"Have you any beast in mind?" Inu no Taishou asked as he slipped his son off his shoulder into his arms before approaching the nearest paddock of young animals.

"Mother would be disappointed if I picked one of the two-headed ones." Seto sighed, the breath of air fluffing his silver-white fringe.

"Hmmm," the general rumbled, the Longma were sturdy and brave in battle. The Qilin was even-tempered and loyal. The twin-headed demi-dragon crossbreeds disparagingly referred to as 'mudra' were seen as less prestigious mounts, but many of the palace grooms insisted they possessed the best characteristics of both parents.

"It has been many centuries since your dam has ridden into battle. The choice mount will be a companion for _this_ Setomaru, and no other," the general gave him a gentle squeeze before setting him down, "It is for you to decide."

Inu no Taishou opened the gate to admit the boy but did not follow into the lush green expanse where the beasts rested.

Young Seto was quick to shift to his four-footed form, aiming his little black nose to the ground he went sniffing about, his jaunty tail waving about like a battle standard as he sought out a healthy young beast from the heard.

The lady of the west would be most displeased at the undignified display. She was inordinately sensitive to appearances. But Inu no Tashou smiled. He knew such things can be deceptive, It was best young Inus learn to trust their nose to discern the truth of things.

It wasn't long before the young prince had separated a beast from the heard. The oversized pup made a great a show of growling and nipping at the creature's heels to hurry it over to the fence where his father waited.

It was an adolescent Mudra, a fact made apparent by its muddy green scales and the lack of horns on its twin heads. The creature was a herbivore, in keeping with the qilin aspect of its twin nature, but the tough scaled hide of the demi-dragon make the twin-headed beast unpalatable as a prey animal. There was a keen intelligence in those slit-pupiled yellow-green eyes. It clearly wasn't afraid of a mere pup but humored him none the less.

The general stretched out his hand to the nearest sinuous neck, lacing his fingers into the spiky black mane.

Seto shifted back to his humanoid form and casually smoothed his hair and ensured there was no grass clinging to his pristine white clothing. That too made the general smile; the pup was every bit as fastidious as his dam.

"This Setomaru has done well Tou-san?" The boy asked a little uncertainly.

"This Inu no Tashou is well pleased." The general bowed, taking his son's hand in his own and using one carefully pointed claw he drew a tiny drop of blood from the young prince's palm. Then directed the boy to hold his hand under first the right muzzle it flared its broad nostrils drawing in the scent. "Ahh" it breathed eyes going wide in recognition. The left head pushed the right out of the way so it too could take in the young prince's scent, "Unn" it grunted, nodding its agreement before licking the proud prince jaw to brow, leaving a trail of green saliva coating his pointed ear.

"EEEeee," the perfectionist prince squealed and blanched, shying away from the questing pair of grass-stained lips and disconcertingly moist tongues. He couldn't scramble back over the fence fast enough.

"Now you know why most of my men attach a cage-like muzzle to the bridle of their mounts." The general explained gently, but there was no way to disguise the chuckle rumbling deep in his chest. He wasn't going to ask the boy if he had thought of a name the young demi-dragon. Inu no Tashou had stopped naming his mounts own long ago.

They were stout companions sure enough but he had far too many beasts cut out from under him during in midst of the battle fray. 'Attachment' was inevitable at times, but it was best to mitigate the loss as best one could. Naming something made it your responsibility. And when you did that its loss cut much deeper.


	2. Lessons

Part 2: Lessons

Being trapped indoors during the height of the Sun-season was the worst. Any self-respecting inu pup would rather be out exploring. Prince Seto did not _mind_ going for walks in the light rain either. Though, he had been known to leave muddy paw prints in the great hall.

Recently his is illustrious father decreed the prince was to curtail his pursuit of that particular pastime in deference to the castle staff he was especially directed to spend stormy days having lessons indoors. This particular day was stormy indeed.

The prince didn't particularly mind the decision, in theory. A romp in the rain invariably meant damp fur. Damp fur generally took far too long to dry. It smelled too. And even after drying it still required much time and effort to groom properly. In general, Seto judged the entire exercise to be somewhat problematic and preferred to lounge indoors when the clouds were being particularly uncooperative.

On the downside, the constant drumming of rain on roof tiles made it decidedly difficult to concentrate. Seto's mind wandered, eyelids drooping. Myoga, his tiny tutor was not helping a bit.

"Long, long ago before the foundations of Atlantis were laid all living things existed in perfect harmony with themselves and with the world around them." the flea Yōkai droned. "The creator called the starry expanse into being and breathed life into the world, the two-legged, the four-legged, the many-legged, the standing peoples and the winged ones. Each and every thinking being was whole and perfect; possessing a body, a soul, and a spirit. Unfortunately, this time of peace was short lived and the circle of life, the perfection that was, was sundered. A great many beings fell and the balance the Maker had wrought was lost and the creation was diminished in consequence."

The dog prince was only listening with half an ear as the flea yōkai, continued on and on. "It was pride that caused the fall." Setomaru yawned and tried not to think about how Myoga's nasal voice annoyed him. "Are you listening, me young lord? This is something very important! You might say it is fundamental to the very nature of Dai yōkai. Seto!"

The flea bit him in a fit of pique, instincts took over, Myoga drank deeply of his master's blood, body swelling like a balloon, quadrupling in size. The prince growled and flattened him with a decisive slap. The flea floated down, deflated and blushing though not exactly contrite. "Now that you are paying attention, my prince, let us continue with the lesson." Seto sighed and waved imperiously, for his diminutive tutor to go on.

"As I was saying, Certain creatures were not satisfied with the way the Maker had wrought them spurning His gifts they endeavored 'improve' on themselves by focusing on one aspect to the exclusion of the others, This disrupted the balance of their triune nature some even succeeded in severing the bond altogether divorcing various parts of themselves so that others might grow stronger. Can you imagine the long-term repercussions of such a feat?" The flea said gravely, "Even the strongest yōkai can become monsters."

"How?" The prince response was blasé knowing his tutor would tell him whether he wanted to know or not.

"Everything the maker made in its original state was perfect, remember? The severing of a bond that strong released vast amounts of energy. So it was that the paradise that was Atlantis ceased to be.

However, nothing the Maker has called into being is ever truly destroyed except by His divine will. All matter, material and immaterial, simply changes form, old passes away and all things become new.

Atlantis was blotted from existence but Gaia was birthed in the shadow of the mystic moon. We are, all of us, remnants of lost Atlantis, but so much was lost, misplaced in the sundering. All creation longs for the balance and strives for perfection, but can not find it. Even immortals can not halt the cycle of birth and death. It will continue on until such time as the Maker calls everything back to himself."

"So our world is broken." Young Seto looked pensive, a sharp fang worrying the corner of his lip. "How?"

"One being might possess a body and soul but have lost connection with their spirit-self. Such creatures are blind to the magical energy that sustains all life. Once blinded they can not see the true value of the natural world. They don't care for anything they have no concept of respect for nature and squander what they have with wanton disregard.

Then there is the possibility that a body retains its spirit but lose its soul. In this case, the being exists without conscience and develops an insatiable lust for power. They travel the path of greed and dominion with no thought as to the consequences of their actions. They are unable to comprehend what is truly important and priceless and devote all their time and energy pursuing things that have no lasting value.

Thirdly, soul and spirit stripped from the body has no anchor. Entities of this type are particularly dangerous. They long for significance and use their powers for deception. They slip in unnoticed to gain possession the bodies of other creatures and influence them to craft hollow images of what they once were. They manipulate others and feed off of worship and adoration. But they see those bound in their thrall as entertainment and nothing more.

As I have said nothing is ever destroyed the remnants remain. So it is, our world is home to Spirits that are bereft of body and Soul, hungry and mindless. They prey on any unsuspecting creature feeding on flesh and blood in an effort to sustain their own existence.

Likewise, a disembodied soul senses nothing but its own emptiness. It will fixate on any other being eating away at the mind like a parasite controlling and enslaving till there is nothing left, the host dies and the soul goes hunting for another victim.

And finally, a body without soul or spirit is an empty vessel, a drone with little intellect, emotion or will. They can be manipulated or driven into a frenzy causing wanton destruction out of their own deep-seated discontent."

As Lord of the West, it is your duty to protect those beholden to you from such remnant monsters. Guard yourself against the temptation to disrupt the balance within and beware the threat such a fractioning would pose."

Wide golden eyes regarded him seriously. "Surely This Setomaru would not fall prey to such things," the pup explained carefully.

"And why is that my Lord?" the flea asked.

"He is not so worthless that he would ever consider giving bits of himself away. In all of Gaia, only the Inu no Tashou and his lady wife are worthy to receive such a gift and this Setomaru is certain they would most assuredly prefer the prince himself, indivisible."


	3. Guests from Afar

Part 3: guests from afar

This was the sun-cycle the ambassador from the mystic valley arrived with his Seto was practically beside himself with eagerness. If he were in his four-footed form his tail would be waving about like a banner.

Among Inu, their bestial form was by far the most powerful and gave greater access to their magic, for this reason, it was considered their 'natural' form. But for most practical aspects of daily life, the humanoid form was preferable as it was generally more compact and came with a set of opposable thumbs. And so that was the form the royal family of the western realm adopted to welcome their guests.

The Centra Draconis, like their Inu-yōkai hosts, possessed two physical forms. Unlike he Inu, both of the Centra's forms were humanoid in nature. Their primary form appears almost indistinguishable from your run-of-the-mill human. This was their preferred form for use while traveling beyond their own walled cities.

Seto had all he could do to keep himself from snorting at their round-eared visages. Inu no Tashou patently explained this was a type of camouflage. It was in their best interests to appear nonthreatening and innocuous.

When the ambassador and his retinue stepped forward in greeting they designed to shift into their Yōkai forms, and the young prince, along with most of the assembled throng was surprised to see the visitors release their magical energies in a flash of brilliance to reveal their stunning white wings.

The golden-eyed Inu prince was quick to pick out the ambassador's daughter who was to be his responsibility. The Girl-child had dark hair and eyes common enough to be unremarkable in human form. Her revealed form, was slightly more pleasing, with suitably pointed ears and long flowing hair, was dark as the sky with a violet sheen seemed to shimmer with starlight and her eyes deep midnight blue. The only yōkai sigils she possessed to indicate her power level were two small violet circles marking her brow.

Seto had been born with the crescent-moon mark on his forehead but the magenta slash marks on his forearms had only become prominent on the eve of his last nameday. The Inu Prince hoped he would develop distinctive cheek stripes like his father's as he grew in power. Everyone said the stripes gave the Lord his rakish appeal, while Seto's lunar sigil practically branded him cold and aloof, like his lady mother.

Master Totosai bowed to the newcomers and acted as a herald to announce the royal family "Lord Akita Toga, Inu no Taishou and Her Ladyship Saluki, Inu Xi Wangmu and of course our own Setomaru no Koinu Ouji."

Seto stiffened at being referred to as a 'the royal pup' in the hearing of anyone other than family, the affront was much graver before important guests. But the crusty sword smith was one of his father's closest retainers meaning there wasn't much the prince could say about it.

The only one closer to the Royal family was Myoga and he was a bit _too close_ for comfort more often than not. The prince scratched idly at a red mark on his arm where the irritating flea yōkai had bitten him when he was being less than attentive. Seto was still a bit miffed at his minuscule tutor because of it.

Having been lost in his thoughts Setomaru had missed the ambassador's introduction along with that of his retainers. The young Inu prince supposed it didn't matter as he didn't really care to know their names, and his father had already told him the female he was to look after was called Sora. After the formalities were out of the way the eight adult Centra folded their wings back and in a flash of light and a scattering of feathers all trace of their yōkai heritage vanished.

He went to present himself to the only girl child in the party. "This Setomaru gives you his greetings." He graced her with a formal bow.

"So, what kind of name _is_ Setomaru?" the Centra girl asked.

"It is my own and none other." Seto announced raising one arched brow and tilting his head to one side; then explained, "Seto means 'doorway' or 'gateway' and the suffix Maru is given to nobility and represents the perfection that is the circle of life. 'Sora' means sky does it not? Rather fitting for a flighted yōkai."

"I can't fly yet." She sulked a bit at the admission. "Papa said it wouldn't be too long now but waiting is hard."

"Yes," the Inu prince relaxed as the adults moved out of hearing. "I expect it is. I have already attained my bestial form but I would LOVE to be able to fly. To catch a cloud must be the most amazing thing ever. But…" he shrugged, "dogs cannot fly."

"Maybe not on their own…but you could with help. The others carry me all the time. I'll bet I could carry you given a chance."

"I'm as big as you. I doubt you are strong enough…and as you said, you can't fly yet." Seto pointed out not wanting to get his hopes up.

"You seem a useful sort of boy and your aura is strong." Sora tapped her lip with her forefinger in thought. "I'll bet we can come up with something together."

Author note: Sora is not an OC she is borrowed from the Escaflowne universe with a bit of backstory incorporated from Final Fantasy VII. I know things start off a bit slow but there is much more to come- I hope you enjoy it, please review.


	4. First Friend

Part 4: First friend

Several sun-cycles later the two young ones were galloping across the fields and romping in the woods. The Western lands were most beautiful during the season of greening and Seto found having a playmate made everything all the more exciting. The truth was, he'd never had a friend before.

The panther lord had several daughters at least one his age but given the present political climate between their respective species, they weren't about to visit any time soon. Equally, there were no prospective playmates within the local wolf packs. Amaterasu, the Alpha of the mountain Ookami, had yet to whelp her first litter and it seemed Guardian Rouyakan's army of shadow wolves were already full grown when he spat them out. It seemed everyone else even remotely connected to the inu-court was either too old to play, too busy, or too overwhelmed by Seto's status to do more than gape and whisper behind his back. Not so with the ambassador's daughter.

He and Sora were playing chase; imagining they were adult yōkai fully in command of their awesome powers. "Shogun Setomaru strikes you with his mighty sword…Tetra-fang! Ferocious dragon blast!" the young prince lunged swiping at the foreign female with a slightly bent stick.

Sora danced away and in one smooth movement pivoted on her heel, bent to grab a handful of red benibana blossoms, and tossed them in the astonished face of the Inu-prince, "Poison flower attack!" she laughed.

The boy recoiled in surprise then raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Poison flower attack? What kind of name is that? You need something strong to strike fear into your enemies…not …flowery."

"Meanwhile… you, my diminutive dog general have just dissolved in a pink puddle of goo." She picked out a few petals from the shoulders of his kosode, hoping his mother wouldn't be too angry about the small red stains left on his white acromatula silk robe. "My attack was good. It made contact and took you by surprise. If you didn't have an antidote ready, you are dead. It doesn't matter what you call an attack if it is effective. And the more powerful you are the more ridiculous names you can come up with… because no one would dare laugh at you."

"You know…you are right." Seto looked thoughtful, "If this Setomaru were to grow as powerful as his Sire, he could say 'fuzzy-wuzzy attack'…and his enemies would still cower in terror."

"Cower in terror, right." Sora eyed him carefully head to toe wondering if the prince was aware his mother dressed him like a girl. She might be mistaken, of course, fashion changes from kingdom to kingdom, but as far as she knew, only noble maidens wore bell-shaped sleeves like that. He struck her as far too proud to submit willingly to such a thing…but she had to admit he did look surprisingly good in what he wore.

The boy looked as if it took all he had to maintain his icy veneer and keep from squirming under the intense scrutiny. Sora's father had warned her that Inu-Yōkai, are what her own people referred to as "feral types." They had their own power hierarchy and had very little contact with human civilization. She supposed it made sense they would be ignorant of the shifting tides of 'human fashion' preferring the way a garment feels or moves to the dictates of a particular style.

It was probably best if she didn't say anything to Seto about it; he might be offended and she didn't want that. Still, a couple of hints couldn't go awry. "You know I think you are one of the few that has what it takes to pull it off." She looked thoughtful, "You just have to work on the attitude. Get really tough to counterbalance your natural cuteness factor." She struck a haughty pose and announced, "Evildoers beware his August Lordship Fluffy Moko-Moko-sama!"

"You are _such_ a weird female." He scoffed rolling his eyes and finger combing a few more pedals from his lengthy silver locks. He didn't like the gleam in the girl's eyes and hoped she wouldn't notice him carefully tucking his tail out of sight under the hem of his tunic twining it innocuously around his waist.

One thing to note when sojourning in the Westerlands of Gaia is that canine types have an unspeakable protectiveness in regard to their tails…some to the point of vanity. Young Seto was no exception. But, then, his tail was so magnificent and soft, he had learned it was better to follow the principle of 'out of sight out of mind.' This was especially true in the presence of females, who he had heard were inexorably drawn to fluffy things. One never knew when they might get the urge to pull… pet…fondle or do something equally undignified; potentially involving bows.

The prince would rather have his glory hidden away than allow it to get needlessly mussed.

In response to being labeled 'weird' Sora summoned her wings charged him like a rampant feather duster, "Moko-moko tickle attack!" she laughed.

"Aieee!" Seto shouted striped forearms tucked in to guard his ribs and he ran for all he was worth.

Later the two younglings had pleasantly exhausted themselves and decided to take their ease in a forest glade for a picnic meal. "Let's see what have we here?" the young Centra purred unpacking the various wrapped parcels from the provisions basket the servants had brought from the palace. "I've got biscuits with Piscus jam, Sun dried mangosteens, and meat pies."

"Human food." Seto made a face scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"And what precisely do you eat oh great yōkai?" Sora asked rolling her eyes.

"This Setomaru does not require much in the way of sustenance in his present form…" The prince explained, unwrapping his own bundle, and spreading the contents out on the blanket. "Nectar of ambrosia, a wedge of lembas spread with sublime cinnabar and a nice ripe pántáo. This repast alone should be sufficient to last me several passes of the sun; unless I expend large quantities of yōkai, then I must feed more frequently to replenish my reserves. This Setomaru is still growing after all."

"In this form?" she raised one eyebrow quizzically, "And what, pray tell, does the fluffy four-footed one eat?"

"Anything he wishes…generally in large quantities. My sire took me hunting several winters ago and we killed a massive fire-rat daemon that was terrorizing several of our villages. We didn't need to feed again for almost a full moon cycle."

"So you eat…rat?" The girl looked a bit pale at the thought. "I'm not sure what is more disturbing, that is was a rat or that it was a yōkai rat…we are yōkai… isn't that cannibalism or something?"

"Mother has said that is a notion propagated by pathetic humans." The boy snorted. "You are not from this side of the mountains so This Setomaru will endeavor to instruct you in the true way of things."

"All right," Sora acknowledged carefully wondering just what she had said to get the dog yōkai's hackles up.

"A Daiyōkai's first duty is to maintain order in their demesne." The young prince expounded with an imperious wave of his hand, "There are countless dæmons and monsters…human and yōkai alike…intent on causing trouble. Some lust after blood, others challenge the Lord's authority in hope of making a name themselves. Neither can be permitted or the lord's reputation will suffer. Anything one has legitimately killed, one is free to take as prey.

The great Inu no Taishō considers it distasteful to take nourishment from an honorable opponent or one that was taken by deception rather than skill. If a challenger proves themselves worthy he may let them live. If they disgrace themselves or annoy him overmuch death is swift; we are not felines who taunt our prey prolonging death for petty amusement. We act quickly and decisively." Setomaru declared placing a fist on his chest and striking what he hoped was a dramatic pose.

"To the victor goes the spoils which in turn benefits others." He declared firmly, "It would be a grave mistake to simply abandon a carcass to scavengers." He explained carefully, "Even if you don't intend to eat of it yourself, it is good to think of the weaker members of the clan. The old and infirm should not be neglected simply because they can no longer hunt for themselves. Their wisdom is beyond price. Master Toutousai is nearly toothless, still, he is able to craft powerful weapons and talismans from body and bone of those the great Dog general has slain."

Setomaru sighed, "In the great scheme of things I suppose that Hinezumi wasn't terribly intelligent, Fire-rats rarely are, but its power level made it difficult to kill. We dispatched it together, but Father skinned and roasted it before he let me have any." the boy shrugged. "If I ever have cause to dispatch another it will meet the same end as the first…the flesh was toothsome and rather sweet."

"I'll stick with human fare thank you very much." Sora shivered and bit into her salmon tart.

"That is good because this Setomaru is not inclined to share with others." He shrugged uncorking the bottle of ambrosia and sipping it lightly before smearing a crusty piece of lembas with the jell-like nectar of the gods and wolfing it down. "My Dam has a taste for human," he remarked offhandedly, "Especially the tender young ones. I can't say I find it particularly palatable though."

"Not particularly palatable?" She raised an eyebrow, unsure whether he was being serious or teasing. His face gave nothing away.

"It tastes icky." her friend explained sagely. "

My Sire won't eat it either. He says the flesh is mushy and bland because there is no challenge in the kill."

"I'll remember that," Sora sniffed diffidently tossing her half-eaten meat pie into the woods before turning her attention to the flaky biscuit topped with incredibly tart jam.


	5. An Ill concieved plan

-Author note: I'm gearing up for a busy week so here is an early update:  
I hope you enjoy it...

Part 5: an ill-conceived plan

The two youngsters had been practicing 'strength training' for nearly a full moon cycle as the sun-season slowly wore away; training both physical muscles and their newly emergent abilities to control and manipulate yōkai energy.

Sora wrestled with the pony-sized pup, Seto loved rolling in the grass and didn't even mind the girl-child digging her fingers into his fur. His tongue lolled our between sharp ivory canines, blue eyes shining bright with laughter. The young Centra was in her human form at the moment but Seto still thought her long dark locks were particularly striking cascading against his silvery white pelt.

"I think we are ready." She declared startling the young Inu from his thoughts.

Setomaru shifted to his humanoid form seamlessly and she found herself draped across his chest. "Ready for what?" he asked.

"To get you your cloud, as I promised the first day we met." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"We can't!" he frowned but the earnest look in her eyes made him pause and he amended, "Can we?" golden eyes crept skyward to see the drifting bands of white. "They seem very far away." He pointed out.

"I might not be able to fly you UP to get them. But, see how the wind herds the clouds against the mountains? We can hike up as high as we can and wait till they get near. Then, when one is in position, we can fly down and catch it. Down is much easier than up…especially if I'll be carrying you." She reasoned.

"I don't know." Seto frowned. "We should practice a bit first."

"The mountains aren't getting any closer Seto-sama, We can practice as we hike," Sora announced.

"Do you want to start out tomorrow, we could leave at dawn." The cautious pup suggested. "We should have supplies…and let someone know where we are going."

"You told me you don't require much food in this form…and you can hunt in the other one. Maybe we'll come across a fire rat or something. You've got me curious to see if they taste as good as you say they do."

"Oh they are good," He assured her, "much nicer than lizards or frogs."

"All right then." The girl clapped her hands once, "If that is settled, let us be off on our first grand adventure. Why don't you shift-shape so I can ride on your back? I'm going to carry you later we can take turns." She suggested.

The young prince's canine form was easily large enough for her to ride and Sora had no difficulty lacing her fingers into the silver-white ruff of fur covering his shoulders and pulling herself up onto his broad back.

The young Inu was tireless as he carried her through the dense wood, tail held proudly aloft as if it were a flag. He practiced his jumping. First, it was difficult to get much height with her additional weight but soon he got the hang of it and she crowed in delight each time her head and shoulders broke through the Forrest canopy.

As the sun reached its zenith and began its downward journey the two young ones focused on working together in earnest. Seto would start out in his bestial form, with Sora clinging limpet-like to his shoulders. The inu-prince coiled the strength of his yōkai in his hind legs and launched himself off the ground with as much force as he could muster. Then when reaching the apex of his leap, both would shift form.

Sora would grab him tight about the ribs and summon her wings, while his body shrank to its human size. The two would glide together till gravity brought them to ground once more. Seto would transform first landing in a four-footed run and she could rest her wings till they were ready to try again.

It was exhilarating and they covered a lot of distance in leaps and bounds of this fashion. The craggy peeks grew closer and closer and before long they found themselves making their way through the sprawling foothills of the Ookami's range.

Seto's easy lope slowed and finally, he stopped and sniffed the air expectantly. The pup made a sound in the back of his throat that was part growl and part whine.

"What is it?" Sora asked and scrambled off his back.

"Wolf dæmon," Seto explained when he shifted form. "I should have known their territory was in this direction.

"So?" Sora asked with hands resting on her hips. "You are the son of the great Dai-yōkai, and they are a bunch of mangy curs…I'll bet you could take the lot of them."

"Amaterasu and her Pack do pay homage to my Sire but it isn't that simple. She was one of his most trusted generals before taking leave to serve as Alpha of her pack. She remains one of the leading members of the Dai Yōuki council. Everyone holds her in great respect. By rights, I should howl and let her know we are here. I should ask permission to cross her lands or hunt prey in her forest."

She sensed there was a 'but' coming and voiced it for him.

He huffed before continuing, "She is broody at present. Her first litter is due any time now. She may have even birthed them by now."

"Might be cute to see the baby wolfies…Maybe they could give us dinner." She suggested.

The prince took his head, "My mother was never particularly…maternal. But I've learned it is different with wolves. A soon to be nursing dam will not see this Setomaru as a young and powerful Yōkai lord doing his sworn duty escorting a foreign ambassador on a noble quest. She will see us as weanling pups that should be tucked in a basket by the hearth till the leaves turn. It is far from proper, but I think we should avoid contact if possible."

"So," Sora looked thoughtful, "We go in undercover. Roll in the mud to conceal our scent and follow the stream as far as it goes."

Yes, it was that simple. Seto found himself gazing at the Centra girl with undisguised admiration for a few heartbeats. Then he shook himself and went to do as she suggested.

The two younglings romped in the water for a time then scavenged for food before continuing their journey through the demesne of the wolf dæmons. Sora found a grove of ripe berries and while it was true he didn't require much food, Seto had never expended quite so much yōki in such a short amount of time and the effect was draining.

He knew that food was the best way to replenish his energy reserves. So he contented himself snacking on a few frogs. They were not quite as succulent as fire rat flesh, but they squished nicely and banished the undignified rumble in his middle.

After several candle-marks of concentrated scrambling, the two youths were nearing exhaustion. It was still quite a ways to the nearest summit but that had managed to traverse quite a ways into the mountain.

The air was thinner here and it seemed likely they could find a rocky outcropping that would serve their purpose.

It was nearing sunset and Seto thought it likely that some clouds might drift down to rest in the valley below for the night. And when they did…he and Sora lying in wait would be ready to pounce.


	6. The Fateful Leap

Part 6 The Fateful Leap

It was beautiful, laying there watching the shadows lengthen as the sun neared the horizon; Seto creped close to the precipice, peering over the edge. His keen golden gaze was unwavering. As predicted, the clouds came; at first, there were only a smattering of white fluffy ones far below. They couldn't wait too long or the sun would dip below the horizon and it would become too dark to see. But dusk was always the time of the most potent magics and Sora had promised to lend her ability to locating 'just the right cloud.'

So they waited and wished…and the clouds rolled and boiled into the valley below. They jostled and crowded each other like over-eager sheep drinking in the radiance of the setting sun and growing fat and heavy. Unblemished white turned to amber, then amber deepened to burnished copper and then dusky rose.

"It is time," Sora whispered. Seto only nodded, mesmerized as he was by the beauty unfolding below them. He felt her arms snake around his ribs, her hands were cold but the breath on the side of his neck was warm. He puzzled briefly over the fact and then, with childish innocence and complete faith they jumped together.

Sora's wings were spread wide, catching the wind, they glided as they had before far out from the rocky cliff where they had taken shelter and out into the bright blue air. "There, try there." Seto pointed one clawed hand but the first level of cloud was thin and they parted like mist as they slipped past.

The winds increased, agitated by the intensity of their expended yōkai. Thunder rumbled and Sora got the first inkling that they were about to be in serious trouble. She felt the strain on the joints of her wings and the pull of gravity. Several pinions broke loose and were snatched away by the wind.

The air around them grew darker and the wind colder as they plunged into the next layer of cloud. This one was nowhere near as benign as the first. They were quickly blinded as wind, rain, and stinging teeth of ice crystals tore at them from all sides. Sora was suddenly very afraid. It seemed they had disturbed the rest of a cloud giant and the monstrous creature had roused and whipped the air to fury.

Sora could feel the storm's energy pricking at her hair. Even fully grown Draconians quailed at the prospect of successfully navigating currents such as these. They were unpredictable and she wasn't sure her own ability was up to the task. The ambassador's daughter had to rely on her people's most carefully guarded secret, the ancient Altean's gift of seeing the warp and the weft of possible futures and manipulating the strands of fate linking 'that which is' to 'what might be' in hope that it might save them.

And so she began to sing, softly at first the wind snatching the notes away. But it didn't matter, her desperation summoned the greater portion of her power… forbidden power, especially for one untrained. Sora knew she shouldn't. Knew there were consequences she could not foresee. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction that rule held true for magic just as it did for the physical world; But faced with the very real possibility of their deaths, rote axioms didn't seem quite so important at the moment. So Sora called on the unpredictable forces of fate and linked the core of her ancestral powers…to Seto's surging yōkai energy hoping that together, they would be strong enough to survive.

"I see it," Setomaru shouted turning his head to face her. Sora was surprised to see the mix of Centra and inu-yōkai magic had turned the whites of his eyes glowing red. "I can see the wind scar." He repeated as they glided toward a particularly dangerous looking thunderhead. "We need to be there!"

"What!" she shouted back, funneling her gift through him temporally blinded her to the future, blinded her to fate but she wished with all her might that her rash decision would not cost him…his dream, his future, his very life.

"Every cloud has a silver lining." Seto gasped stretching out his hand, not noticing the unnatural magenta glow of yōki surrounding it, "Even this one." His claws lengthened forming long talons and his body was stretched taunt in her arms. He strained toward something. "If only, if only… I can just…reach it!"

Then, against all odds, those gleaming claws caught on something seemingly solid. The sky vibrated with a crack as something was torn asunder. The effect was jarring, turning them both in a 360-degree loop. Sora's wings were twisted painfully. She cried out and nearly lost her hold on him, stubby human-like nails raking across his ribcage. He was just as shocked by the sudden resistance as his left arm was practically torn from its socket. He howled in pain. There was a second ripping sound that was immediately swallowed up by a tremendous crack of thunder. Lightning flared dazzling both and they plummeted out of the sky. Something trailed behind them as they fell, like the tail of a comet.

They did not see the enormous figure of the enraged Inu no Taishō battling the elements, clawing his way up the mountainside with the ambassador of the Centra Draconis and his entire entourage clinging to his rain-slick fur. They did not witness the prodigious leap that carried the great dog general nearly three hundred and fifty feet into the air to snatch the helpless youngsters in his gaping maw before they could impact on the jagged and unforgiving rocks at thr foot of the mountains.


	7. Consequences

Part 7: Consequences

Seto's return to consciousness was slow and painful. His eyes opened the barest of slits giving him a tenuous link to the waking world. He first noted his left shoulder, was encased in some type of spiked armor, likely something Master Totosai had constructed from the bones of one of his Sire's enemies. Its magic was powerful; He could sense the latent yōki cool against his collarbone shielding him from the pain he knew he ought to feel. Beyond the shoulder guard, his arm had been stretched out and lashed to a stout board held at right angles to his body. He flexed his fingers ever so slightly, just to prove he still could. Something dripped from his fingertip and his nostrils flared at the scent of burning.

His hearing was the next sense to wake. Someone was speaking, had been in fact, but the words were indistinct as the sound of blood pounding in his ears was unaccountably loud. Seto did not immediately recognize to whom the voices belonged and he did not have the strength to turn his head and see for himself.

"You realize what you have done?" The first voice said.

"Yes, father." The second voice was young and feminine, familiar. His numbed mind fought to recall the name.

"There will be consequences." The father's deep bass rumbled.

"Yes, I know." There was a deep sadness in the girl's voice and worry too; Sora-chan his friend.

She was sitting at his bedside; the ambassador was angry about something, disappointed. "One must not thoughtlessly meddle with the strands of fate! There is no telling what effect this will have. Your actions could have put the pillars of destiny at risk and all of Gaia along with it. We are protectors. The hand of Providence rests on us and it is not always an easy burden to bear."

"I know father but what else could I do?" she pleaded.

"Foolish, foolish, child, you should never have run off in the first place; Attempting to make your first flight on uncertain mountain currents while bearing a passenger was thoughtless and irresponsible. You both could have died...should have perhaps. Now he is tainted by your workings and will not soon recover."

"Inu yōkai are incredibly strong and resilient." Sora defended, "The herb woman said she could fight the poison in the wound as he recovers. She seemed certain his yōki would be able to withstand it, learn to adapt."

"And in the meantime, his body is riddled with poison. How long will it take to consume him? See how his claws drip? The acid has already eaten through the bed frame and is dissolving the stone beneath. It is the most potent poison I've ever seen. Do you really think _human magic_ can stand up to such a curse?"

"Izayoi is said to have great skill in curing yōkai ailments and curses of all kinds. She is confident the symbols she is weaving into the cloths will help heal him."

"Not even a Miko could excise the shadow your meddling has cast on the boy's spirit and you have bound yourself to him!"

"I don't mind that so much." there was a slight smile in Sora's voice. Seto fought hard to turn his head the barest fraction so he could see the expression on her face. But it was just too difficult. "And we did succeed. Seto won his cloud, No Dai yōkai in all the realms has something as fine."

"It was hardly worth your lives…What you did was pure and complete foolishness, my girl. It is concrete proof that you are every bit the immature child. You have no common sense. If the wolf tribe had not noticed something was amiss in their mountains we would not have been there to save you! "

"But you were. Providence is still with us. It is no bad thing that the red cord of destiny should bind Seto and I. The Inu prince is both strong and kind. I rather like knowing my future is safe in his hands."

"Safe in hands bearing claws that drip destruction and death? His tainted touch could sear you to the bone. I want better for my only child. As you say the hand of Providence moves in many directions and destiny is not set in stone. I think we should leave…return home before the pup wakes. The red chord could fade in a decade or so and you can still bond with someone of your choosing."

"Who is to say I did not choose this?" She demanded, "Calling my power when plummeting out of the sky, who is to say I did not see my life flash before my eyes and see the best path was following in the wake of the wind-scar?"

"You are young and naïve with much to learn. Wait for a century or so then you may return to the western lands and see if your feelings have changed."

"You aren't giving me a choice in this?"

"No. the treaty is signed, say your goodbyes, we leave before noon." The ambassador left and the door banged shut behind him.

Sora collapsed on the bed beside him. He could feel her body shaking with ragged sobs and longed to comfort her. He moved his hand another fraction of an inch and heard another sizzling hiss and the faint tang of brimstone hung in the air.

"Seto, are you awake?" Sora asked forcibly composing herself.

Another flex of his fingertips was all he could manage.

She delicately turned his head and his cool golden gaze focused on her tear streaked face. "You heard?" she asked.

He swallowed and tried to nod. Speaking was completely out of the question.

"I don't want to go." She told him. "But we are connected now." she smiled weekly and held up her wrist. For just an instant he glimpsed an ephemeral scarlet cord binding them together, but the red faded from his eyes and his yōki enhanced vision faded along with it.

"You will be able to feel the tug of the cord from time to time and know that I am all right. I will be able to feel you too." She explained. "If anything should happen to either of us, the other will know. So long as you feel the tug of the chord you can be sure fate will bring us together again."

She smoothed down his hair "The red chord is a sign that the destiny of this Sora and Setomaru are bound together. It is the only way I could bear leaving you like this, but I must do as father commands."


	8. The Cloud's Curse

Part 8: the clouds curse

When Setomaru woke again he could feel cool hands brushing against his fevered flesh but they did not belong to Sora-chan. His Sire's scent met his weakly flaring nostrils. He tried to ask after his friend but only managed a softly hissed 'SSs'

The Dog General understood however and was quick to explain. "She's gone; five sun-cycles past. We forged a solid treaty and the delegation has gone back to the Mystic Valley."

He felt a tear slide from the corner of his eye and trace its way down his cheek. This time he did manage to turn his head away so his illustrious Sirewould not witness this show of weakness.

Seto felt the weight of Inu no Taishō's golden gaze as he gently carded his fingers through his son's long silver locks. The great lord's voice was quiet when he asked, "How do you feel?

The boy's lips formed into a thin line he did not wish to lie to his sire but he did not have words capable of describing the bone-deep ache gnawing away at the very core of his being. "What is wrong with me?" he asked trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

Lord Akita sighed and there was a sadness Seto had never heard before. "You have incurred the cloud giant's wrath my son and we have found no way to lift the curse. The wound in your arm has festered. Poison taints your blood and courses through your veins. Your yōki is in a state of constant flux fighting it as it tries to devour you."

"You do not think this is a battle I can win." Seto glared fist clenching at the notion.

The great general bristled the red haze darkened his eyes for an instant. "I do not think this _thing_ was worth your life!" he exclaimed picking up a large gray…something from the ground and flinging it into his son's blanket-clad lap.

It was soft…softer than the softest pelt Seto had ever felt. It wasn't exactly fur but it was fluffy and fine. The Inu prince had a nearly overwhelming urge to stroke it…to wrap it around him and bury his face in it. It was only his current state of weakness and his Sire's presence that kept him from embarrassing himself completely.

Still, he dug his fingers into the bit of silver lining he had torn from the sky. Was it worth it? He wondered. That time he had spent with Sora, they had flown together. It had been frightening at the end of course but exciting and exhilarating too; a dream come true.

"Moko-moko," Seto whispered. What better name was there for it? He wondered the instant before The Dog General snatched it away, draping it over his own shoulders instead so it hung like twin tails down his back. They swished and billowed as he paced the confines of the sickroom.

Then he paused, practically mid-stride the crimson fading from amber eyes, "I'd best replace your bandages so Izayoi-hime won't have to." The general announced suddenly turning on his heel. For an instant, it seemed the fluffy cloud thing waved to Seto from Inu no Taishō's shoulder before he strode out the door.

Seto's Sire returned sometime later and the boy was surprised to note the Moko-moko trailing behind the general seemed different. The color was lighter, more silver-white than gray its texture had changed too just a bit. It had been thinner before draping limply across the Dog General's broad shoulders. If Seto had to judge he would say it seemed almost…happier somehow.

"Sit up." Lord Akita directed leaning close to the bed. It took all of the boy's strength of will to comply. Sweat beaded on his moon marked brow and stung his eyes.

"As you can see I've had Totasai make a shoulder guard from the bones of that Oni who was preying on the mountain villages." The general removed the spiked poltroon from the boy's thin frame before placing pillows behind his back to support him.

Next, the general extended one claw to divest him of the soiled dressings. Tossing them aside where they proceeded to smolder and hiss on the stone floor. Now that the sutra was broken there was nothing to stop the acid from consuming them completely.

The new bandages smelled strongly of herbs and holy symbols had been sewn along the length of them to speed healing and diminish pain. It didn't seem to do much good as far as Seto could tell, the pain was excruciating. He tried very hard not to cry. Only the return of the bone guard seemed to ease the pain even a little.

"The curse is a part of you now." His Sire explained, "But the guard's magic should be able to restrict the poison to your arm. The pain may never leave you but, with time you should be able to control the toxin, perhaps even use it to your advantage. Still, you will need to be careful."

Setomaru's golden eyes widened and he worried the corner of his lip with sharp fangs; the reality of his situation being thrown into stark relief. "You can't argue with poison." he nodded in understanding and sighed.

~O~

As the Centra ambassador had predicted it took an incredibly long time for him to heal and Setomaru spent much of that time sleeping as his body sought to combat the virulent poison surging within his veins. But slowly, gradually his yōki stabilized. He became aware of more of what was going on around him. And what was going on did not sit well with the young prince.

The sickroom he had been placed in was part of a modest dwelling that reeked of herbs…and human. He was a guest of the healer woman Izayoi. For a human, she did not seem a bad sort at first. The woman fed and bathed him when duties called the Lord of the West away. She washed his wound and anointed it with herbs. She was not as gentle as His Sire was, Her ministrations always hurt but the young prince schooled his expression to impassivity.

She worked as quickly as she could but could not prevent the acid that dropped from his claws from singeing her delicate flesh. When that happened she would curse under her breath. It was only a fraction of the pain he endured with every beat of his heart.

Setomaru supposed he could not expect a human to be as longsuffering as a Yōkai. He knew he had hurt her as much as she hurt him so it was even. He could respect strength…but she was only human and before long her true motives for treating him became all too clear.

They thought he was resting. The Dog General came striding through the door long silver hair tussled from a hard ride. He shrugged out of his armor and left it by the door and halfway between the doorway and Seto's sickbed and the human was on him.

Not even Queen Saluki embraced the great Inu no Taishō in such a way. The inu prince had never heard his dam call his sire by his given name without some form of honorific attached. How is it then that the great general had become 'Akita' to this female human? And _Why_ was she tenderly caressing the fluffy wisp that lay draped over the general's shoulders?

The young Inu seethed. 'Moko-moko was _HIS'_ it was snatched out of the sky out of desperation and need when his magic merged with Sora's. The cloud they had fallen through was given form and its silver lining was torn asunder by his grasping claws.

Setomaru could feel the wisp was almost alive its color had changed again having almost a pink tinge to it. It had grown longer too while in the Dog General's possession. But the young Inu looked forward to the time his yōki was strong enough to sustain it. The boy scowled worrying his lip between his fangs. That human woman had no business touching it…or his Chichiue in such a familiar way.

A growl formed in his throat and the young prince felt much stronger than he had in weeks. He sat up quickly, poison-laced claws snatching at the fluff cascading past his Sire's hip. "MINE!" he hissed and in an instant his poison had severed the wisp in two unequal sections, leaving him holding the lesser portion.

"What did you do?" Inu no Taishō asked surprised. Seto's fragment had hastily curled in on itself twining around his magenta striped forearm and slithered toward his neck. His Sire's had likewise recoiled from the severing as a rush of pure yōki energy washed about the room.

"Amazing." The Dai yōuki reflected, "Not even Sou'unga could cut this thing…injure it perhaps, but not cut it. And you did so…with ease."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt it." Seto sniffed then frowned, "Why would you let your bloodthirsty sword near it?" he asked.

"It is a pretty little thing you've made but it is still something of a parasite, feeding off my Yōki. The sword thought it needed to be taught a lesson."

"You shouldn't have allowed that." The pup shook his head "Sou'unga is evil, its influence is too strong on you if you do things you ought not. The time will come when I will be as strong as you but I will do it without _that_ sword."

You think you can pup? Even if I have Totosai forge you a weapon from my own flesh and bone you may not be strong enough to bear it. Your yōki is weakening as the poison consumes you."

"Totosai told me he sometimes uses acid to burn away impurities in making a masterpiece," Setomaru announced. "This will refine my power in the same way! When this poison has done its work, not even a Miko or Hoshi will be able to bind my yōki with their tricks. I am strong, even now, I'll prove it! Give me moko-moko I'll see if I can get it to knit back together."

"No, I don't think so." The great general shrugged, "Conserve what little yōki you have, use it to heal yourself. Having more of this…thing will weaken you further. Be grateful I permit you to have the piece you severed. I will keep the rest. Consider it your punishment for running away. Besides I have a feeling it can be made useful once I learn how to harness its power."

"But Chichiue!" Seto gasped noting his bit of the moko-moko practically crawling into his wide sleeve.

"I'm glad you are feeling better boy, you will not trouble the lady anymore. I'll have some of the servants come by to move you back to the palace this afternoon. If you'll excuse us now, Lady Izayoi and I have many things to discuss."

The two adults left the room. If it wasn't so very undignified Seto would have shouted after them demanding his Sire take him home right now, leave this pathetic hovel and never come back. How could Inu no Taiso forget the herb woman was just a stinking Ningen and no lady at all! Destiny shifted and everything had changed…just as Sora's father had feared.

They had made a terrible mistake and he was losing his father because of it. The Inu no Taishō who Seto knew and loved never grasped after power…why would he when there was no one stronger than himself? Why would he content himself with the company of a pathetic human?

The young prince fell to stroking his moko-moko and crooning to it. "You aren't a parasite…you will not weaken me. You are a cloud and if he is thinking to use your other half to make _himself_ stronger then _he_ is the parasite." He sniffed, tears rolling unhindered down his newly striped cheeks.


	9. Swords of Sentiment

Part 9: Swords of Sentiment

Setomaru was moved back to his room in the palace as the great Dog General had decreed. But he still felt ill at ease. He was well aware of the way of things in the Inu palace. The halls were alive with activity throughout the cycles of sun and moon; Servants and courtiers rushed this way and that. Messengers and bards chatted in the halls comparing stories from far off places. Petitioners congregated in the public areas as they waited on the pleasure of council or its lord. Nobles jockeyed for position and affairs of state played out in all their manifold complexity.

The young prince always stood aloof disinterested in the petty concerns of mortal and immortal alike. But after his injury, it seemed everyone was equally unconcerned with him. It felt as if he had been largely forgotten. The world was passing him by.

If it wasn't for the loose talk of the servants when they had overlooked his presence he doubted he would know anything. His Chichiue's continued absence troubled this Setomaru more than a little. There had been talk, that the great Inu no Taishō had gone to the infamous sword-smith to have one of his fangs made into a blade.

One morning Seto caught sight of his reflection in the washbasin as he did his morning ablutions he noticed the fine crimson stripes marking his cheeks. He struggled to the dresser to locate the silver looking glass from the Southern Isles to examine them more closely.

Gaining one's stripes was a notable right of passage clear sign of his yōki maturing. He had heard that in generations past the royal family and all the Inu-court would rejoice over a prince's progress toward the ranking of Dai yōkai.

Surely the great general would come and present the new sword to him in recognition of his coming of age. Perhaps he might offer an apology for the tension that had sprung up between them! But sun-cycles stretched to moon-cycles and the seasons turned. Still, the dog general stayed absent from his son's sick rooms.

The sword had been a failure apparently. The magical properties were not what Totasai had intended and the old swordsmith had needed to begin again. Seto was willing to believe his Sire might be a bit ashamed at what had been wrought from his fang and that was why he did not come. The prince tried not to fret. The word was that Totosai was in the process of forging a second blade. A masterwork took time, especially when the first had failed.

Setomaru didn't care. He didn't care about being recognized for his new stripes. He didn't care about the sword or what it could do or couldn't do. He didn't need a sword as a peace offering. He only wanted an opportunity to forgive Chichiue. Now! He wanted to make things right between them but how could he when the general refused to see him?

The boy had no expectations that his mother would visit, they were never close. But the longer Inu no Taishō remained absent more hurt pooled in his heart with the same intensity as the poison that ate inexorable at his magical core.

When the general did finally find the time to see his son…he brought neither of the swords Totosai had made and what was worse, the scent of the nigin woman still clung to his garments and hair, even the greater portion of Moko-moko smelled of herbs and human-stink and his Sire was not the least bit repentant.

They fought; Setomaru actually went so far as to say he hated the General. He didn't, not really, but his gravely wounded pride seethed. That made it all the more difficult to control the potent acid that still issued forth from his elongated claws. His eyes bled red and he forgot why he wanted to reconcile with his sire so badly.

The dog general stormed out of the room and left the castle without a backward glance.

Seto pain increased whenever he got emotional as the taint in his blood worked its way further into his magical core. It caused a constant drain on his reserves of yōki energy. His left arm was practically useless after his confrontation with Inu no Taishō the upsurge of acid melted half his wardrobe and left a lasting impression on the stone walls of his chambers.

The Injured prince had to admit he was a danger to himself and others and took great care to limit thoughtless action. He was especially cautious about moko-moko accidentally coming in contact with his poisoned claws. But he found he could not lay the precious fluff aside as it was the only thing that seemed to soothe him during the long pain filled nights.

~O~

One sun-cycle the prince happened to overhear that Lady Amaterasu the mistress of the wild-wood had returned to the Inu court.

He voiced his desire to see the Ookami leader and one of the servants saw fit to pass on the information.

Seto was dozing when the wolf warrior saw fit to grace his sick room with her presence. She was tall for a female, dressed in furs. Her long dark hair had been pulled into a high topknot. "You wished to see me?" She asked with a smile that showed sharp canines.

The Inu prince found it difficult to meet her intense blue-violet gaze but he did so none the less. "This Setomaru wished to extend his apologies for trespassing in your demesne and taking prey without leave. He also wishes to commend you for your quick action in summoning aide on his behalf. Can you forgive this Setomaru for his ill-conceived actions?"

In was a canine thing. As Alpha of her tribe, she deserved respect and he had been the one to err. But there was nothing submissive in his words or bearing. This was something he chose to do on his own because he wished it…not because it was required of him.

The Lady wolf gave a snort of acquiescence and her tail flicked. "You are your sire's pup Setomaru. You do him honor with your words. There has long been a treaty of kinship between Ookami and Inu Yōkai we are cousins of fang and claw. It is our duty to look out for one another's interests. I accept your trespasses were the result of the impetuousness of youth free of ill intent. I forgive them unreservedly. But, as future Lord of the West, I charge you to remember this day."

"It will be as you say Lady Alpha." He inclined his head to her since he was not strong enough to offer a proper bow.

She gave him another smile and slipped out the door. Seto was certain the audience was over. He slid his uninjured hand under the blankets and withdrew moko-moko. No sooner had he returned it to its usual place, draped over his right shoulder when the door opened once more.

Not only did Lady Amaterasu approach, but she also had the audacity to set on the edge of his bed. He would have thought to rebuke her were it not for the woven basket sitting on her lap. He nose twitched at the unusual scent issuing from it, earth, leaves…powder?

He tried not to show his interest but she smiled at him and pulled the rabbit fur covering aside so he could get a better look, "I'm sorry I missed celebrating your marking-day here at the palace," she ran one finger along his magenta cheek stripe. "I thought you might like to see what prevented me from attending. What do you think?" The wolf queen asked practically shining with pride.

Seto decided not to inform her that there had been no celebration…and if there had been he had not been invited to attend. Perhaps they thought he was still too ill to enjoy it, but it would have been nice to have been given some choice in the matter. Then, gazing down into the basket all other thoughts fled.

The pups were like nothing the Inu prince had ever seen. They were so very small and helpless. Their eyes weren't even open yet. He was afraid even to breathe on them. "Your first litter." he recognized golden eyes wide. "Do they have names yet?"

"My little two-legged alpha here is called Koga his fur-born sibs are Dark-cloud, Brush-tail and Moon-glow is the smallest and only she-wolf." She caressed each pup in turn, tugging on a tail here or an ear there till her offspring were mewling, nuzzling and trying to capture her fingers with blunt fangs and nearly transparent claws.

"They are…" Seto was at a loss for words, as he looked at the four tiny pups the best he could come up with was a breathy whispered, "Amazing."

Amaterasu nodded, appreciative of his honesty. "We Ookami are incredibly proud Yokai," she explained. "Do you see the katana in my sash?"

Setomaru nodded, though he would have been hard-pressed to guess what the sudden change of topic had to do with anything he knew adults could be incomprehensible at times so he waited for her to continue.

"This blade is the symbol of leadership for our clan. The steal-fang is Koga's namesake and his inheritance as my heir. We have held it for many generations but it has never been used in battle. It is my hope it never shall be; hands, feet, head, tooth, and claw these are the weapons of a wolf. They are natural and honest. It is not so with swords. One needs to look no farther than the blade that hangs at your Sire's side to know this is fact."

"Sou'unga is fierce and unpredictable." Seto agreed "Inu no Taishō fought hard to master the dæmon blade. A Yōkai of lesser ability would easily fall prey to its manipulations. My sire is no weak minded fool but sometimes I wonder if there are times when he listens too closely to the swords calling."

The prince frowned, recalling how The Dog General had let the blade have its way with Moko-moko. "I have told him I refuse to wield such a blade." He admitted, "Master Totosai will have to forge another, more suitable, weapon to be my birthright. Are you saying the steal fang is as intelligent and dangerous as the dragon spirit that was forged into Sou'unga?"

"It is dormant, as it has been since the ancient of days." The she-wolf told him. "According to legend 'The pillars of Gaia will be shaken and the stars will fall before the steel fang wakes to the reapers call."

Setomaru's golden gaze fell on the tiny hands grasping his mother's finger, struggling even now to maneuver the digit into his practically toothless maw. "-and you plan to entrust that _thing_ to _those_ hands?"

"In time-when he is ready," She nodded. "It is a great responsibility… not unlike the one you will bear on your shoulders in seasons to come." She idly stroked the trailing end of his moko-moko and smiled. "I trust he can do it. Can you do the same?"

"I will not forget my little cousin Kouga-bō," Seto vowed, absently caressing the jet black fringe of hair, wondering what color the humanoid wolfling's eyes would be when he aged. "I will overlook his youthful offenses as you have my own folly. I also promise to be mindful of his burden as chieftain and step in if he gets into something that is beyond his ability to handle."

"That is all I can ask my prince." she bowed low and collected the basket of her, now sleeping pups. "I wish you a speedy recovery," she said.

"Thank you, Amatera-basan" He returned, figuring that if the pup was his cousin then, by extension that would make her his aunt. It felt strange to address the noble warrior so informally but she didn't seem to mind. And she was the first that had seemed to take it for granted that he would, in fact, recover from his present ailment.

"Of course Seto-Bouzu." She smiled clawed fingers lacing through his silver locks to scrat behind his ear "You should likely rest now." She gently tucked Moko-moko more securely around him before gathering up her basket of young and taking her leave. This time the door remained closed after her parting.


	10. Moko Mysteries

Part 10: Moko Mysteries

Nearly a full cycle of the seasons had passed since his injury and Setomaru's convalescence was becoming trying in the extreme. He wanted to be up and about but did not have the strength to do so yet. Inu are by nature creatures of the wild, and young ones even more so. The season of frost and swirling snows had spent itself and the storm season gave way once more to the greening.

After seeing nothing but the unadorned walls of his chamber Setomaru had become snappish and more terse than usual. Given a choice he would shun the most decadent bed in all the kingdoms in favor of sleeping on the ground under the stars with his Moko-moko tucked around him. In short, he was slowly going stir crazy.

Finally the court healer relented and gave him leave to take his ease on the wide balcony beyond his chambers. Sadly it was quickly made apparent he hadn't the strength to do much more than that. But for now, it was enough.

The young prince relished the opportunity to gaze beyond the palace walls. Golden eyes drank in the evergreen forest and sapphire sky in the same way parched soil and young herbs relish the rain.

Setomaru's strength returned with agonizing slowness. But, on the positive, he was gaining some measure of control over the acid flowing in his veins. The pain was ever-present of course. And he wasn't anywhere near ready to abandon the protective shoulder-guard which kept the poison in check. But he _had_ learned how to retract the large yōki talons from which the dangerous drops exuded.

It was not beyond the realm of possibility that he might regain normal function of his arm while maintaining the ability to summon his talons to deal a true 'toxic flower claw attack.' But for now, the effort was exhausting.

Setomaru reclined in a lounge chair basking in the sun. Moko-moko snuggled about his right shoulder and arm. Simply getting outside in the first place had nearly exhausted him… now he realized the book he intended to read sat on the side table just out of reach.

He frowned glaring. The sun caressed the gilded manuscript making it shine as if taunting him. He snorted turning his eyes to the sky once more watching how the clouds drifted curling in on one another as they romped playfully in the wind. Their movement gave him an idea. Recalling what Inu no Taishō had said about the Moko-moko absorbing yōki energy he decided to test that theory by pouring a bit of his energy into the fluff, gently, carefully, encouraging it to be as alive as it had been before he had torn it from the sky.

He was certain it was NOT was a parasite. The cloud fluff absorbed Yōki the same way its sky born companions absorbed moisture. It did not consume it…or use it in any way. Instead, it stored it until it's the time came to call the energy forth.

But, how would one do so? Seto formed the thoughts in his mind and introduced the Moko-moko to the power of his will. "Bring me the book," he encouraged "Come on cloudy, you can do it. I know you can!" It took some doing but finally, the length of fluff stretched out and snapped the book from the table then coiled in on itself dropping it in its master's lap.

"Yes!" Seto was notably triumphant and he took to practicing whenever he could. The youth grinned privately at the notion that in a decade or two he might actually be able to produce enough yōki to issue the 'Fuzzy-wuzzy attack' and of course, his Moko-moko would ensnare enemies on command.

~O~

Despite the fact that Inu-yōkai did not flaunt their tails the way Ookami did, Setomaru had been mildly amused to learn some of the servants had come to believe Moko-moko was something like a prehensile extension of his tail. He personally thought it a laughable notion. What dog has a prehensile tail like Hanuman, the Eastern Lord, or his troublesome young heir, Sun Wu Kong? He wondered.

Still, the Inu Prince had to admit his tail, if he were to show it off, was quite the prize. It was certainly as handsome as the rest of him. It was comprised of long snowy white guard-hairs, mid-length Awn hairs - colorless like water silk and, short dense fur of his silver undercoat. Seto had always approved of the way the three hair types made his pelt shimmer like moon glow. Setomaru threaded long fingers possessively through the wispy silver white strands of Nimbus that comprised his Moko-Moko.

Seto could not forget his fluffy cloud companion was not all there was of the silver lining he had snatched from the sky. It seemed a lifetime ago, instead of a mere hand-span of seasons turning, since Inu Taisho had claimed the greater portion for himself. Rumor had it the Dog general had incorporated the twin tailed accessory as part of his usual battle dress and never let it out of his sight.

Setomaru wondered if his bit of fluff was cognizant enough to have felt the initial severing and subsequent loss of two thirds of its original length as poignantly as the Inu prince himself felt his Sire's absence. If so, it might explain some things…Namely, the Prince's Moko-Moko seemed inordinately attracted to his tail going so far as to burrow one end into his collar or wide bell-shaped sleeve to worm itself over his undamaged shoulder down along his spine to lie beside it. 'Perhaps, the severed silver-lining has unofficially adopted this Setomaru's tail as some sort of cloud-kin to ease its sense abandonment.' He mused.

What the Inu Prince had not expected was the notable build-up of static energy generated by the close association of cloud lining and tail fur. Setomaru had actually been startled the first time his looking-glass revealed how silver-white tail, fluff, and even the long silken strands of his head-ruff seemed to be not only defying gravity but generating sparks with each stroke of his brush.

The more he thought about it the more he was certain his fluffy companion might be able to do more than fetch and carry for him or make his hair stand on end. Moko-moko was a cloud given form. Clouds hold within them the fury of the summer storm. With Moko-moko as his ally it seemed likely he could learn to tap the stored power to enhance is own energy attacks or shape it into a form of its own.

Setomaru waited, for the onset of a natural storm to test his theory.

One evening the prince stood in his room in the tower while the wind raged outside and rain pelted the slate roof of his tower. It was finally time! Seto sent a tendril of his consciousness into the static charged Moko stroking it and twining his tail about it till they indeed seemed to have become one. Moko-moko puffed to almost double its original size radiating ecstatic energy. Then he added his own yōki into the mix and called the power to his hand.

The natural manifestation of a clouds power was of course lightning. And while the lightning lash was easily summoned it was intensely difficult to control. Seto had not even thought to visualize a target before calling the strike but everything happened so quickly. The lightning whip arched loosing its fury on his antique clothes press, transforming his entire wardrobe and a good deal besides into a pile of kindling and ash.

The servants came running and he was hastily evicted from the room as they set about putting out the incidental blaze. The Inu prince tried to apologize but none would hear him. They blamed the raging storm for the damage. Seto shrugged and mentally added yet another weapon to his personal arsenal.


	11. Blades Bite

Part 11: Blades Bite

Moon cycles passed and the rumors that echoed in the palace halls were becoming even more and more disturbing. Seto stalked the halls now looking for his Sire but the Dog general still spent little time at home and when he was, his retainers declared him "unavailable." Inu no Taishō had no time for a troublesome boy. Seto was desperate for a reason behind his Chichiue's apparent abandonment.

The young prince thought long and hard about when his Sire had begun drawing away from him. It was easy to blame his change of attitude on the Niggin woman…but surely a mere human could not hold such power over a Dai Youkai's heart. Another likely candidate would be the three dæmon swords Inu no Taisho carried constantly at his side. Lord of the West had been classed among the greatest Dai yōkai Gaia had ever known, even before he acquired the magical swords. Setomaru had never trusted Sō'unga.

The sword of Hel dad great power there was no denying that the ability to cut the fetters that bind one to the Neither Realm was quite useful. But the Shushu spirit it housed was known to have driven lesser youkai mad. Inu Taisho had mastered it still it remained a negative influence driving the Dog general to periods of brooding depression.

Inu No Taisho's coldness toward this Setomaru became more apparent after Master Tōtōsai used the General's fangs to forge the twin Yōtō, Tessaiga and Tenseiga and now the Lord of the West was never seen without them. Perhaps these blades were as deceptive as Sō'unga inhabited by powerful intelligences seeking to manipulate the one who wielded them.

The inu prince had not had the opportunity to examine either blade. But the Castle guard redily confirmed that none could stand against Tessaiga the Sword of Destruction severed the strands binding Soul and body- killing 100 yōkai with a single strike. The healing Shiv isn't as impressive.

Tōtōsai insists that it can free 100 souls from the underworld but none have witnessed such a feat. The truth is, it is dull as a butter knife; impractical for offence or defense. It was even useless as a simple tool for clearing brush and brambles from your path. It was a common joke in the castle that Tenseiga's primary use is to break the wax seal on The Dog General's foreign correspondence.

Regardless of the Swords' actual usefulness, Tōtōsai's latest masterworks were powerful symbols of dominion over Power over Life and Death. Myoga fretted that their addition to the Inu Armory painted a target on the whole of the Westerlands. The Dragon clan and Panther yōkai are the most outspoken and dangerous enemies striving to take such power for themselves.

The scent of war was on the wind and it seemed the great Inu no Taishō was eager to meet it. Many came to challenge him. Many died, some Sō'unga sent directly to the afterlife leaving not even a body for the hapless victim's kin to mourn. Others, like the great Dragon Ryūkotsusei, would lay petrified until the final dawn when Judgment comes.

"Why are you doing this?" Seto cried but the bare walls of his chamber held no answer. This was not the Inu no Taishō he knew, the Chichiue he loved so dearly. It must be the swords. His Sire fought Sou'unga for control and mastered it perhaps these two new swords had sided with the hell blade feeding the bloodlust enough to overcome his sire's higher senses.

One evening Seto got word that The Lord of the West was, in fact, going to war to end the threat to his kingdom once and for all. The young prince was determined to stop him. He had not recovered enough strength to shift to his canine form so he had one of the attendants ready his two-headed demi-dragon so that he might ride as fast as he could to intercept the general before he met up with the Inu armies.

"Stop!" Setomaru called out in desperation. "It isn't worth it! You may be invincible but how many of our kin will die because of this war!"

Inu no Taishō stopped and turned to face his son. "It is necessary." He said and turned once more to the path he had chosen.

"Are you going, Sire, truly?"

"Are you going to stop me, pup?" the general asked flippantly but there was ice in his golden eyes.

"I will not." Seto shook his head sadly, He was far too young and inexperienced to challenge his sire for the mantle of lordship and the Great Dog General was not yet so far gone that he was a threat to the west was he? Surely not! Sesshomaru scowled. "I will not stand against you. I can not. But, before you go, I would have the fangs Sō'unga and Tessaiga be given into my keeping. They are _my_ birthright are they not?"

'If I say I will not give them to you... would you kill your own Sire?" the general asked. As the younger inu closed the distance between them Setomaru could practically taste the cloying of scent Izayoi clinging to his Sire's clothing and hair; Perhaps the swords weren't the problem, perhaps it was the taint of the human female that had bewitched him. Seto's stomach churned at the memory of her filthy hands caressing the Moko-moko draped across the Dog General's shoulders.

The young prince felt his eyes bleed red and the venom building up in his veins. His claws began to drip and the vegetation at his feet sizzled and hissed as it dissolved into green mist. He closed his eyes and willed his control to return, the golden gleam returned only reluctantly. He breathed with difficulty past the lump in his throat. How could his Chichiue even ask such a thing? Had he lost sight of everything that had made him a truly great leader?

"Do you desire power so much?" The general could have been asking himself that question but Seto doubted it. Seeing him now it seemed Inu no Taishō had crossed a line some time ago. Now he was blind to everything but his own ambition. He saw everyone as a threat and he had somehow become a slave to the swords cravings. "Why?" Inu no Taishō asked. The frost in his voice chilled his son to the bone.

There was no going back. Seto's heart was heavy within him. 'What can I say?' The boy silently screamed, 'What reason can I give that he will listen to?' "Conquest." Seto breathed, "I must travel the path of conquest... power is necessary in order to walk that path. I need the swords."

'Please tell me that is a useless goal, an empty prize that would cost more lives than it was worth… including my own. Tell me I am too valuable to be sold at such a price. Please!' luminous golden eyes begged…and were refused.

Inu Taishō looked contemplative, "Conquest, hmm? Is there something you want to protect?" just for an instant Seto saw a flicker of the man he had so admired…then it was gone. That noble face twisted into a sneer revealing fangs and it seemed a stranger was staring out from behind his Chichiue's eyes. Seto's heart broke.

"Something to protect?" the prince shook his head, He schooled his voice to the same level of impassiveness his mother had perfected long ago, "I have no need to pursue such an endeavor," he announced. I don't want to kill you Oyaji, his mind cried. I want to save you but I don't know how. I don't want it to end like this. His heart twisted within him as he raised his hands to attack. But the great general transformed into his bestial form and ran off leaving his son alone.

The prince wept in the darkness until his dragon mount ambled over to him sniffing and nuzzling with its twin noses attempting to offer what comfort it could to the distraught youth…a pup no longer.


	12. Blood Bound Boon

Part 12: A Blood Bound Boon

Some moons later Setomaru was practicing his sword work in the garden, trying to strengthen the muscles of his left arm when his lady mother decided to make her appearance.

Ever dressed in the pure samite of the northern lands Lady Saluki, was the personification of glacial beauty and grace. She saw her son was schooled in etiquette and the rule of law as befitting a proper prince, she tutored him on matters above Myoga's station but their relationship did not go much deeper than that.

It was strange that she would come to him…now while he was slightly rumpled. A full Daiyō kai ought never to be seen to sweat he knew it well enough, but the sun was hot and he had been purposefully pushing himself to his limits. Even his moko-moko hung a bit limp against his shoulder.

Seto unconsciously braced for the inevitable scathing comment. Her aquiline nose would twitch and she would roll her eyes and compare his sent to a damp human, a water imp or some equally loathsome creature. He waited for the usual reaction… It didn't come.

As she neared the prince became even more convinced something was very wrong. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched in his throat when he noticed there were tiny droplets of red on the collar and sleeves of her Furisode.

It reminded him of the bright stains the benibana petals had left on his own kimono after his first outing with Sora. But his nose told him these marks had not been left by flowers. They were blood, her blood, in instances of high emotion it was not uncommon for an Inu's claws to pierced the palm of their own hand. But he had never dreamed his mother to fall prey to such a lapse.

"Son," she whispered.

"Mother," he nodded in return. It was a very stilted exchange, Lady Saluki was normally cold. They had never had a casual relationship but this was something else altogether and Seto felt his hackles rise instinctively as if in response to some unseen threat.

She nodded her mouth set in a firm line and without preamble announced, "Your Sire is dead."

Golden eyes blinked uncomprehendingly. Seto didn't know how to react. If he had been able to shift forms he likely would have done so, howling his distress to the skies. But he could not…and his present form had already cried itself out under the sun's dispassionate gaze and the seemingly endless watches of the night after his Chichiue's ill-conceived departure. This Setomaru had no tears left and the fact there would be no reconciliation between them left a cold lump in his stomach that not even his poison could dissolve.

"The swords?" he asked tonelessly.

She sniffed and flicked her long silvery white hair over her shoulder. "Behold your birthright." She drew a sheathed sword from the folds of her robe and held it out to him. He stretched out his hand to take it and immediately sensed what was wrong—withdrawing his hand.

"That, that is Tenseiga." He announced confused, "Where is the Tetsusaiga where is Sou'unga?"

"You refused Sou'unga did you not?" The ice queen reminded.

"I did…but the death and hell blades are too dangerous to entrust to another. If Inu no Taishō is not here to control them no other Dai Yōkai in all the land is capable of wielding them in safety!"

" _This_ is your birthright." She shook the sword hard enough that it rattled in the scabbard, "I can give you no other. If you would have the others for yourself you must grow strong enough to take them. You know how it must be for those who would rule the kingdom of the West. I have seen you schooled in the traditions of our clan. You must prove yourself worthy as your Sire Akita did…and your Grandsire Inu Toga before him. Do you understand?"

He nodded solemnly and knelt before her.

The sword of life sang as she pulled it free of its bindings. He felt the kiss of cold steal lightly first on one shoulder then the other, lastly, he felt it grace the back of his neck before he rose and took it from her hands, sheathed once more. "You have your Sire's gift, such as it is. I would give you one as well to guard you on your quest…if you will have it."

"What would you give me?" he asked trying to hide his nervousness. It was common knowledge the Lady of the West considered generosity a human frailty; and sentimentality a taint. A weakness any self-respecting yōkai could not afford.

Even as a pup he could never recall having received so much as a bone to teethe on from his mother's hand. Now, at such a time as this, the gleam in her golden eyes was peculiar and it unnerved him more than a little.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I would have you wear my armor and corselet. It served me well when I rode with the armies of my people…before Akita no Tasho caught and tamed me."

"You are many things, Hahaoya; I have never mistaken you for being tame." He frowned.

"Perhaps," She conceded with a shrug and there was genuineness in her eyes Setomaru never thought to see. The icy pools seemed to thaw just a fraction and he caught a glimpse of the depth of the sorrow and pain she hid behind her perpetual mask of indifference. He wondered if emotion had always been there beneath the icy veneer or had it come alive only recently in the wake of his Chichiue s passing? He could not say.

"I am content to wear your armor if you will it." He nodded

"It is there." she motioned to a cloth wrapped pile setting on one of the stone benches beside the entry to the garden. "It is Yōki infused and will grow as you do. It ought to accommodate your shoulder guard more easily than the banded style Akita no Taishō preferred. Try it on. See how it adjusts to you."

He nodded absently and went to don the armor as she had suggested. He felt numb and did not even notice her pale hands assisting his fumbling attempts to settle the breastplate beneath the spiked band stretching over his shoulder. There was still no way to determine how important it was in preventing the poison from overwhelming him.

The Queen moved to adjust the straps of the lotus-shaped Fauld around his slim hips. He never wanted affection from her, he knew to look elsewhere for support but now there was no one else. His Chichiue was dead. It was too much. He felt himself slipping into shock. His hands trembled so badly he could not manage to tie the sash. She took it from him and made the knot in short order then slipped the Tenseiga into it.

~O~

"I have two requests of you my son." The Inu queen whispered softly into his pointed ear.

"Ask." Setomaru blinked.

"First I would have your Sire's piece of the…what you call it, moko-moko? To remember you both by- It would be… a comfort, I think."

He nodded his assent, not trusting his voice not to betray him if he spoke. His piece had grown nearly doubling in length and thickness, The Dog General's piece was still twice as long. Regardless he suspected the two halves had been parted too long to return to the way they had been. If she would look after it, he could trust her to keep it safe.

"Secondly I would ask that your first quest be to deliver your brothers birthright to him in my place. I fear I am incapable of doing so without causing bloodshed."

"My…My what?" Seto gasped and blinked, the slit pupils of his golden eyes going wide.

"Your hanyo Half-brother, give him this." She pressed a large black pearl into his hand "I think you know where to find him. If not I'm sure your nose will lead you back to the healer's hut."

"Izayoi." He hissed through clenched teeth.

His dam nodded, her fingers closing to form a tight fist, claws piercing her palm let again. "Humans are so very fragile they break so very easily…but your Sire would not approve." She shook her head, "It was his final wish that she be protected…and the child.

Ours is a cruel world, especially for a half-breed. It is an abomination of course but your sire sacrificed his life for it. I will allow it the chance to grow to adulthood. Despite better judgment, I assure you."

'I have a brother!' Seto's mind was reeling. His Chichiue's last words echoed loud in his ears, 'Do you have something to protect?' perhaps he had misinterpreted the fervor in Inu no Taisho's eyes.

"Go now," She directed him. "I've had the servants gather supplies and pack them on that beast of yours. I've also given the order to have the anchor stones of the palace struck within the next few candle-marks.

I have lost my connection to this land. It perished along with Inu no Taishō. The winds will take me where they will. You must travel far and grow into the strong Dai yōkai you were born to be. Nothing less will be accepted of a lord of the west."

"Understood," He bowed to her and turned away. His steps took him to the gate and he did not look back. The two-headed demi-dragon stood tethered to a post at the edge of the wood. He mounted the beast without preamble and rode away from the only home he had ever known.

Seto did not look back till he felt the ground lurch beneath his mount's paws. The beast sidled and danced uncertainly as he reined it in. It was only by chance he happened to lift his gaze in time to see the massive castle rise above the trees.

He had known the palace was nearly as old as Gaia itself. Atlantean magic had shaped it from a giant chunk of levi-stone long before the fall of the ancients when the great North continent of Asgard had become Dai yōkai lands. Because of its nature and the changing politic and strategic demands of the western lands necessitated that the castle moved from time to time.

Inu no Taishō had chosen the valley where it had rested since the beginning of his reign. His mother was well within her rights to order it cast adrift once more. She was the Lady of the West until this Setomaru grew strong enough to rule in his sire's stead. At such time he could choose the best place for the castle to come to rest. But that necessity was still far in the future.

"I will do it," he whispered, caressing moko-moko absently. "I will become as great as you were otousan …greater in fact…just you wait and see." He clutched the black pearl in one elegantly clawed hand and tugged his beast's reigns with the other, galloping into the woods. His quest had begun.


	13. Inauspicious meeting

Part 13: Inauspicious meeting

The Hanyo was alone when he found it. The thoughtless human had left its basket outside between the woven twigs that fenced in the herb garden and the wilder boundary of the darkening woods. It was larger than the Okami pups had been but just as helpless.

Perhaps the human witch hoped one of the feral yōkai or other unthinking beasts might carry off the half-thing for their dinner. That way the fatherless pup would not be her concern any longer. The inu-prince frowned, not liking that idea at all.

"We share the blood of the Akita no Taishō little one, I can sent it on you. It makes you an heir of the West," he whispered kneeling beside the basket,

One of the two velvety triangle ears atop the Hanyo's head twitched and swiveled to catch his words and luminous golden eyes gazed up at him with innocent wonder. "That blood is a legacy. "Though the taint of that Ningen makes you weak and vulnerable it wouldn't do to have someone even less worthy spill a single drop of our Sire's blood. If anyone is going to…the task will fall to me and none other. I will not allow a lesser creature to end your pitiful existence." He crooned softly, "You are mine Otouto. It is a promise."

Both ears flicked this time swiveling to focus on his words. They looked so very soft. Seto was tempted to reach out and feel them, gauge whether they were as delicate as they looked. He leaned over the edge of the basket the hand that held the pearl outstretched. "See this little one?" he flicked the pearl causing it to roll over under and between his long thin fingers.

Honey gold eyes followed the darkly iridescent ball as it danced across his brother's knuckles then seemingly vanished, the magenta striped handmade as if to pluck it from one triangle puppy ear. Seto smiled recalling when Lady Amaterasu had pulled the same sleight-of-hand on him as a tiny welp it had taken him nearly a decade to figure how she had done it.

The baby-thing was suitably impressed and its mouth formed into an 'O' shape as it burbled happily at him. "The great Akita no Taishō wanted you to have this." He told the Hanyo holding out the pearl once more. "It is magic of course. I expect you will figure out what it is for when you are older. I don't know what it is either…But I'll help you if I can. Perhaps Totosai knows... we'll have to ask. He isn't the most reliable source of information but papa trusted him. In the meantime you need to keep it safe-"

"SETO-MA-RUE! You get away from him this instant!" An angry voice screeched. The young Inu-prince jumped startled and the pearl slipped from his fingers falling into the basket, likely striking the infant as it fell. A Hanyo's body may be that of a frail half-thing but there was no denying this one's lungs were quite strong as it wailed anger to the sky.

The human Izayoi practically exploded out of her shabby dwelling bearing down on him like an angry Oni-kuma guarding her cubs. He could almost imagine her eyes going red as she charged. The woman picked up a fist-sized rock and flung it at him.

"Filthy beast, Keep your poison away from my baby! What are you doing here? Why weren't you at your Akita's side when he needed you? It should have been you that died!" the woman cried out in her anger, in her pain. "Go away…Leave us alone!

A second and third rock followed the first each one glowing more brightly than the last. The prince's hackles raised and he braced himself for the attack. A He had not been aware the wench had Miko powers even so there was little a human could do against a Dai yōkai, even one as young as he. It was near incomprehensible she would have the audacity to attack him in the first place.

Her words were cruel and they resonated with the shadows that lay in his own heart. "It should have been you who died not him. You are useless, tainted. The poison will eat you from the inside out like a rotting tree. Your father was pure, strong, noble, kind. You will never be any of these things! I never want to see you around here again. I hate you! I hate you Seto- _me_ _!"_ she screamed using the epithet as if he were somehow her inferior.

He didn't care what a filthy human thought of him. He didn't care what his half-breed brother thought-or so he told himself. But the one thing that made him genuinely angry was the human females clothing…she wore a fire-rat robe, more specifically a robe made from the fur of _his_ fire rat-. He recognized its scent immediately. How could he not? It had been his first kill, the one he and his Chichi had taken down together. The one they had eaten there under the stars. A growl formed low in his throat and he could not prevent the venom from glistening on his claws.

'I will kill her… I will…' he took three steps and was halted by an unexpected tug from behind. He glanced over his shoulder with red-rimmed eyes only to note the small fists that had somehow found their way into the trailing end of his Moko-moko. Watery golden eyes stared at him pleadingly, "mama" the Hanyo whimpered and snuffled his impishly up-turned nose into the soft white fluff.

Elder brother moved quickly tugging the moko from the Hanyo's grubby paws, away from the half-thing's runny nose. "No," he growled stridently at the puppy-boy.

Little pointed fangs worried a pouty lower lip. Pointed puppy ears folded back in disappointment and golden eyes sparkled with renewed tears.

Elder brother huffed and turned his attention to Izayoi once more. "You saved my life once onna. I grant you yours now. We are even. Understand. I owe you _nothing_. You have no right to disgrace the name given by Inu no Tasho! Setomaru Koinu Azai is no more. If I so much as hear that name grace your tongue I swear I will rip it out by its root. This one is called Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru; Heir to the west. Do not forget it."

The baby thing was crying again and the woman was trying to console it. His keen ears caught her words all too clearly. "Hush, hush Inuyasha…that monster won't scare you anymore. I've chased him off. You see? I'll protect you always. Just you and I; we don't need anyone else. Hush my baby boy. Don't cry."

"Inuyasha, hm," the Inu prince growled his brother's name practically speechless that the woman had the audacity to name her Halfling welp, 'dog-god' "You think I am a monster, woman? _FINE_ , Then a monster I shall be…a thing born of your worst nightmares. But Inuyasha's life belongs to me…Don't mistake me, This Sesshomaru keeps his promises." With that, He pointedly turned his tail to the small hut on the outskirts of the human village and stalked off.

Having had his say he let go, his form rippled and grew as he shifted to his larger four-footed form. He was a bit surprised to see how much his natural form had grown during his forced convalescence. He was considerably larger than a horse. One well place pounce and he could likely crush the human's hovel. He was sorely tempted to leave the two as homeless as he was at present.

Loosed from the magic of his shoulder guard the poison surged through him, searing paw prints in the earth with each step he made. His fangs dripped too giving him the appearance of a rabid beast red-eyed and wild. He lifted his head to the sky and howled.

The wood resounded with the sound, birds and lesser yōkai took to flight, terrified by the dangerous aura that rolled off him blanketing the whole vale with his the strength of his ire. He had left his yōki signature on this place.

It would be a long time before any wild-things dared enter. The woman and the other stinking humans of the village would have to travel farther afield to hunt game but that wasn't his concern. Nothing overly hostile would bother them either.

Once the Inu prince began running it was very difficult to stop. He had no goal in mind, no home to go back too. Tradition dictated the heir to the west was effectively an exile until such time as he could prove himself a worthy of wearing his sire's mantle of leadership. It was up to him to make his way in the world.

The ground pounded away beneath snow white paws. It felt good to be back in his true form but it did little to soothe the ache in his breast. The Dog General's betrayal struck deep. Family was everything to the Inu, more important than pack and clan both. How was he to recover from the knowledge that he had the one thing he always dreamed of, a brother, only to realize he was more alone than ever?

Finally, he was forced to stop having found himself on a cliff face he blinked taking in the fathomless expanse of water far below. He could hardly believe he had run all the way to the sea but the truth of the matter stretched out beyond him, undeniable. It was the darkest night, wide eyes raised to observe the image of the crescent moon on the dancing waters.

He shifted back to his two-legged form it was effortless. The wind whipped about him tugging on his clothing and making the long silver strands of his hair whip about as if they were alive. He tugged moko-moko closer around his shoulder and neck as he stood gazing at the ocean fat below. Emotion bled from him leaving him exhausted he sunk to the ground tucking his knees against his chest and moments later he was asleep.


	14. Clouds key

Part 14: Clouds key

The Inu Prince never recalled having such a good sleep in his the two and a half centuries of life. He stretched his long frame and snuggled his face deeper into moko-moko reluctant to rejoin the waking world. His arms were entirely clasped around the fluffiness beneath him. Moko had clearly grown again and Sesshomaru wined quietly at the prospect of leaving the incredible softness that both cradled and embraced him. But the sun was high and he knew it was time to be up and about.

He had nearly accepted the unpleasant necessity of waking when a determined puff of warm moist air introduced itself to the delicate back of his neck. The young Inu prince was jolted fully awake in an instant, arms and legs flailing. He rolled and dropped several feet to land on the hard ground. The prince growled banishing the sleep from his mind and found himself under the dispassionate gaze of a determined demi-dragon wearing a familiar bridle. "You." the young prince scoffed.

The right head huffed, warm breath puffing the prince's long fringe out of his face. The left head nuzzled its young master's hand seeking affection. Long arms crossed across a chest clad in armor and robe of acromatula silk. "This Sesshomaru does not appreciate being awoken in such a manner." The young lord declared firmly.

Both heads looked dully chastised, ears folding back against their heads, necks lowered until twin chins almost touched the ground in a picture of contrition. The inu-lord snorted and rose to his feet, brushing the wrinkles out of his pristine white robe and pantaloons. But one thing was missing; moko-moko was not in its customary place at his shoulder, neither was it lying in a discarded heap where he had been so recently at rest.

Instead, the cloud thing had somewhat reverted to its true nature and it floated several hand-spans above the ground sparkling with morning dew. Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully and pulled the hovering cloud nearer. He pushed down on the springy substance. It resisted maintaining its distance above the ground. He smoothed it out with both hands and felt its pleasure resonate with the contact.

He encouraged the moko to float in a circle around him starting at his knees. He walked a few paces stroking the fluff. It followed obediently not wanting to miss out on the caress; it even floated a bit higher so he would not have to stoop to pet it. When it was nearly waist height and far enough from the cliff face he eased it behind him and sat, carefully, trustingly. The moko did not let him down. "Very good." he crooned softly, almost too softly to hear but the moko-moko blushed at the praise taking on a pale rose hue.

He dug his long fingers into the fluff kneading it gently as a kitten might. Pleased it rose higher nearly to the same height as the dragon's shoulder. Sesshomaru grabbed the beasts trailing reigns.

"Back." The Lord commanded. The dragon took several backward steps, for all intent and purpose, towing its hovering master into the middle of the meadow.

Sesshomaru smiled, his yōki flared in content and moko-moko responded in kind swelling and spreading beneath him. The young prince floated near the dragon's left head now.

His heart beat fast in his chest with excitement and something more. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in a while, not since his injury at least. It seemed so alien he had to examine it to put a name to it. If he wasn't mistaken it felt suspiciously like pride, confidence…joy.

Sesshomaru put one outstretched hand on the beasts bridle to steady himself. He carefully drew his knees up tucking his ankle booted feet beneath him. Then he gently eased himself into a standing position balanced on the cloud.

He was smirking unabashedly now but he figured the breach in discipline was acceptable since the only one to witness the lapse was a mostly mute mudra. "Run!" he ordered the beast and it obeyed.

He was flying through the air, silver hair streaming out behind him as the miles fell away. He learned that he could direct the cloud by shifting his balance and caressing it with the toe of his boot would make it rise or fall. Soon he was able to release his hold on the dragon's harness soaring under his own power. "This Dog can fly." He gloated sincerely, "With a bit of help."

A nostalgic smile crept across his normally placid face at the memory of his winged friend. The slight tug at the invisible thread on his wrist assured him all was well with her. Those careless summer days with Sora seemed so far away! Still, he cherished them, keeping them always in easy reach, close as his Moko-moko.

Sesshomaru usually kept pace with the dragon but sometimes he would edge ahead urging the beast of burden to race across the kingdom that would one day come to recognize him as its lord.

The prince called things to a halt only when his stomach notified him it was time to eat. He brought the cloud down near the ground and leaped off, drawing the moko to its customary place around his shoulder. Then he set about unloading the bundles from the back of his mount before removing the restrictive bridal so it could graze in peace.

The Inu prince took his ease under a tree sipping nectar from a flask and nibbling a wedge of lembas bread spread with ambrosia the castle servants had packed for him. It was the first time the pain in his shoulder receded some. It felt as if he could breathe again.

To the world he would still be Sesshomaru, the face of perfect destruction, the ice prince his mother wanted him to be. In these quiet moments, he was beginning to think of himself as 'Shomaru' in the privacy of his mind. Finding less severe culmination of who he was, and who he had been.

After all 'Sho' meant flying; soaring in the air, and as far as he knew, he was the first Inu able to do more than run fast and jump far in canine form.

"Why did you decide to carry me?" He wondered, absently caressing the fluff at his collar. "What changed?" he asked scrunching his fingers more determinedly into the fluff. "I am able to take my natural form now. My yōki is keeping the poison at bay, Have I only now grown strong enough to sustain you?"

He felt the fluff ruffle beneath his touch and his keen senses detected a faint trace of scent clinging to the fluff. He licked his lips to confirm it was as he thought it was. "Salt." He determined.

The air at the seaside had been heavy with the scent. And so had moko-moko but for a different reason. Sesshomaru did not make it a habit to lie to himself. He had been clinging to Moko-moko very tight. It had been more than damp from his tears.

Myoga his tutor had often schooled him of the principles of Yōki energy; Like calls out to like more often than not. Sea-water and tears resonate in harmony with one another. Clouds absorb both. They feed and grow. It seemed likely that the depths of his grief had been the key to learning to soar.


	15. gods of war

Part 15: gods of war

Being alone caused the young Lord of the west to grow up faster than he dared imagine; it seemed every creature that walked his kingdom was determined to force him to prove himself or die trying.

It may have been a self-fulfilling prophesy when he named himself Sesshomaru as he had needed to kill and perfect his killing each and every day. Just as the poison had burned away what was weak in his spirit the constant struggle to survive further refined him.

Battle found him a dozen times as the sun traced its path across the sky. He was forced to recall everything his Chichiue and his tutors had taught him just to survive. As seasons changed he learned to meld various techniques together by necessity creating his own style and methods to overcome opposition. As iron sharpens iron his body and mind were forcibly honed to a razor's edge. Countless battles for Survival ensured this Sesshomaru adopted a stance that said to the world "I will not bow, I will not submit, I will prevail and woe to any who seek to stand against me!"

The young Lord was making his way along the rocky coast of the Great Southern Sea when he was approached by two centurions dressed in the livery of the Kingdom of the West. These were not the first of his Sire's allies to set themselves against him. The prince's lengthy recovery from the damage done to his shoulder meant many seasons since he had been in close contact with those who had pledged their loyalty to Inu no Taishō. in consequence the soldiers didn't know or trust him as might have been the case if things had gone differently. It was difficult to discern the motive behind these attacks.

Some wanted to make a name for themselves by defeating him, others were determined to test his mettle and gauge whether the questing prince was worthy of their loyalty. It would not do to simply kill them out of hand simply because they had not yet learned to call him, Lord Sesshomaru. Of course, there were also those who sought to usurp his position and destabilize the western peace. The Inu Prince had to take every challenge as a matter of life and death. It became a pattern to make an example of those that crossed him, dealing death with precise alacrity.

Every word and action was meant to declare that soft-hearted Setomaru was no more. His past was easily eclipsed by the truth of his actions. The kinder, gentler 'Shomaru' was hidden deep in his psyche—protected from harm by the icy shell. Outwardly, he had become Killing perfection, in every way that mattered.

These two dark haired Inu yōkai that approached him on the beach did not seem to have the same aggressive stance as those he had previously encountered. They were Siblings, the prince recalled, from the Crimson Clan though he had never bothered to learn their names.

He judged the elder male was the most immediate threat. His broad face was bland, his expression neutral or impassive but Sesshomaru recognized the large thunder cannon the dark haired Inu carried and knew the damage it could do. The Violet-eyed female was armed as well; the huge fan leaning against her shoulder was likely capable whipping the winds to fury. Still, she approached him with suitable deference.

"I am Kujaku and this is Seiten. We had the honor to serve the great Dog General." She declared.

"It means nothing, my Sire is dead." The prince acknowledged, schooling his features to impassivity careful not to let his guard down in case this was some sort of ruse.

"We are aware of that my lord." Seiten frowned. They knew the rules he was to live by during this season of trial. They could not aid him in any way, to do so would bring shame on him and might incite the displeasure of his ancestors. Sesshomaru could only hope they would not attempt to waylay him.

"Then I suggest you stay away from me." He reminded with a cold glare. He did not wish to kill them if he did not need too.

"No please wait!" The female stretched out her hand as if to grasp his sleeve. "Can't you at least try to hear us out?" she implored. "We came to slay the four war gods of Hōrai-Jima."

Hōrai island? He'd never heard of it. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Golden-eyes blinked with impassivity.

"It was your Sire's dying wish." Seiten cajoled.

Sesshomaru seethed at this blatant reminder of the hurtful estrangement between him and His Otousan. If the political situation had been all that important why had had the Dog General not thought to inform his Heir when he was alive? Why did this Sesshomaru need relative strangers to convey his sire's wishes from the grave? "I'm not interested." He growled striding past them without a glance.

"Lord Sesshomaru." They called after him. "Please!" The Inu prince ignored their pleas and walked away, Moko-moko waving dismissively from his shoulder... but that was hardly the end of the matter.

He did reconnaissance of his own, questioning the locals to find the truth of the matter from those immediately affected by it. There was much to learn, it seemed, and many willing sources from which to obtain it…surprisingly human and yōkai alike were willing to become his informants.

It didn't take long to learn that Hōrai Jima had long been a sanctuary for humans and demons who wanted to live in harmony with one another. It was a mystical place displaced in time. Twice a century the barrier weakened, and the island reappeared so the inhabitants could catch up on world affairs, trade with the locals and resupply themselves for the next cycle.

This time when the isle appeared from the mists it became apparent that all was not as it should be. The anticipated boats of wide-eyed hanyo children and their pioneering parents did not appear.

Instead, destruction rained down from the sky decimating the settlements surrounding the bay. In the wake of the chaos fearsome dæmons calling themselves the four Shitōshin, or war gods, appeared wreaking even more havoc on the unlucky survivors.

Most yōkai only attack humans rarely and usually as a result of some sort of provocation or when they need to feed. This was different. The descriptions struck a chord with the young lord and he was reminded of his lessons regarding Yōkai that had chosen to divest themselves of either soul or spirit becoming so drunk on power they styled themselves as gods.

It was very likely this was the sort of monsters who had decided to take up residence on the ephemeral isle. Master Myoga might have been a singular pain (in whatever body part happened to be within easy reach; when he was overcome with blood-thirst) but the flea Yokai had ensured his Prince knew to do his homework before going into battle against such creatures.


	16. Unlikely Allies

Part 16: unlikely allies

The local Priestess was surprised to be approached by the young Lord of the West, but since her people have a history of inter-species cooperation to draw from she was happy to share what she knew of the blight.

Sesshomaru crouched in the arcaded hall of the temple clawed hand cradling a bowl of tepid water seemingly flavored with sticks and tree-bark humans referred to as 'tea.' It was hardly pleasant, let alone palatable when one is accustomed to drinking nectar and ambrosia but he did know something of the dictates of hospitality.

Kanade sat cross-legged on the mat sipping from her own, much smaller cup. She sighed then quickly got to the matter at hand. "The Shitōshin are all exceedingly strong and fiercely violent." She explained "Their leader is a Dragon Yōkai called Ryūra, one of Ryūkotsusei's prize generals.

He is arrogant, sadistic and fights with twin blades of wind and thunder. Ryūra enjoys causing suffering whenever the opportunity arises and he has openly boasted about slaughtering most of the adults on Hōrai Island, human, and dæmon both, before coming to deal with us."

"Overconfidence can be exploited." Sesshomaru mused. "I will wager the four cannot be bested as a group they must be taken out one at a time. Divide and conquer," Then charged the woman, "tell me of the others."

"Jūra the 'Beast' is a Tiger Yōkai, brother to Byakko of the Snow." The woman continued. "He is a fearsome opponent with lightning speed. My people have found him to be extremely aggressive.

He usually fights single-handedly and holds his own without any problems. He is arrogant and impatient with no regard for life. It is quite unnerving that he seems to find fighting and killing to be fun, laughing hysterically as he battles."

"Yes, I am beginning to understand what they have done to themselves." The Inu lord nodded. "My teacher would say each was possessed of a body and soul but have divorced themselves of either spirit or soul. It is that singular element that grants reasoning beings an understanding of balance and the value of life." He sipped the 'tea' and did his best to suppress his revulsion for human food. "Are the others likewise afflicted, do you think?

"I fear I am no expert on Yōkai nature but I believe something else may be amiss with Gōra. He is the most animalistic of the bunch. He is as much a weapon as a monster. Strength is his forte thinking not so much. He is a gigantic turtle dæmon who obeys the others unquestioningly.

He is so massive that he inhabits the ocean surrounding Hōraijima and is unable to come ashore. His ranged attacks were the cause of the first wave of devastation capable of creating devastating yōki blasts from his mouth or the cannons mounted on his carapace. He is likely more vulnerable at close range his only defense being his long barbed prehensile tongue which he has been known to use to bind people or boats before devouring them.

"A ravenous body, without soul or spirit, living only for destruction," Sesshomaru intoned. "I expect it would take immense strength or profound stealth to overcome such a one. Tell me, what of the last?"

"Kyōra is believed to be one of the children of Suzaku which is why he has taken the name 'Misfortune.' The red-winged menace seeks powerful opponents to battle but does not restrict his predations in that regard.

I believe He is the most sadistic of the lot. He genuinely seems to love the slaughter and destruction. He attacks humans regularly without any provocation killing any and all that stand in his path, including women and children.

Kyōra appears to disdain weakness in general, and so seeks to destroy humans given the chance to expunge their weakness from the world, as they could never amount to a challenge for him."

"A body that retains its spirit but loses its soul craves power most of all." Sesshomaru shook his head wondering of his sire might have somehow fallen prey to the same malady before the end."

Shomaru found himself wondering after the nature of the black pearl his dam had entrusted him to give to Inuyasha. How many times had the circle of seasons drawn to a close...a hand span? two?

The measure of time in such small increments was a difficult concept for long-lived yōkai to grasp and the sting of rejection was still a poignant ache in his breast.

He recalled the feel of the pearl in his hand as if it were yester-eve; the pearl that was his brother's birthright was powerful, yes, but He hadn't sensed any particularly evil aura attached to the thing.

Could it have been the dog general's soul gem? Would that explain his sire's radical change in personality after his…injury? The prince sighed forlornly wondering 'was Inu no taso"s fate my fault after all?'

The priestess mistook the cause of his apparent melancholy, "The only thing we have going for us is time." Kanade explained shaking her head ruefully. "Three more sun-cycles and the island will shift and lock those renegades away for another five decades. But I pity those children, orphans now that will be subject to those so-called gods. What will become of them?"

"The Shitōshin are fractured creatures that fact makes them vulnerable. As a Miko, you can bind some of their power." Sesshomaru suggested. "The bits of themselves they have tried to do away with still exist-likely as orbs of power hidden somewhere on the Isle. You need a vessel to contain them, something like…" the prince looked around the room, golden eyes settled on a bejeweled comb box. "…this!"

He took the Tamakushi-Bako in clawed fingers, set his mouth in a grim line, focused on pouring his yōki energy into the gems, forging it into an object of power, "Your turn," He said passing it to the priestess.

"I see!" Kanade said dark-eyes smiling, as she adding her pink purification power to the wood and metal of the box. "Your dæmon energy is innately negatively charged and while my Ki is positive. Both will act together to enhance the box enough to both contain and conceal the four orbs of power from their owners."

"Hnn," one silver brow quirked upward, "This Sesshomaru would say yōki energy is positive and Miko binding powers are negative - but I will allow it is a matter of perspective. The logic is sound regardless." The young lord affirmed with a nod.

"Once the gems of power have been contained you need to hide the box somewhere the monsters can't access it. Preferably somewhere only those possessing both Yōkai and Ningen energies can access. I can distract whichever members of the unholy cabal are currently ashore while my mount flies you to the Isle."

"My thanks lord," The priestess nodded. "Let's do this!"


	17. Actionable Offense

Part 17: Actionable Offense

Sesshomaru arrived on the battlefield just in time to watch Seiten and Kujaku die, with apologies to him on their lips.

"He didn't live up to his reputation did he," The daemon Kyōra sneered consoling himself with the prospects of taking the Centurions' weapons as his battle trophies. The phoenix yōkai remained indignant that the two demons were so weak, and yet acted so righteously.

The Inu lord suspected weapons weren't the only thing the monster had appropriated in his conquests. Despite his barbaric lust for carnage, Kyōra affected a refined in manner and appearance. The, so called, war god was dressed in armor reminiscent of a moth daemon but they had been altered to allow for the partially furled structures of his vermillion wings.

Sesshomaru studied him for a few heartbeats before making his presence known. His opponent was average height with pale skin, wine red eyes, and verdant green lips. A pair of horn hair-sticks held back most of his wavy red hair, save for two long curls hanging in front of his pointed ears.

It seemed this style was designed to draw attention to the diamond-shaped yōki mark on his forehead. The gloating daemon seemed soft-spoken and carried himself with the casual grace and sophistication that reminded Shomaru uncomfortably of his Queen mother.

He shivered, pointedly reminding himself, that Kyōra's delicate, even feminine, appearance was merely a façade hiding something both monstrous and deadly. Having seen more than enough The Inu lord let his lightning whip serve as the only introduction he needed.

"What an unexpected pleasure this is." The winged yōkai practically purred narrowly leaping aside from the strike. "You are the lord Sesshomaru I've heard so much about. We should have crossed blades before now."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru challenged knowing his impassivity would only goad the proud monster. "and you call yourself a god?"

"Absolutely." Kyōra declared with supreme confidence. The winged form filled the Inu lord with nostalgia for his first friend Sora. The Centra ambassador and his retinue had wings of pearl white but it did not seem impossible that this fallen creature could have called them kin.

For just a fraction of an instant, the Inu considered what this formidable Yōkai might have been like had not fallen prey to the lure of power and split his soul. Kyōra might have made a worthy centurion serving loyally alongside Kujaku and Seiten.

Were this situation other than it was, the phoenix Yōki presented an exciting challenge against which he could test his strength. He might have even been a valuable ally had he not fallen to insanity.

"Ridiculous." The Inu Lord sneered dismissing the slight tinge of regret. He leaned in and poured yōki into his now perfected poison claw attack.

You can't argue with poison. The Shitōshin bursts into flame. "What was Inu no Taishō doing battling these weaklings." Sesshomaru mused. "It doesn't make any sense to me." He remarked making a note to consider the matter later in greater detail.

Just then, true to his Phoenix nature Kyōra rose from a pool of fire dancing in the wet sand. "My my you are strong." He taunted admiringly. "But you are unprepared never underestimate the power of a god."

Kyōra brandished Kujaku's crimson fan conjuring ephemeral Birds of fire that dove at Sesshomaru. This was no physical attack the Dai-yokai could deflect. They swarmed him summarily raking his back with razor sharp claws. The crimson scourge crowed in triumph, "Now that you bear my mark you will never escape me!" haughty laughter filled the air.

Sesshomaru met the taunt with a stunning dragon-strike but it met with no resistance as scarlet wings furled. Kyōra rose into the air and vanished. The only evidence as to what had occurred on the beach was the four fiery slashes tingling dully across the young prince's back.

"How unsatisfying." He sighed, idly shaking the tangles from silver white hair.

A tiny speck of green indicated his mount was making its way across the waters. Haroi island shimmered in the distance and faded from view. Those living on the shores would be safe for another half-century.

The Inu prince then turned his attention to his Sire's fallen generals where they lay lifeless on the beach. Tenseiga sang as he drew it from the sheath. His birthright, such as it was. He brandished the sword and focused his yōki into it until he could feel the blade pulse. Golden eyes shone bright piercing the veil of the otherworldly drawing his gaze to the soul harvesters that had gathered to do their work.

One strike banished half the creatures. A second finished off those that had gathered. A third strike sealed the rend that had been formed between soul and spirit, joints and marrow. Moments later, the fallen warriors opened their eyes and sat up. Gasping as heart and lungs began functioning once more.

He imagined having one's soul snatched back from the brink of the abyss had to be disorienting. Not an experience one would feel particularly grateful for. But these two had been loyal to Inu no Taishō. It seemed somewhat fitting to test his birthright on their behalf.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru growled. One clawed fingertip flicking between Seiten's dazed eyes as if she were a recalcitrant pup. "You have no battle sense…you fight without finesse or strategy." He echoed the words of lord Rouyakan who had been his first Fight Instructor. He flicked her partner's ear next, confirming, "You fared no better." Kujaku's ears folded back and he hung his head in contrition.

"The both of you rely too much on magical weapons and grand gestures. That is why you failed. Your weapons are gone…taken as spoils of war by that winged fend. Hōrai isle has been reclaimed by the mists of time. It is no longer your concern. This Sesshomaru will deal with the situation when it returns. Be on your way." He draped moko-moko more securely about his shoulders, turned his back on them, and continued his journey.


	18. More Misunderstandings

Part 18: More Misunderstandings

The young Questing Lord, had proven he was undeniably powerful, But he was still young by Yōkai standards, innocence is not something that gives way easily. Still he was determined that he would not, could not, go about using Akita no Taishō's sword thoughtlessly to circumvent death, as he had done for Kujaku and Seiten. To do so, it would upset the natural way of things, and there were plenty that would challenge him for the right to posses the sword that was his burden as much as t was his birthright.

In truth, he still mourned his Sires death. Many others had to face the painful sting of the loss of loved ones...the window of time he had the power to intervene was short but simply having the opportunity was not enough reason to intervene, though there were countless brings, human and yōki both who would plead for him do so he would harden his heart to their grief, by necessity. All things considered he determined Sesshomaru, "killing perfection" was a well chosen sobriquet indeed.

Having the power to recall random strangers from the clutches of the underworld while his sire lie dead was infuriating, none would even inform him where his sire's body lie so he could give voice to the things left unsaid between them and mourn properly. There were nights he would take up his four-footed form for no better reason that to have an excuse to howl at the moon without any one questioning his reasons for doing so.

As his travel progressed, it was clear that any that would stand against him was an enemy. It was rare indeed that one of those who saw fit to challenge him would acquit themselves well enough to earn his regard and earn the mercy of Tenseiga. Still the countless deaths and continual battle lay heavy on his heart. As the moons wore away the Inu prince found his mind returning again and again to Lady Kanade and the Hanyo of Hōrai-Jima trapped alone with the war gods.

He crafted an impassive mask, Icy and sullen like his mother's. But inside he wept and longed for the comfort he once found in his otousan's arms. He wondered what caused the Great Dog General to fixate on the matter of the "war gods" so much so that his Centurions labeled it his final wish?

"Is there something you want to protect?" his Sire's last words to him returned as if carried on the evening breeze. Inu no Taishō was no more, and his Lady mother was beyond his reach. But there was another who shared his legacy.

The Isle of Hōrai had been a symbol that represented yōki and humans living in harmony. It had been established as a safe place for Hanyo children to grow and flourish. For the first time in five cycles of the seasons, Sesshomaru's footsteps turned again toward a certain cabin on the outskirts of a human town.

Given the violent rebuff, he had received on his last visit he thought it best to approach the puppy eared Hanyo when he was not under his mother's watchful eye. Blood calls out to blood after all. He reached out with his senses trying to detect the flutter of Ki tainted yōki energy that was his half-brother.

He didn't have to wait long Inuyasha was a bundle of energy, just as he himself had been as a pup. The child's unbridled curiosity had him careening about the garden and exploring the fringes of the wood every chance he got.

Sesshomaru blanketed the area once more with his fearful aura as he had during his previous visit, ensuring nothing harmful would come near enough to harass his little brother. Despite being a half-yōkai Yasha sensed the flare of energy and froze almost mid-step to peer into the darkened woods.

His instinct was already attuned to any potential threat. The Lord of the West felt a flush of pride and it was all he could do not to launch himself out of the shadows to catch his younger sibling up in his arms and rub noses in a proper Inu greeting.

But he was mindful of frightening the boy further so he stepped carefully standing some meters away till the Hanyo had a chance to see him properly.

"Do you know who I am Inuyasha?" He asked, gold eyes shining bright eager to explain that this Shomaru maybe Lord of the West but he would always be Aniue to his Otouto.

It was the Inu way, kin before everything. He had so much to teach the boy. Even if Izayoi wouldn't allow him to live with them he didn't see any reason he couldn't stay in the area a while and spend time getting to know his brother.

Lost in his musings the, young inu-lord didn't notice when Inuyasha's golden eyes hardened. The half-breed caught up a jagged stick and lunged at him. "Sess-ru is a yucky beast." The child growled through his pearly white canines. "Danger-or-rous!"

The lord of the west could not have been seriously harmed by the pointy object questing after his unprotected thigh. But the betrayal hurt deeply, it shot knife-like through his chest. Sesshomaru _was_ Dangerous, that claim was true enough.

He had to be or he wouldn't survive being on his own. But the unbridled hatred in his half-brother's tone cut him to the quick. Just what had the Ningen woman been telling the boy?" He wondered mind reeling with the shock.

Inuyasha struck out with the pointed stick again and again: Shouting, with each strike. "Nasty, bad, pomp-ass! Inh-uman… Rabb-bid biter!"

Sesshomaru froze, breath caught in his throat with unbelief. The Hanyo had used the 'R' word. Rabid! The young lord of the west could barely comprehend it. His blood ran cold in his veins. The red-madness was something Inu never mentioned lightly.

It was a blood-curse worse than any other. Even Daiyōkai were not immune. Inu-tasho had been forced to put his own sire Inu-Touga down because of it. It had nearly ended their Sovereignty in the West.

That had been the reason the inu prince had practically trembled each time Inu no Taishō drew Sou'unga from its sheath and lost himself to the blood tide. There had always been the chance the madness might take him over.

As heir he had been trained in the knowledge that, should the curse cause the great general to turn, it would be his filial duty, to put the old dog down. He despised the thought, and even when the great Dog General had challenged him when last they spoke, he refused.

Despite their differences, love ran deep and forgave much. Though it seemed he had found its limits this harvest-season. Was his half-brother so eager to see him die?

Sesshomaru felt his mask of indifference cracking and he couldn't stand there any longer. He could not subject himself to being an object of his brother's hate. Killing-Perfection strode forward brushing past the boy as he purposefully made his way into the wood.

He did not notice Moko-moko reacted to his pain striking out at the tiny Hanyo, sending it flying backward, into the nearest tree. The child's head collided with the trunk there was vicious crack but his brother did not notice. His tall form was already disappearing among the shadows of the wood.


	19. Bridge to Beyond

Part 19: Bridge to Beyond

Shomaru sat in the mouth of a cave watching the rain. Moko-moko was swathed around his midriff and one clawed hand unconsciously stroked the cloud thing as his sodden thoughts meandered aimlessly across the shadowed landscape of his mind. He was alone. He hated it more than anything. But self-pity was an unproductive emotion, a weakness he could not afford.

His eyes stung and tears threatened to fall. Sesshomaru's yōki flared close to the surface. Poison tipped claws closed in a fist that rose to brush unseemly moisture away.

The tears may have gone, but the redness did not fade. Instead, it flared and intensified leaving each eyelid shaded with stunning magenta. Another set of yōki markings that would not be met with celebration. But he didn't even notice.

The rain stopped and the sun shone once more creeping into the mouth of the cave as it retreated toward the distant mountains. Candle-marks later a shadow descended on his sleeping form.

The exiled prince grunted in his sleep, he would have awoken instantly if there was a threat no matter how exhausted, so it only followed he was reasonably safe from whatever it was. Still, nose wrinkling in annoyance and he attempted to cuddle deeper into Moko-moko's soft folds.

The owner of the shadow cleared their throat noisily and the sound brought the young prince instantly alert. He struggled to sit up and wrapped his dignity about him as best he could then lifted his face to behold the fur-clad visage of one of Akita no Taisho's most trusted advisors.

Unlike his last notable encounter with members of The Lord of the West's entourage Kujaku and Seiten Sesshomaru had known and was known by, Raiga Daimyo Kaze, The Dog General's Guardian of the Wind, he had tutored the puppy prince in battle tactics and helped him master the art of fighting in his canine form. Curious Gold-eyes took in the unexpected visitor.

Raiga was rare Kazenoraiga easily the size of a full-grown elephant almost a third longer. Sesshomaru had never seen his humanoid form if he, in fact, had one. Regardless, Akita no Taishō retainer was a blue wolf with white lightning bolt markings. The jagged scar on his muzzle below his right eye proved he was a feral fighter with well-developed control of his yōki. Those menacing ox-like horns on his brow were capable of generating lightning shock or ice attacks.

"My lord," The elder Yōkai's voice was a rumbling growl emitted as it was from a throat not exactly designed to accommodate a Ningen tongue; the wolf sounded smooth and dangerous but given the length of his exile from his own kind, young Shomaru would have been hard-pressed to name anything that would have filled him with more satisfaction at that moment in time.

If he could have been anyone other than the heir to the west Sesshomaru would have rushed head first at Guardian Raiga burying his face and hands into the yōkai's thick fir crying like a small whelp who had been lost and alone in the wilderness far too long. But he was not, and the elder male was well aware of the fact.

The Wind Wolf inclined his head in a formal bow nose nearly touching his forepaws. "I am aware my presence is not exactly in keeping with tradition. I do not intend to interrupt your quest to prove yourself Lord of the West. Even so, I find myself in something of an awkward position." he began.

"As you know I was something of a bandit in my youth. I fought tooth and nail against the dragon clan, even when my own brother Shirubāurufu allied with my enemies. I pledged my life to the protection and keeping of the West."

"You have served my Sire This Sesshomaru is well aware of the debt my family owes you.

I have yet to prove myself a worthy heir to the West but anything you need of me, ask it, and I will do all within my power to see it done." The prince waved a hand to the open place beside the mouth of the cave inviting the larger beast to sit or lay so they could talk more comfortably about his concerns.

The guardian flopped down on the damp grass relieved at a chance to rest his tired paws. The sun was setting painting the sky with brilliant amber and rose. Raiga yawned, long pink tongue lolling out past his razor-sharp fangs.

"Would you rather rest? I can hunt something to eat and we can continue our conversation tomorrow." Shomaru offered to attempt to play the role of a gracious host.

"I'd rather get the worst out of the way if you don't mind," the elder Youkai admitted shifting uncomfortably at the admission. He was worrying his upper lip between his fangs and his massive tail beat against the ground in an unprecedented show of nervousness.

"Do as you please." Sesshomaru said imperiously. Secretly he was intrigued by the prospect of learning what it could be that perturbed the great wolf so.

"This is not easy to say," Raiga admitted needlessly. "You see, I've…well…" he huffed irritated at himself he would never have had such difficulty explaining if Lord Tasho hadn't died. There would have been no question that the general would understand. Still sputtering like a gangling pup did no good. It was quite unexpected when he blurted out, "I've gone and fallen in love. If I am to have any hope of siring young we will need your help."

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru blinked at the elder Yōkai.

"Kitræn is a Fire-Katsune and likely the most captivating Catling in all of Gaia." The guardian tried not to gush he was, just stating the truth after all.

"If you need to be released from your pledge as a guardian of the west so you may mate with this one, this Sesshomaru truss you will not actively side with our enemies. You are free to do as you wish. Beyond that, I do not see how _I_ may be of assistance." The young prince explained carefully.

"Freeing me from the guardian bond is but the first boon I would ask. But I need you to help free me from my ties to Gaia as well. I know the Inu council would take exception to my request given your current status as questing heir but I must ask: Will you consent to travel with me for a short time?"

"As you wish," Sesshomaru nodded.

"Let's go now then if you will follow me," The wind-wolf directed. Sesshomaru loaded his pack onto the two-headed demi-dragon knowing it would follow wherever he went then shifted to his canine form so that he might pace the elder beast a bit more easily.

It was perhaps the second watch of the night when they reached a sparkling waterfall in what would likely be picturesque glade in daylight. "If you will my lord, there is an artifact belonging to Inu no Taishō in a cave behind the falls. Could you collect it please?"

Sesshomaru shifted form again; Moko-moko stretched out and boiled beneath his feet forming a cloud so he might float across the surface of the water and hover before the falls. The slight spray misted his acromatula silk hakama, he folded the sleeve of his kimono back so it would not get wet when he reached behind the falls. It did not take long before his searching hand came in contact with wood.

Golden eyes widened in surprise when he withdrew the famed Nintoujou. The inu prince had heard many tales of the staff of two heads while he was young but had never known what had become of it after it had come into his Sire's keeping. Finding the legendary flaming stick behind a waterfall was something of a surprise.

"I expect you know how it got here," Shomaru commented nonchalantly. Only a pup would pester an elder for a story but there obviously was one. If the Guardian felt inclined to tell it who was he to argue?

"Hm, I do." Raiga admitted "Do be careful with it. We still have a way to go, if you would like to ride on my back I can tell you on the way." The inu youth complied without a word ignoring the sharp pain which resounded in his chest. The last Yōkai he had clung to in this fashion had been his otousan. Shomaru found himself stroking Moko-moko drawing comfort from the cloud-thing as he settled between the guardian's broad shoulder blades.


	20. A Miko called Midoriko

Part 20: A Miko called Midoriko

It was full dark now, the moon hung like a ripe fruit just over the horizon. "I'm sure your Sire told you the staff was the first thing of value Totosai ever created. It was molded after his elder siblings. Nichu and Micha were twins who kept a shrine on the slopes of Fūrin Kazan.

The mountain grew discontent, as it does from time to time. It rumbles and grumbles and spouts ash into the clouds. One evening the mountain spat out a particularly vicious mudslide that destroyed a human village nearby.

A young samurai named Mimi-Churana was one of the few survivors. He got it into his head that the shrine was supposed to protect the village and the lives lost were a direct consequence of the twins' inattention and willful disregard for human life.

In his anger and grief, he slew Nichu and Micha and burned the temple. Totosai carved the staff from the charred wood and their spirits chose to inhabit it rather continue on to the next realm.

After Inu Touga managed to save the cantankerous smith's life Totosai presented him with the staff. It has power there is no denying that, but Micha's shrieks like a banshee and Nichu's flaming temper can be as much a curse as a gift.

After provoking a near unending migraine and coming very close to singeing your sire's eyebrows off the great general decided the staff was too problematic to carry around. He tried to give it back to Totosai.

Unfortunately, the crusty hermit had gotten used to the quiet solitude and didn't particularly want to deal with his elder siblings squabbling. Water is the only thing that can quench their spirits, and then, only for a time.

Tasho decided to store Nintoujou in the falls until he found some sort of kappa or water sprite to look after it for him. It should work; frog folk are quite resilient, and just as prone to shrieking as any banshee. What is more, they don't generally have any hair or eyebrows or the staff to singe off."

"I doubt you would go to the trouble of finding me if you expected me to simply entrust the staff off to another. You want me to use it…Why?" Sesshomaru asked

"Nichu and Micha exist in a realm outside space and time. We need you to compel them to open that way so my Catling and I can pass through."

"Through to where?"

"The Mystic moon," Raiga announced, nose motioning poignantly skyward. "My Catling keeps a pet Miko called Midoriko. She is more able to explain that I, but the short of it is our present forms are incompatible and our yōki is too strong, too wild to allow us to shift to humanoid form. If our power was bound we could shift into compatible forms and live as mates.

Kitræn believes her Miko can use her purification powers to allow us to take on human form but it would only be temporary. We'd be constantly fighting our own bodies and our nature. We'd never have peace here on Gaia.

But if you use the staff to create a portal to the ghost moon we can craft our own peace where Gaia's magic can't reach. We won't revert to our natural forms and will be free to conceive and rear our young as Earthers do."

Sesshomaru had had positive interactions with the Miko Kanade and wasn't personally averse to giving this Midoriko a chance. It was the situation itself he found unbelievable, "You want to live as Ningen on the mystic moon, really?" asked incredulously.

"I love her. My Kitræn is worth the sacrifice. There is nothing for us here, no future. We will craft our own peace out there." the Daimyo Kaze admitted, pointed one ivory horn to the heavens.

"Let's just say this works, how will we keep others from using the same path. I can't say I much mind people leaving our world if that is what they really want but any road goes in two directions. It is my duty to keep the western lands safe We can't just have any random Earther slipping in and causing trouble here in Fudalera!."

"I expect the Miko could seal the way after we've gone through but I can't see that it would be too much of a problem. How many beings do you know who would jump into a well with the expectation of reaching an invisible world created from wish-magic that had once been their own?

It is just too unbelievable. And as I understand it Gaia exists only in earthen myth. If someone did manage to stumble through the gateway they wouldn't have the skills necessary for survival. I expect they'd be eaten by something in relatively short order." The wolf Youkai chuckled.

"I suppose you are right," Shomaru admitted with a yawn. He wouldn't dare question whether the venerable wolf and his mate possessed the necessary skills to live as humans on the equally alien world of the mystic moon. They would not be making such a drastic step if they were not prepared for it. He silently wished them well.

"We've still got many candle-marks to travel before reaching Edo, my prince. Why don't you rest."

"Hm," Sesshomaru agreed looping Moko-moko about himself, leaning forward, he tucked his feet up to rest against the guardians' back. The great beast's movements easily lulled him to sleep. But in his hazy dreams, it was his Sire's silken pelt that cradled him as they romped together across the star-strewn expanse of the heavens.

Shomaru felt safe and warm he really didn't want to wake but a persistent voice impinged on his dreams. "So this is the great dæmon of the west?" the voice announced, "Doesn't look like much." As if that weren't enough a manicured finger had the audacity to poke him in the side.

His elegant eyebrows knit together thin lips pursed into a miniscule frown and his nose twitched at the inescapable scent of Ningen.

"You really think a gangly adolescent puppy-boy has the power to sense the alignment of the planets?" the now annoying female snorted.

Sesshomaru bit back the urge to growl. The short hairs on the back of his neck rose and he felt the swell of acid beneath his claws. This 'puppy-boy' could end her in the space between one heartbeat and the next, but there was no need. The Daimyo Kaze had the situation well in hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the only Inu-yōkai of his generation to bear the Lunar-sigil. Show respect for our prince Miko." The guardian barked, "You are only human after all."

"You will be human too soon." The Miko scoffed. She was young and powerful. Sesshomaru could feel the warning crackle of ki energy in the air,

"Peace Miko mine…though Raiga dear, she also has a point, even if it was ill spoken." A third voice conceded. it was not an audible voice but one that resonated in the mind, soothing and melodious.

Silver lashes fluttered, amber-gold eyes reluctantly peeked from beneath crimson shaded lids. Shomaru regarded the one who doubtlessly held the wind guardian's heart.

He was truly too young to think seriously about mating in any but the most abstract terms. But he supposed the nine-tailed firecat was relatively shapely for a feline; with thick white gold fur and ice blue eyes.

She had been grooming a delicate forepaw oblivious of the blue flames which wreathed it when she felt his eyes on her. She paused and smiled pleasantly, "Did you rest well my prince?"

"Could one do less while under the watchful eye of the Daimyo Kaze?" the young inu shrugged disentangling himself from within the curl of the wolf deamon's tail and rose to his feet. "Hime Kitræn." He bowed granting the feline Yōkai equal status to her guardian mate.

Then Gold eyes met brown. Sesshomaru inclined his head only slightly to the Ningen, "Miko," He said, quashing the urge to smirk at the realization that his two-legged form was a full hands-breadth taller than the human.

"Midoriko is the shrine maiden of Edo." Kitræn introduced her pet with some measure of pride.

The young Inu nodded-not particularly impressed; the town crouching on the edge of the forest seemed rather grubby and tumbledown, even by human standards. A half-hearted lash of his energy whip would reduce the entire settlement to kindling.

The inu-prince disdained small talk, especially with people he did not know well. Much preferring to get down to the matter at hand; "What is it you require of this Sesshomaru?"

"There is a particularly potent power nexus nearby. It is called the lovers well; people frequently drop coins to make wishes come true." Kitræn stated with an elegant swish of her tails. "We intend to sacrifice something far more than gold to make our wish reality. Tiger mentioned you inherited a certain artifact that could open the gateway."

"I did." Sesshomaru nodded retrieving the staff of two heads from within a curl of Moko-moko. The spirits of the staff had been behaving themselves thus far, doubtlessly trying to lull their new handler into a false sense of security.

Sesshomaru suspected Micha was gearing up to wail. The Inu-prince would not stand for such impertinence and sent the big mouthed woman a withering glare that said 'cooperate or I'm taking you straight back to the falls.' Nichu's head grumbled a bit but it looked as if the twins would accept his direction for the time being. They opened their store of knowledge to him and he saw how to combine their power with his own.

"Your human wished to know whether I can sense the pull of the moons; I tell you Time is short. The mystic moon is nearly in position, closest to Gaia. The satellite moon is in apogee and will soon be eclipsed by the ghost's shadow. We should form the bridge when the blue moon is reflected in the water of the well. Is everything in readiness for your part in this?" He directed the Miko.

Midoriko nodded. "I have had several days to prepare," she admitted. You are sure you want to go through with this?" she asked the couple. "No second thoughts?"

Sesshomaru spent a good deal of time in humanoid form but he couldn't imagine what it would be like to shed fang and fur forever.

"None" the two senior yōkai answered in one voice. Love wove a powerful spell it seemed. Sesshomaru supposed His Sire's fate had driven that particular lesson home long ago. The wiles of women seemed something it might be prudent to avoid as long as possible.


	21. The Great Working

Part 21: the great working

The priestess nodded. "The well is this way." The three Yōkai followed the shrine maiden to the top of the hill. She set out several sacred objects and inscribed a circle around the star-crossed lovers and began her chant.

Sesshomaru watched the Miko's pink aura flare and swell. It prickled his skin and made moko-moko fluff up as if a storm was brewing. He could only imagine what Raiga and Kitræn felt to be standing in the eye of that storm. Draining their power and fusing it to the stones of the well.

The elder Yōkai shimmered in the pale moonlight. When the Miko's light diminished Sesshomaru couldn't help but marvel at her success. They certainly appeared human, in that they lacked yōki markings, stood on two legs and possessed ugly round ears on each side of their head except the coloring of their hair was a bit more exotic.

Most humans he had seen had hair black as night and dark eyes the color of mud. Anyone who had known the Daimyo Kaze would recognize him still, he was tall and broad with arms like corded iron.

Somehow the former wolf had managed to retain his ruff and mane even in human form. Hair of honey gold cascaded around his shoulders and a curious thatch of wild curls flowed around his broad smiling mouth down his cheeks and chin.

The Warrior carefully dressed in a white and gold tunic over dark breeches and boots, fingers fumbling somewhat with the ties. The Inu prince moved to assist him but the other man hardly noticed, so captivated was he by the sight of his lady love.

Kitræn had maintained both feline grace and feminine curve. Her hair was golden the color of grain ripe for harvest. She wore it shorter than her mate. Shoulder-length it waved tauntingly reminiscent of her nine plume-like tails. Her eyes were blue as ice yet full of light and laughter.

She seemed to be somewhat captivated by her hands and long pearly white nails, smiling softly. The gown Midoriko had chosen for her was blue, silk with a sash of gold belted around her. The wolf youkai could stand by no longer. He rushed to with tears in his eyes tangled her in his arms and lifted her feet from the ground. She looked into his eyes and before anyone knew it their lips were pressed together with fervent intent.

'It must be a Ningen thing,' Sesshomaru reasoned turning away from the display. It was not unheard of for yōkai couples to vie for dominance; usually, it was done in their bestial forms, and involved running and chasing and pouncing upon one another where prying eyes couldn't see. They would never try to devour one another so publically as this.'

Shomaru wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed for the couple or simply stunned. His parents had never done such things and he didn't like to be reminded of what the dog general did with his Ningen …Inuyasha's bearer. The boy shivered and crossed his arms over his chest.

To ease his own discomfit the young prince neatly pinned Midoriko with his golden glare, "I have never seen Ningen of this type, Are you sure this form will allow them to blend with the natives of the mystic moon?" he asked critically. But it was Raiga himself that answered untangling himself from his mate.

"Humans from the Southern Isles are much more varied than our native species." He explained carefully resting out his two-legged form. "My figure is modeled after a young explorer I chanced to meet washed up on the shores of the great salt sea. I helped him and he shared his story with me in return.

Leononis Noland Shezar was a lesser prince of a country called Cesario before he chanced to meet a moon maiden called Yuri Kanzaki. She was from a realm called Jay-Pann and shared many wondrous tales of things she considered commonplace in her world.

The encounter left an indelible impression on the boy. He could no longer overlook the ordinary nor find the same contentment in it. His eyes were opened to the vastness of the worlds beyond. His imagination drove him to explore and discover Gaia in all her majesty with hopes if finding a way to reconnect with his earthen friend in the future.

I admit I was touched by his spirit for adventure and shared my spark with him so he might have a greater chance of both realizing his dream and returning to his family. For a time he aged as a cub of mine would. He possessed a portion of a yōkai's stamina and healing capabilities. Leon was incredibly grateful for the gift and happily returned the soul fragment to me when I asked for it."

"I did not believe it was possible to for a yōkai to reclaim such a gift while the bearer still lived." Shomaru frowned, "Surely he would not have let you slay him."

"Of course not, Pup." Raiga ran long fingers through his curly golden mane. "Leon took good care of my spark. It grew and flourished in his keeping. I was able to safely withdraw my original investment and he retains the interest. I expect his healing abilities will not be as potent as when he held the full measure and he will once again age as any mortal."

"Such a thing could never be done by force without damaging the fragment. But young Schezar considered it no great loss." Kitræn purred and preened a bit even in her human form. "The boy has found a suitable mate and has his heart set on winning her."

She twirled a lock of long golden hair around her finger. "I approve of Encia of Austoria, she is both strong and kind. They make a fine pair. It was good to see them fully content at the prospect of making a den, rearing young and growing old together. Call me sentimental if you will but it seems fitting we bear their images as we attempt to do likewise on the mystic moon." The former fire cat sighed contently.

Raiga rumbled his agreement adding that "If by chance we happen upon the kingdom of Jay-Pann we may find Leon's moon maiden friend; She will recognize the image I bear and we can let her know how his story turned out."

"Hnn" Shomaru mumbled thinking of a certain friend he would very much like to see again; Sora. He sighed giving the mental tie that connected them a brief tug, he leaned on the staff-of-two-heads for a moment before recalling what he was meant to do with it.

"Alright…the moons are nearly aligned, are you ready to make the crossing?" he asked though he couldn't quite mask the petulance in his tone.

"Ah yes." Raiga conceded setting his bride on her feet once more before retrieving a sheathed sword and bulging rucksack of supplies and whatever was necessary to begin life anew in a world bereft of magic.

"You will be alright won't you Dori?" Kitræn asked her pet, as the Miko helped her with her own parcels and baggage as well.

"I'll be fine Kit." the young priestess assured her.

"You say that now but you never know what might happen." Her mistress admitted. "I spoke with my cousin Kilala, she just got her second tail a few moon cycles ago and is keen for adventure. She also has a soft spot for humans. So if you find you do need a companion…"

"I understand." The Miko hugged her quickly. "Thank you."

Raiga regarded his prickly prince, looking as if he was considering whether he might embrace the young yōkai and survive with his limbs intact. "I can never thank you enough My lord, Seto," the brawny man whispered.

Shomaru forestalled the action with a raised hand. "No thanks are needed Raiga Kaze for your centuries of loyalty and service as Daimyo of the west I grant you whatever land and destiny you wish for you and your lady beyond this gateway." he pierced his index finger with his fang and inscribing a crimson crescent on the man's brow, and then did likewise for his lady "I grant you title for whatever nation you see fit to rule, Lord and Lady Peacecraft."

The moon reflected in the water shone white and clear as it always did, then the edge began to soften and blur as the ghost moon eclipsed it, a glowing blue-white orb appearing out of the night. The staff of two heads shone with yōki energy Nichu began to chant in an ancient language while Micha sang counterpoint.

The young Dai Yōki spilled a few drops of blood into the water causing the moon's reflection to ripple and dance. Only those that shared the blood with those involved in the rite would be able to pass this way. Midoriko unexpectedly leaned in marking the pair as he had done before adding a few drops of her blood to the well. The water began to glow blue and swirl.

"Now." the Inu prince nodded the couple held hands and leaped into the void, vanishing. There was no splash; in fact, the well itself was empty, drained leaving only an unsettling aura behind.

In all of Gaia, only two souls had full knowledge of what went on that night. The inu prince nodded once to the human priestess and left.

It was many seasons later he chanced to hear of Lady Midoriko's sacrifice in crafting the magnificently cursed jewel of four souls. The people of Edo never learned how the lovers wishing-well became dry as a bone in a single night. In fact, the sandy soil seemed to devour whatever was thrown into it. Over time it became known as The Bone Eaters well.


	22. Dogs of war

Part 22: Dogs of war

The staff of two heads was returned to its hiding place behind the waterfall until such time as he might need it again. Time passed. Sesshomaru's efforts to consolidate his kingdom intensified. It was an unsettled time, Small skirmishes became wars and Sesshomaru had cause to learn diplomacy under fire. However, His relations with his hateful half-brother did not improve in the least.

No matter how impeccably he maintained his marble façade the Hanyo never failed to get under his skin, to provoke him into seeing red. Sesshomaru's comments became more scathing as he let go of all restraint and openly baited the boy whenever their paths chanced to cross.

There was only one notable occasion when the young lord of the west purposely sought out his brother, hoping to enlist his aid. War was brewing from the south.

The felines had a long-standing hatred for Inu Tasho, who, under Sou'unga's influence, slew their king several millennia s before. It had taken them many centuries to recoup their losses but they were still hungry for revenge. Sesshomaru knew the sudden reappearance of Myoga his old tutor did not bode well.

And he was entirely correct. The bloodthirsty flea brought a missive from the lady of the west, his mother, suggesting he smooth things over with a political marriage to the green-eyed princess of the panther clans. After all, partisan maneuvering had been the impetus between her own marriage to Akita no Taishō millennia ago; a fact which more than anything else served to warn the young Lord against following in their world-weary paw prints.

Sesshomaru didn't bear any particular grudge against the leopard people, in fact, the inestimable inu-prince had much in common with Princess Toran of clan Ctarl-Ctarl …too things in common in point of fact. Anyone with half a brain ought to know the two of them would have made passable allies or even occasional friends.

But two strong-willed Alpha's keeping company with one another from one candle-mark to next would have been completely miserable before the season turned, And fur would fly shortly thereafter.

As Lord of the West, Sesshomaru would have been within his rights to broker a union between his irascible half-brother and one of Torran's younger sisters, Karan or Shunran.

The kits seemed nice enough, sweet, when they weren't trying to scratch your eyes out; which come to think of it, was more than he could say about InuYasha. The elder inu had no doubt attempting to play matchmaker for his short-tempered sibling would likely cause more wars than it would end.

The thought of any such pre-arranged union made the Inu-prince unspeakably uncomfortable and he wouldn't force something on his brother that he sought to escape himself. No one ought to choose the mate for another. In the dark of night, Seto admitted to himself, that the only female he would ever consider taking as his own, even for an instant, was Sora.

She had been the first, and debatably the only friend the icy princeling had, whether that relationship would, or could ever evolve into something akin to what Raiga and Kitræn had, was purely hypothetical But the red chord of destiny bound them together. It was a fact. And he wasn't about to give up on his promise to the girl whose courage had taught him to fly.

When push came to shove, Sesshomaru saw enlisting his brother's aid in battle as the best option. Regardless of their painful history the young lord genuinely wanted to give InuYasha the opportunity to fight by his side to restore honor to the West, as the true Inu prince he was born to be.

He hoped their relationship might even improve as they fought for a common goal. But it was for nothing as Sesshomaru learned the idiot Hanyo had somehow run afoul of the priestess of Edo, Midoriko's heir, and ended up pinned to a tree by a magical arrow.

War was inevitable and without his Inu no Tasho's most powerful swords Tessaiga and Sou'unga, he needed allies, and …an army willing to fight, die, be resurrected and fight some more, at his command.

Inu no Taishō's commander Rōyakan had fought the Panthers before and was keen to do so again, Lady Amaterasu and the wolves of the East came to their aid bring with them Yorozoku and many wolves from the northern mountain tribes. The canines stood united, determined to settle the matter with the felines driving them back to their southern homelands.

The Ice Prince was not the charismatic General his sire had been but he knew tactics and never shirked his duty to defend the West. The battle raged for several moon cycles, it was the mere blink of an eye in the life of a yōkai but it shook the icy prince more than he cared to admit.

It was bloody and vicious. The dog prince saw no honor or glory, only blood, and death. Sesshomaru exhausted himself fighting at the head of the battle line from dawn to dusk and into the watches of the night. And when he wanted nothing more than to collapse into unconsciousness he had another battle to fight, against the denizens of the underworld who would snatch his fallen allies away unless he employed Tenseiga, the sword of life, to banish them.

Sesshomaru had despised Sou'unga, the mind-warping sword of the underworld while Inu no Taishō had lived and saw Tessaiga's ability to destroy a thousand yōkai with a single swing as excessive overkill. But now that he had experienced the realities of war, he longed for ether blade with all his heart.

The one that mastered those blades fought and dispatched foes from a distance. A single swing could banish the enemies from his shores before they could ever get within striking range of those he was oath-bound to protect.

His land, his people, his dreams; had been the driving force behind many of Inu no Taishō's actions when he challenged Ryūkotsusei one on one, it was to protect his men from the dragons. Sesshomaru understood that now. But, it was too late. He hadn't been bequeathed either of those blades.

He dealt death with claw and fang, whip and poison. Bearing the sword of life meant he watched the life leave the eyes of his enemies up close and personal. And he watched his men die at his command, again and again, even in his nightmares.

Then finally the last battle was fought. The felines were sent scattering back from whence they came. The army and allies of the West threw themselves heedlessly into the victory celebration, just as they had the battle fray. The warriors' voices were raised howling their victory to the moon above. Saga's were sung as they had been since time immemorial.

Many claimed Sesshomaru had done it, proven his worth in battle and earned enough renown to take his otousan's place as top-dog general of the west. If it were true then his time of exile had served its purpose and this season of rootless wandering was at an end. He could track down his mother's castle in the sky and anchor it where he pleased to establish the new capital city of the West.

If he had in fact succeeded in surpassing his Sire…and Sesshomaru doubted that he had.

The party, largely in his honor had no appeal. Shomaru did not like fuss. The noise and clamor of revelry reminded him too much of the chaos of war. The cries of jubilance twisted in his mind to become cries of the dead and dying. He found himself clutching Tensaiga's hilt and longing to slip away into the forests to find some peace.

Surprising enough he found himself high among the branches of a certain tree, reclining barely an arm's length from his senseless brother. Sesshomaru lazily stretched out one hand to pluck a few leaves from his Inuyasha's tangled silver hair.

It was strange seeing the puppy-eared boy so still. So quiet. He seemed peaceful almost if one disregarded the enchanted arrow fixing him in place. It irked Sesshomaru that his brother had gotten himself in this position. The Hanyo was not alive, neither was he dead Tensaiga did not have the power to bring the annoying welp back to him. He'd tried it, just to be sure.

"What have you done bakka-yasha." Sesshomaru sighed, lying back on the branch, moko-moko cuddled around him. "Don't you know your life is mine?" the daemon lord asked the oblivious hanyo. "You are my responsibility.

If you fall to the red haze I will be the one to kill you, put you out of your misery before you become a danger to yourself or others. I would have done the same for otousan if circumstance required it, just as he did for our grandsire.

But you have no regard for family. Your human blood is a noxious taint on our honor. Here you are, a victim of your own blunders. Betrayed by a second-rate Miko and pinned to a tree when you should have been fighting by my side. Selfish, selfish half-breed," Sesshomaru sighed then used his thumb and forefinger to flick his half-brother's nose as one chastised a truculent pup.

There was no response, of course. Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk. "Otousan died because of you, you know." The ice prince frowned. "This is how you repay him? Wasting the miserable life he died to protect?" Sesshomaru shook his head sadly, "Pathetic. How long do you intend to stay like this?"

The elder prince gazed up at the stars twinkling through the leaves. After the clamor of battle, he drank in the silence. Then suddenly and without warning, he felt a sharp pain lanced through his breast. Roughly the same place the arrow pierced his brother's heart.

Agony wave after wave washed through him each one more intense than the one before. Light exploded behind his eyes for a few heartbeats he wondered if this was what death felt like. He felt himself falling and was helpless to prevent it.


	23. Severed Ties

Part 23: Severed Ties

Sesshomaru came to himself moments later, lying in a heap at the foot of the tree. Moko-moko lay limp, lifeless beside him. But more disturbing to his bedazzled gaze was the tattered end of a red chord he found clenched in his fist. He knew instinctively that this was the ribbon of fate that bound him to his first friend, to Sora.

She said he would know if she was in trouble. But the war had taken so much of his time, his attention. He had lived in a constant state of impending danger for several moon cycles. What if she had needed him, called out to him and he hadn't heard or understood what the matter was? What did the broken chord mean…she couldn't be…dead?"

Shomaru had moko-moko caught up in his arms in an instant and he was running. Running as fast as he could; dodging trees, bounding over boulders, streaking over streams. He ran faster than the human eye could perceive. Raw-emotion urged him on. His speed continued to increase until he would appear an unsubstantial blur even to the eagle-eyed yōkai, leaving afterimages trailing in his wake.

He ran on two legs or on four. He leaped into the sky and flew. Still wasn't fast enough to catch the tattered and trailing end of the red cord that had connected him with the beloved companion of his youth.

He would sail the winds kneeling atop Moko moko for as long as he could. He was cautious with the cloud thing though. It seemed to hurt. Which made sense as it had been forged of twinned magics, his and Sora's granted it life. Sesshomaru knew it was suffering from the loss as much as he was.

He pushed his body to its breaking point and then beyond discovering a here to fore unknown yōki ability; Moko moko wrapped around his form magnifying his energy to such an extent they merge to form a sphere of balled lightning streaking like a comet through the air.

He wasn't exactly sure how to find the mystically hidden valley of the Centra Draconis but he thought he caught glimpses of the ethereal red chord tangled here and there, if he moved fast enough it would lead him to her.

The questing prince ate little and slept less. He pressed ever onward, resting only when his body collapsed in unconsciousness. Moons wore away unnoticed as his headlong rush took him inexorably over the mountains, through the teeth of the dragon where winter's grip never withdraws the land.

He left the west as a victorious warrior who then proved his mettle against fiends and frost giants traversing the most distant realms in Asgard. It took a devastating blizzard poring out the full measure of nature's fury right on his head to bring the proud prince to his knees.

It wasn't clear if he had failed to see the snow covered peak in the midst of the whiteout or passed out in his energy form hurtling through the sky.

What was clear was the deep furrow the yōkai lord's body created when he slammed headfirst into the unyielding surface. The trail of destruction revealed his body had bounced like a stone skipping across the mirrored surface of a lake before he came to a stop half-buried in a snowbank.

His humanoid body was too frail to survive in the extreme conditions, his bestial form proved to be a bit heartier. Even so, he was little more than a sodden furred foundling when he limped through the gate of heaven on chapped and bleeding paws.

The unbroken expanse of ice was left behind as trembling steps carried him further into the magically protected vale; marble columns and classical ruins partly overtaken by sprawling tree roots and ivy. Jewel-hued flowers gave way to ornamental trees, colorful tile mosaics, flowing fountains and standing stones covered with intricate inscriptions.

It seemed the city of the Centra was constructed from multicolored crystals. Its builders incorporated the shapes of nature into the architectural design. The general layout invoked an aquatic motif; The circular amphitheaters like frozen ripples on the surface of a pond. Many tiered Ziggurats, delicately hewn towers with conical roofs and dwellings in the form of conch shells, coral reefs and other materials one might find growing out of the sea floor.

The Inu Prince's vision blurred with fatigue he could barely make out the shadowy forms of the Centra Draconis wings spread wheeling and coasting like seabirds in the clear mountain air. Shomaru could hear the flutter of wings and catch a glimpse of movement in his peripheral vision but that was it. He shuttered and reverted to humanoid form.

Rolling weakly onto his back he called for her. "Sora…Sora!" tears traced their way down his frost chapped cheeks but he didn't care. "Where is she? What has happened? Sora!" his breaths came in rough panting in exhaustion.

"You are too late, boy." A bitter voice announced; scathing and angry. "They've taken her." Sesshomaru barely recognized the ambassador of the Centra Draconis, Sora's father, grief aged the draconian elder by several decades at least.

The winged man continued his rant, "And you are to blame, fool boy. If not for the pact I signed with Inu no Taishō I would kill you now! I should.

Were it not for you my Sora, could have flown to safety when the invaders came. But no, her immature wings never recovered from that stunt you pulled. And when the Bone army broke through our wards, dispelling our illusions, she couldn't flee with the rest of us. They took her and carried her beyond the southern sea…as a slave of Ziebach."

You left her?! He wanted to shout…knowing she could not fly, none of your people stayed to defend her or carry her to safety? He wanted to rail against the draconians to call them cowards. But he was too tired…to ill.

The shivering Inu prince could only gasp in wonder. "T-taken you said, they've taken her. S-she is still alive." the young dai-yōkai growled, clenching his fists and the acid beneath his claws dripped and sizzled, melting the marble on which he lay. "That means I am _NOT_ too late. I can still fetch her back. This Sesshomaru will do it." He intoned with steely resolve than he promptly lost consciousness.

Dispassionate hands carried him along a winding path bracketed by crystal monoliths sparking with energy. They brought them down a staircase from made of light passing from the upper-city to healing chambers deep within the medieval-style towers of the hidden-castle.


	24. Mystic Valley

Part 24: Mystic Valley

Sesshomaru woke in a bed, nestled amongst warm coverlets. He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but was had most definitely been long enough that his hair and tail were no longer a sodden mess leaching warmth from flesh and bone.

He ran his claws through the silver strands to set them once more to rights and was relieved to note that it seemed moko-moko was likewise free of the lingering damp.

"Awake already I see. You seem to have lost a bit of the drowned rat aura you had when you stumbled into the valley. I can get you a brush for that tatty pelt of yours if you'd prefer."

"This Sesshomaru is lacking nothing." he sniffed defensively.

"I beg to differ princeling. How you got across the tundra without supplies is a marvel in itself, but you won't make it across the dragon's teeth to the southern shore let alone all the way to Ziebach without help: My help to be precise."

"And you are?" The prince asked barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the young Centra woman.

"I am Varie. Sora is my best friend, my sister in all but blood, If you are mounting a rescue I'm coming with." The young woman seemed to be young and fit. She had large wine-dark eyes with magenta yōki sigils twin circles decorating her brow.

The young Centra's hair was dark like a raven's wing, as Sora's had been, but Varie possessed deep blue highlights which gleamed in the lamplight. Her clothing was simple, a sky-blue tunic with gold at the hems, white pantaloons, and half-boots.

"Do as you please." Sesshomaru shrugged disentangling himself from the covers and bent to retrieve his outer garments from where they hung before the fire. "I will be leaving in a few candle marks."

"You don't waste time, do you? Five-sun cycles fully unconscious and you aren't even going to take the time to eat first?" the Centra youth marveled.

"Five cycles lost already?" clawed fingers grasped the portion of moko-moko which was not dangling over the edge of the bed. Golden eyes blazed, cursing his apparent weakness.

"Has my mount arrived?" the prince asked, recalling had had out-paced the twin-headed beast stalwartly carrying the remains of his supplies at some point before the blizzard.

"So that strange lizard creature is yours then?" Varie scoffed, "We had wondered. It arrived about three nights ago and has been harassing our stable hands and devouring our grain stores ever since. Perhaps it is fortuitous you intend to set off as soon as possible. We can leave in the morning."

"Oh no, you can not! This youngling is my patient. He isn't going to be going anywhere for at least a fortnight!" Another voice interrupted from the doorway. Sesshomaru suspected the new female was elder than either Varie or himself though she was still likely a few centuries younger than his parents.

She wore a long-sleeved red dress with a purple wrap like an apron around her waist. Her long brown hair and emerald eyes reminded him of the lady-alpha of the wolf-demon tribe. The elder Centra seemed to possess the protective nature as Amaterasu's as well. "He needs time to heal, not to go running off on one of your hair-brained schemes."

"This Sesshomaru is sufficiently recovered." The Inu prince declared scowling at the newcomer. He had spent entirely too much of his life on bedrest to endure more, especially when Sora's life may well hang in the balance.

The inu prince sat up ignoring his aching muscles. The thin sheet which had been cocooning him slipped down to reveal his bare chest and the shoulder-guard restraining his curse.

He made no move to prevent it. He knew his curled tail would preserve his modesty even if the sheet were removed altogether. Still, the prince's eyes widened in surprise when the pooled fabric revealed magenta stripes decorating the milky skin between his lowest rib and hip bones.

Sesshomaru could not say when he had acquired the new yōki markings. It had to have been sometime during his headlong rush to the mystic valley. It made sense he supposed, his mastery of the plasma form was proof of his increase in power.

The elder brunet scowled hands on hips. "You will not go till I say you can go!"

"Ifalna We need to do this!" Varie declared fists clenched passionately. "The council may think there is nothing that can be done. But I don't believe it. Neither does dog-boy here. We have to try!"

Sesshomaru growled at the undignified sobriquet but held his tongue in that regard since he could not refute her argument. "I must find Sora." He declared changing tack to appeal to the healer's nature, "Imagine what those barbarians are doing to her."

Ifalna scowled obviously conflicted, the feathers of her elegant wings ruffling in agitation. "Three more sun-cycles' bed rest…then I am going with you. As you say, Sora might need medical attention when we find her."

-  
Note:  
In case you were wondering the depictions of the Mystic Valley and Ziabach are borrowed from the Escaflowne series as is the character of Varie (Sora was from the movie version) - Ifalna is from Final Fantasy VII I have also borrowed the general topography used in the games for my portrayal of the Southern Isles -politically this would be Pre-Crisis Core in that Shinra has yet to establish itself as a major political force. As a crossover, Midgard is presently the capital of Ziabach under the leadership of Emperor Dornkirk.


	25. Leave-taking

Part 25: Leave-taking

It seemed the sun dragged itself across the skies sluggishly. The petulant prince was frustrated in the extreme. He wanted to be gone. His two-headed beast had also found itself at loose ends stationing itself between two large crystals that flanked one of the main thoroughfares of the city. The mudra lay down and refused to be moved.

Despite his aching ribs, Shomaru was grateful for the excuse to leave the healing wing to deal with his recalcitrant beast. He could feel the energy pulsing within the huge glowing gems as he approached. Likewise, Moko-moko seeming both larger and more alive its trailing end swaying this way and that as the inu-prince strode down the lane.

Sesshomaru saw the matter immediately. Someone had removed the beasts harness and the basket halter on each head. Free of its burdens the creature believed it was at liberty to do as it pleased. Despite what he had told healer Ifalna, the truth was he had been in no condition to tell it otherwise.

Apparently, there was something about the glowing crystals that it found appealing. The left head leaned up to lick the crystal nearest to it. The action was followed by a buzz and crackle of energy. The head jerked back having received a shock of some sort, "Ahh," it moaned ears swiveled back, it snorted in mild discomfort.

Then the right head leaned in licking crystal nearest to it, this mineral also sparked at the point of contact and there was a slight tang of ozone in the air. The head jerked back from the shock "Unn," it sorted shaking its head from side to side in annoyance.

Then the left licked its crystal repeating the cycle with the same result. The two heads alternated their attention on the crystals: left, right, left, right. Neither liked the static-shocks the crystals dealt but either the taste or something about the overall experience must have been worth it.

If the Inu prince had still been a pup he would have been tempted to taste the crystals himself to see if he could discern their appeal. But as it was such a thing was clearly beneath his dignity.

He cleared his throat and glared at the creature that easily recognized its master's steps. "Ri! Ri! Diup" he commanded quietly swatting the creature on its flank. It obeyed lurching to its feet and ambling over to assess it's lord with a cautious sniff of his hair. Shomaru ignored the beast, turning on his heel and walked off toward the makeshift stables where the keepers had left his supplies and accouterments.

The pile had gotten larger during the past two night-watches. Ifalna and Varie had added their own belongings and he suspected several others had helped outfit them as well in a silent show of support - In direct contravention to the council's decree.

Winged or not, Sora was one of their own. They might not want to confront the might of Ziebach's bone army themselves, but they did not want to give up on her either. The only thing they could do was try to ensure the team had everything they might need and wish them the best of luck.

Shomaru ran a hand over the beast's withers and back ensuring none of its scales had come loose in the time they had been apart. He was equally attentive checking the demi-dragon's foot pads and claws.

Next, he grabbed one of the beast's ears with practiced ease, squeezing it firmly between thumb and index finger signaling the beast to lower itself to the ground it was one small concession in deference to that fussy healer's admonishments.

He meticulously arranged the karakul wool-rug across the demi-dragon's withers carefully to smoothing out the wrinkles and preventing bunching. Next came the cloth stuffed back-pads. He laid a Pendant cloth cover of acromatula silk over the rug and pads to keep the saddle frame from chafing and to help keep his beast protected and warm.

The hand-carved saddle was stuffed with cloth padding and covered with Shagreen skin affixed to a frame of wood with three separate saddle trees. It should be able to accommodate two riders and their associated supplies with little difficulty.

The only challenge was getting it positioned correctly on the beasts back. It was large and unwieldy especially when one was injured. A lesser being would have asked one of the attendants to help him but this Sesshomaru was a proud prince and it was his duty as his Heir to the West to care for his beast just as he had since he was a pup. He grasped the first and second saddle trees and hoisted the wood frame up careful to protect his lower back and still aching ribs.

The young inu had to rest much of the saddle's weight on his right thigh before pivoting to place the frame across his mount's scaled back. That nosy healer would be happy to note this Sesshomaru did not so much as wince as he adjusted the saddle.

Shomaru swept the back of one hand across the moon mark on his brow quickly removing the tell-tale sheen of sweat he didn't want to admit was present as a result of what was normally light exertion. The other hand he kept on the central saddle tree holding it in place.

"Diup" He ordered the beast to its feet. Once the two-headed demi-dragon was upright again it was easier to reposition the saddle forward so would sit comfortably along his beast's long sinuous body without rubbing against protruding hipbones. He cinched the main girth over the demi-dragon's sternum as tightly as possible. The back strap went next across the middle of its belly.

Shomaru had heard some creatures would purposefully inflate their belly causing the straps to slip later but his beast was loyal and didn't usually play such games. Of course, there was no need, the prince knew just how tight to make the straps to keep the saddle stable without making the creature uncomfortable.

The fringed Chest strap fixed loosely to prevent the saddle from shifting backward and the crupper around the band encircled the scaled rump beneath the tail to prevent the saddle from sliding forward.

"All set," he confirmed patting the beast's flank as he checked the blankets one last time to make sure they were lying flat. The left head made a wuffling noise while the right snorted ruffling its riders silver bangs. "Yes, I am ready to be gone as well." He quietly commiserated. It was no great hardship to make an accounting of accumulated supplies as he packed them into the various service packs and saddlebags.

"Not trying to leave without us are you?" Vaire asked though the point was moot; he could see she was already dressed for the journey with a pack and bedroll slung over her arm.

Ifalna sent him a firm frown when she noted the demi-dragon was loaded and ready to go. "let me check your ribs."

"I'm fine." He tried to wave her away but the winged one was quite persistent and would not relent until she had been as meticulous about his own bandages as had been equipping his beast.

"You will not ride before high-sun on the morrow while those ribs finish mending. Nothing strenuous; No climbing about, no fighting. Varie and I will set up camp and do all the heavy lifting." She demanded. On one hand, Sesshomaru bristled. He was a Dai-Yōkai and a prince. He hated being told what to do…especially by healers. On the other hand, he hadn't felt this 'cared for' in a very long time. It made something in his breast clench. He didn't know how to respond.

"Do as you please" he shrugged noncommittally. One clawed hand grasped the reigns of his beast, the other stroked Moko-moko seeding it with Yōkai energy until it expanded to form a cloud rolling and churning beneath his booted feet. He knelt as the cloud gathered beneath him, lifting him away from the ground.

"I will fly." He told them, tugging the demi-dragon's reigns to urging it forward and up. In no time they were sailing through the marble arch and away from the mystic valley.

The two Centra looked stunned for the span of several breaths. Varie recovered first, white wings shimmering into being with a flash of light. She was aloft in a heartbeat.

The healer followed several breaths later, though she caught up to the haughty dog dæmon in a flurry of wingbeats. "Don't strain yourself" Ifalna reminded with a huff.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to reply. He saw no point in explaining that cloud striding was his preferred form of travel. The fact that it was far less stressful on his healing body than walking, running, riding or shifting to bolt form was incidental. It had nothing to do with the fact that his ribs still twinged a bit him if he breathed too deeply. He was fine. More than fine actually!


	26. A Measure of Companionship

Athor note: thank you Purple Rain For pointing out I mixed up the characters names last chapter, I have fixed that now, also yes, Sun-cycles= days moons=months, Sun season=summer, greening=Spring, harvest=Autumn, Turning or cycle of the seasons=year

Part 26: A Measure of Companionship

Leaving the Mystic Valley was anticlimactic for the most part. Since they did not have the public support of the council no one gathered to see them off or acknowledged them in any way really. Once beyond the magically sheltered settlement, the small rescue party found themselves traversing the moor shrouded in thick fog swirling vortex-referred to as the gate of Atlantis.

Jagged rocks loomed out of the swirling snow to block one's path as if to test those who deem themselves worthy inheritors of the mysteries of Atlantis. The contrary winds made flying incredibly problematic. The travelers were entirely reliant on the mountain's mercy as they traced their descended from the roof of the world. Sesshomaru was forced to revert to his canine form to lead his beast of burden through the storm…the two draconians clinging to his back. Their decent took them past wind-torn peeks, stone monoliths which cast long blue shadows, across the snow.

The first few rocks that came hurtling toward them out of the mist almost caught him by surprise. His lightning whip lashed out sundering stone into fist-sized chunks that bounced harmlessly off his beast's scaled hide.

The magnetite imbued boulders and free-floating levi-stones were more inconveniences than a threat. The smallest projectiles were roughly the size of a human head easily tossed about by the contrary winds; they often collided with one another, exploding into tiny shards which scattered every which way.

Others were large as a storehouse bursting with grain; conical shaped, flat on top and covered with moss and lichen while the undersides were raw stone carved into wide points by the unrelenting winds and the gnashing teeth of the mountains. Those are the ones most frequently sought after by rock pirates and Ispano for use in constructing their elaborate flying ships.

The truly giant levi-stone isles were practically legend, most having been captured and claimed when the world was young, hewn into aerial fortresses like his childhood home or lashed together to form wandering sky-cities like Exire, Elysia, Ronka, and Rapyuta.

It was a relief to finally leave the drifting stones and concealing mist behind they flew over the sprawling foothills all the way to the diamond-studded shores of the great salt sea. Sesshomaru stood poised on the bone-white sands; moko-moko swathed about his shoulders though its trailing ends frisked about in the gentle breeze. Dispassionate gold eyes raked the horizon where azure sky bled into the fathomless depths of the great southern ocean.

"What are you looking for?" Varie asked samite wings folded behind her.

"There was an island there," He told her, "far out in the midst of the bay. It only appears every fifty cycles of the seasons It was supposed to be a Bastian for Hanyo existing in place just outside space and time. This Sesshomaru was here the last time it appeared. I fought a self-proclaimed war god on these shores. The result was less than satisfying."

"A war god?" Ifalna asked coming up beside them, leading the demi-dragon by the bridle.

"Hn." Sesshomaru shrugged. "That Kyōra was nothing particularly special. Barely a Dai-youkai. This Sesshomaru could have bested that red-winged menace easily if he had not fled back to Hōrai isle and vanished into the mists of time with it.

Both Centra froze, eyes wide and suddenly riveted on the inu prince. "R-red winged?" Vaire's voice faltered.

"The priestess thought he might be some sort of vermillion phoenix youkai. But I know the fire magic he wielded came from a magic fan he stole from one of Inu no Taishō's warriors.

Ifalna carefully asked for clarification, "Did this K-kyōra look like a draconian…like us?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, mouth in a tight line as he mentally replayed the battle in his mind. "Possibly, I noticed that Centra have hair and eyes dark as the starry night during their youth though both seem to lighten to pastel hues as they reach adulthood your wings remain unchanged, even as flightless infants they are white as the snows that eternally shroud the Dragons' Teeth and remain so as you age. The winged warrior I fought had did not follow this trend, his hair, and wings were all of brightest crimson.

"Blood wing." Varie breathed the word with horror thick in her throat.

Ifalna echoed her saying "a blood-wing alive?"

The young inu lord placed his hands on his hips and stared down the two females, "This Sesshomaru demands you explain what the matter is!"

"The pinions of a Centra wings are symbol of the purity of our race." Ilfalna explained. "If we meddle too much with the strands of fate our wings dull. If our feathers turn black we die soon thereafter. Blood-wings are aberrations - they can meddle with fate without restraint and none would know it. They are creatures of ill omen, heralds of chaos, war, and death!"

Varie took over the telling at this point, "Eons ago a blood-wing called Jenova nearly destroyed our people by calling down countless calamities from the skies. Since then every blood-wing born to the draconian people is sent into exile. If the elders of mystic valley knew of your run in with this Kyōra they would have called up the guard, broken the enchantment hiding this isle and executed him."

The Inu prince frowned. He had heard about primitive human villages where unwanted female children were abandoned, left outside the village to become prey for wild animals or monsters. Youkai were incredibly long-lived…they bore young far too infrequently for any to be unwanted.

The fact that Sora's people, sworn allies to the kingdom of the west, world exile a child so for no better reason than a shared a physical trait with someone that had threatened their people in ages past made little sense—what is more, it left a cold uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The young Inu wasn't sure how to deal with the situation, so he focused on what he did know.

"This Sesshomaru is not about to put our mission on hold just to inform them of the fact." He explained definitively. "Our most pressing concern is crossing this ocean and finding the place Sora is being held captive. You need not trouble yourselves about this blood-wing." He motioned dismissively with one clawed hand, "The fact remains, I have unfinished business with Kyōra and will end him in due time, along with the rest of these supposed war gods, when the isle returns." And that was all there was to it.

He poured Yoki into moko-moko summoning the cloud to form beneath his pointed boots, lifting him from the damp sand. A sharp whistle and his two-headed beast was at his side, four clawed paws wreathed in blue fire danced over the surging waves then leapt into the clear salty air.

His abrupt departure left the two females scrambling for a bit to catch up. A fact he did not regret overmuch. It was their decision to follow him after all. It wasn't like he wanted or needed their company. He certainly wouldn't allow them to hold him back.


	27. Costly Insight

Part 27 Costly Insight

The first Isle they came to was largely covered with ice. A dormant volcano supposedly marking the place the blood-wing Jenova had been defeated. Further south were the remains of two great Centra cities decimated in the war against Jenova. The forgotten capital was still mostly habitable, concealed as it was within a forest of crystal trees which exuded spirit Yoki to mislead unwary travelers.

The three travelers rested there, regaining strength after the strenuous journey across the sea. The city architecture was very similar to that still in use in mystic valley incorporating nature into the buildings, many having roofs made up from conch shells and other organic materials.

There was no question as to who had built it. Many of the remaining houses still contained furniture and artifacts indicated the area appears just as it did when it was abandoned long ago. Varie explained that city contained a machine, which allows one to communicate with the Planet, and an underground section with several crystal buildings surrounding an altar. Sesshomaru had no desire to explore or spend any more time here than was absolutely necessary.

"You need rest" Ilfalna entreated the proud Inu prince. "Traveling as you do expends great amounts of yōki. You are not recovered yet. You need time to regain your energy reserves."

This Sesshomaru did not take it well to the healer's recommendations. He crossed his arms in stubborn defiance, if he had been in his four-footed form one would be able to notice is hackles rise.

"We are just going to scout that human camp we saw at the bone village. We know Sora was taken by Zaibach's bone army. But we do not know where in the Isles they have their base." Varie told him. "You cannot pass yourself off as human and there has not been Dai youkai in the Southern Isles for millennia." She explained. "You need to stay here."

"This Sesshomaru has no need to pass for a Ningen." He growled at the mere idea. "I can find her if we do not delay." The inu prince was firm in his belief. The aches in his muscles and the hollowness in his chest could be ignored. How many moons…How many cycles of the seasons had already passed since she was taken? That he could not ignore! Shomaru tried to summon the cloud beneath his feet willing himself to rise.

Unfortunately, Varie had managed to get his demi-dragon to side with them…the exasperating mudra pounced on its master, lay its serpentine necks across his torso, pinning him to the ground.

They laughed at him. They expected the effects of the journey thus far would catch up with him and Sleep would follow in its wake. He was safe enough within the area protected by the crystal forest. They left him there seething. He struggled beneath the recalcitrant beast to no avail eventually letting loose a string of curses that would have gotten his ears boxed if he had given voice to them in his mother's halls. He roared at the creature…still, it did not heed him. He tried to switch to his bestial form but lacked sufficient yōki reserves to do so. Struggling overmuch made his ribs creak and shoot sparks behind his eyes.

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been trapped when it happened. In the midst of his struggle, the demi-dragon cried out in pain…the left head brayed the right one honked its body trembled convulsively and rolled off him. He was inextricably dragged to his feet by the motion; and only then did he realize he had lost control of the poison.

The claws of his left hand had lengthened the acid had eaten a section of the beast's scales, the creatures thrashing forced his hand further into its breast and unless he had been entirely misguided during Myoga's bestial anatomy class then one of the creatures four hearts was caged by his outstretched fingers…beating against the palm of his hand. 'No…no…no…no' the word reverberated in the confines of his mind. Sora's taunting words from so long ago echoed in the wind "you can't argue with poison."

"No…no…no…no!" he cried his mind conjuring a seemingly endless litany of images encompassing all he had been through with his mount-His first companion. The only living connection he had with the place that had been his home. "I don't want this!" he cried. The beast shuttered. Breathing labored. He couldn't remove his hand while its hearts still beat. But it was in pain.

"Please…please" he entreated fate and providence both. "I didn't mean it." Tears traced their way over the magenta markings on his cheeks splashing down onto the beasts hide. The heart in his hand was struggling, like a bird beating its wings against the bars of its cage. It fluttered and sutured and stopped.

"NO!" he raged forcing himself to let go. To back away from the creature who had been a faithful friend. He tore through the discarded pile of supplies, the saddle blankets, and padding to find Tenseiga. The shining blade split the air once twice…three times…no otherworldly creatures appeared to be vanquished.

Shomaru dropped to his knees beside the still form of the creature that had so much more than a beast of burden. "my faithful friend." He whispered. "How could I do this to you?"

He sat, placing Tenseiga's hilt between his feet positioning its point beneath the bone-guard that was supposed to keep the poison at bay. The sword's point dug into the junction of collarbone and shoulder. One good thrust would sever the poisoned appendage. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He could grow a new arm in time…one that wasn't cursed. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make to end this pain. To ensure he could not harm another in this thoughtless way.

The Dog General's legacy turned blunt as a butter knife. He howled in impotent rage and remorse. Taking Tenseiga in both hands he flung it as far away from himself as he could get it…which wasn't particularly far, the riot of emotion having drained the last vestiges of his strength.

And that was how Varie and Ilfalna found him. "What happened?" the healer frowned at the state he was in. Both females banished the human guise they had used to move unnoticed among the scientists and archeologists they had found crawling over the ruins of the former Centra settlement hoping to uncover "the secrets of the ancients" and the key to "the promised land" both notions were preposterous of course but their quest to glean all they could about Empire of Zaibach had been mostly successful. Finding their princely companion in such an overwrought state was shocking.

"I've killed him." Shomaru was unable to face them. "It was an accident." He sniffed.

Ilfalna moved to examine the demi-dragon She hummed quietly to herself calling forth a small fraction of the Centra's power to ascertain just what had happened. Her brow creased, mouth in a tight line as she concentrated.

Varie tried to lend what comfort she could to the distressed Inu. She ran fingers through the long strands of his hair. The fact that he did not immediately rebuff her attempt was more than telling. She scratched the scruff of his neck and he had all he could do to bite back the puppyish whimper that sought to slip past his clenched canines.

Finally, the healer stood before them, a puzzled expression on her face. "You didn't kill it." She announced.

"I did. I'm Toxic." He motioned ineffectually with his tainted hand…

The healer gently took hold of his striped wrist drawing attention to the fact that the ichor dripping from his elongated talons was milky blue not acid green. "Apparently your body creates not only the poison…but the antidote as well." She explained. "Somehow you have actually managed to inoculate the creature…it is sleeping now. I strongly suspect that it will have developed immunity to your acid once it has recovered."

"I won't be able to hurt it again?" He asked quietly.

"I expect the beast will be safe from most poisons, just as you are."

Young Shomaru was so relieved he lurched from his position on the ground to throw his arms around the surprised healer. She patted his back awkwardly then continued to rub soothing circles once she realized his body had finally succumbed to the sleep so desperately needed. They carried him into one of the shell cottages, tucked him in bed before making preparations for the next stage of their journey to Midgar the capital of the Ziabach Empire.


	28. Splintered Path

Part 28: The Splintered Path

They were traveling nearly a fortnight, over hill and dale…taking their ease in forested places or finding temporary dens in the wilderness; avoiding human habitation as much as possible. Varie or Ilfana could use their niggin guise to trading with the locals to obtain needed supplies but the customs and culture of the southern isles was very different than they were accustomed too. They risked discovery with every foray into the towns. The stately Daiyouki would doubtlessly cause the lesser beings to panic as prey before a predator. He understood the woman's caution but knew that trend could not go on much longer.

The disguised Centra did their best to gather as much information as theu could with each encounter. The excavation at the bone village had been buzzing with news of alternate power sources and new reactors. The scientists found it very new and exciting. Finally! They said, "a way to clear up the pollution caused by the mines and factories that had plagued the empire for generations.

Sora being held in the district of Midgard. The capital city of Ziabach was composed of eight separate towns that had grown together with the towering castle Gorm at its center. It was a city in transition as Emperor Dornkirk was increasingly withdrawing from the day to day running of the empire to pursue his own projects.

Most financial, economic and military decisions were falling under the preview of a privately owned company called Shinra Power and electric. There were several huge construction projects going on in the area around Midgard. New jobs, funding for scientific research, prosperity growth expansion…it seemed everything the humans dreamed of was finally within the empire's reach. Even their search for the fabled Promised Land seemed just beyond the horizon.

That Humans would seek to pursue such a goal and the methods they sought to pave the was of some concern the two Centra. Varie had been growing increasingly distracted as they traveled. Sesshomaru caught her frequently looking behind them as if some force were attempting to draw her in the opposite direction.

Sessho was torn…he had little concern for human politics. He was there for Sora there was little he could…or perhaps should do to shape the course of human development on isles that lay beyond his rightful jurisdiction as the Lord of the West.

"What is it?" he challenged one evening as that stopped to rest.

"I've had a vision, a foretelling." She confided.

"What have you seen? Is Sora all right?" He questioned recalling the Centra gift to see what was and what could be.

Varie pursed her lips and shook her head sadly. "It was not her destiny I glimpsed…it was my own. If you are to succeed in your quest I cannot go with you. Everything hinges on this…Before the season turns, I am to show my wings to a human lord. His name is Gaou de Fanel and I am destined to be his queen. We will have two sons brilliant and brave…but neither my husband nor I will live see our dear boys reach adulthood.

It is an ill fate. But attempting to change it would be worse for everyone. The sons I shall birth are necessary in shaping of this world. Theirs will be a tangled path fraught with danger, your own – I think –will be less so. When set against the bigger picture the Hand of Providence is crafting, our sacrifice…it will be worth it."

"Are you sure?" Ifalna asked concerned.

"I am." She nodded solemnly, "Our paths diverge here. I must travel west to a lake cast the shadow Mount Nibel there I will meet my destiny. Tell Sora I…I am sorry I can't be with you when you…."Varie sniffed emotion heavy in her voice. She hastily wiped a tear from her eye. "Sora is my sister in all but blood, I wanted to…" her voice faltered again.

The Inu Prince was solemn privately thinking he would not like to have been a Centra born with such a deep knowing and connection to Gaia and all that she might become. Inu preferred to live in the NOW taking life as it comes, shaping their own destinies day by day. One may die in battle, or not … in this way millennia unfold before them. He would rather spend his far distant but inevitable death-day in peaceful oblivion making the most of it without fear and regret of what might be if thigs were otherwise.

"Enough." Shomaru waved a hand dismissively leaning over to rummage in one of the saddlebags till he came out with two mirrors. Gathering his yōki as he did when enchanting Kanade's comb box he poured his energy into the mirrors tying them together no matter how much distance separated them.

"Here." He handed one to Varie. "This is the way my Sire communicated with his Generals when they were patrolling the West. Where ever you go on the face of Gaia this link will remain. We will let you know when we reach Sora and you can tell her all you want to say." He explained.

Varie practically flung herself into his arms and clung to him in what he considered a most undignified manner. This Sesshomaru is not a tree to climb." he challenged, "Let go or I shall take it back." He announced, trying to keep his voice level and unflustered. The Inu prince was relieved that she didn't push. Instead, she stepped away and offered him a formal bow of appreciation and apology. Which he graciously accepted

So it was the party divided.


	29. Prisoner of Ziabach

Part 29: Prisoner of Ziabach

Sesshomaru, Ifalna and the now fully recovered two-headed demi-dragon flew to the easternmost isles in the human lands. they hiked through the forests and dense grasslands surrounding Midgard. They did their best to avoid the scattered mostly human settlements though Sesshomaru did find himself passingly interested in this society and culture so different from his own. So he observed when the opportunity presented itself.

Myoga had taught him that the Southern or Ningen isles were largely inhabited and ruled by humans with a small population of beastmen, called Junin, that still bore animalistic features inherited from their Hanyo ancestors in the far distant past. There were no Dai Yōkai to rule them as was the natural way of things on the continent.

Sesshomaru had not fully comprehended those with features even minutely like his own fell into two classes, monsters or slaves. Inu had no love for feline folk still Ilfana had nearly tackled him to prevent him from getting involved when they chanced to witness a mob of humans chasing down a leonine youth that they then collared and dragged off at the end of a chain. The Junin seemed to possess intelligence but powerless as any Ningen.

the southern islanders magic was utterly alien as well. He could sense no yōki energy radiating from them. Even among the human villages, he observed none he would class as Hōshi nor Miko. On the continent even Healers and Shrine keepers regularly access their Ki energy as they go about their duties, here in the south, the only "magic" he felt resonate with his own had been compressed into glowing orbs of various colors that could be evoked to accomplish a given task.

They observed one human use a crystal orb to summon a monster from the ether powerful enough to have been a challenge against average yōkai like Seiten or Kujaku, but it seemed they were completely lacking in intellect reliant on following the commands of the one bearing their orb. And once the creature was defeated they dissolved into dust...Sesshomaru could hardly consider conjured creatures sporting prey. Even the natural dragons living in the wastes was mindless, relying on instinct alone.

It was about the second watch of the night when they came within sight of Midgard. Shomaru immediately knew he would have no difficulty locating Sora. The familiar crackle of energy was like a bonfire shining against the black velvet sky. "She is there." He told his companions "In that tower." He summoned the cloud to form beneath his feet eager to take to the air.

"No, wait!" Ifalna cautioned "You can't go in without a plan. I can get a job in the palace as a healer or I can tell them I am a scientist like those at the bone village excavation I know more about the ancients than they could ever hope to. I can get in that way."

The Inu prince looked at her then his golden gaze drifted to the place where she had clutched his bell-shaped sleeve; willing her to let go. She obeyed the wordless command. "Do as you like." He told her…as soon as she was out of sight he summoned his cloud and was aloft. The clouds obscured the moon-it was the perfect time to act.

Humans, especially those seemingly congenitally blind to yōki energy regardless they rarely look up. The guards were completely oblivious as he hovered over their heads it was almost too easy. He circled the tower until he found which window opened to her cell. He stepped lightly over the window sill. The clouds parted and he stood poised He watched her sleeping, bathed in moon-glow. Her hair had turned silver as his own retained the slightest tinge of violet in the moon-glow, it was not a product of age as is the case with humans. It was a mark of power akin to his yōki stripes.

She must have felt his intense gaze she stretched like a cat the rubbed her eye with the back of one hand and yawned. She blinked the hue of her eyes had changed as well lightening until they appeared pale blue-violet almost - colorless still her gaze drank in the distinctive moon mark on his brow then drifting down to moko-moko draped across his shoulders. "Seto?"

"This Setomaru brings you greetings." He echoes his first greeting to her all those years ago. "Come let me take you from this place." He holds out his hand to her.

She looks at his proffered hand then back to his face…then abruptly dissolves into tears. The Inu Prince didn't know what to do…he carefully sat beside her on the bed taking her hand in his and waited for her to compose herself.

"Sora?" he asked gently squeezing her hand. Moko-moko moved to swipe its trailing end across her cheek swiping her tears. But that only made her cry harder.

"Sora please." He tried to call her back to herself. "You are safe now, I am here."

"No." she choked, "you shouldn't be here!"

"I am." He stated the obvious. "I felt you were in trouble. I came as I promised. I know I am late…but in my defense, you were very far away.

"You don't understand." she was trembling; he wrapped the quilt tighter around her shoulders then pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Explain it to me then…make me understand." He entreated.

"The chord tying us together broke." She said in an anguished whisper.

"I know. That is why I'm here."

"It is too late." She shook her head firmly.

"I am here, you are here…I don't see a problem." He explained calmly.

Then the door across from the window opened sending in a tiny shaft of light and a very small, timid voice said "Mamma" … and the world stood still.


	30. Blood-winged heir

Part 30: Blood-Winged Heir

The pup was steady on his feet but his movements were tentative still. Each step he made toward the bed slower than the last…till he stood just out of reach intelligent eyes studied Sesshomaru with rare intensity…the Inu prince golden gaze easily matched it. A small fist clutched nervously that the silken hem of the sleep-rumpled nightshirt.

"Hi." The boy said and Sesshomaru's chest clenched…Granted the Inu prince had incredibly little interactions with young children. The boy was clearly older than Amaterasu's litter…and his relationship with the half-breed could not be used as any sort of measure. Though certainly his half-brother had never gazed on this Sesshomaru with such wonder…nor spoken to him with such openness and civility.

"Trajan…" Sora whispered holding out a hand to the child. That was all the encouragement the boy needed. He eagerly took the last few steps necessary to bring him to the bedside then scrambled up into her lap. "This is your uncle Setomaru."

"My Rue?" the child quirked his head to one side in puzzled inquiry.

"Yes, pup." He gently tussled the boy's russet curls.

"Iz Taze's?" the boy nodded solemnly thumb pointing to his chest

"Yours, always…whenever you need me."

"Seto." Sora gasped again.

"Let me take you home." He offered again.

"NO." Sora was firm this time…her voice cold. "We can't go…you can't stay…it isn't safe. Don't you see"

Sesshomaru did not see. He felt his claws lengthen but he held his poison firmly in check only because he did not want to frighten the child. Sora's eyes no longer shone as he remembered they had… He wanted to fix what was broken, He reached out to her but she turned away, her expression closed off. Why wouldn't she accept that he had come for her. Taking the boy along with them would be no obstacle, Why would she deny him?

The urge to howl boiled within his breast battled with his natural stoicism and imperturbable vaneer. He wanted blood, vengeance on the one who had stolen Sora from her homeland and slow lingering death to the one who dared compromise the bond he and Sora shared. How could he convince her to leave this place?

Perhaps if he reminded her she has a life outside beyond this place, people who cared for her…"Ifalna is here too." He ventured, "Somewhere in the castle…Varie was with us as well but she got a vision and the planet sent her chasing after another destiny… I made her a communication mirror so you could keep in touch." He explained rooting through his belt pouch for the item in question.

"You can't just…" she began shaking her head. He could see the emotion bubbling up inside her again effectively squelching her words but he would be hard pressed to name what it was she was feeling. She took the mirror from his hand and set it on the coverlet beside her.

The pup was sitting quietly in Sora's lap sucking on his fist while the other hand tentatively reached out to stroke Moko-moko – the cloud thing fluffed practically wriggling in pleasure. Shomaru decided he would allow it. The child's eyes began to droop, it was quite late after all.

Draconians have dark hair and eyes…Trajan didn't. There are no true youkai in the Ningen isles. The pup was a Hanyo, even if he didn't have puppy ears like Inuyasha. His hair was russet as the first flush of sunset…his eyes were blue as the sky at noon.

The Inu prince quickly added up all the things he had managed to learn about the Centra during his time with them. "You have not been exiled. You were stolen." He announced. "You don't have to stay here. I am the Lord of the west. You can make your home there. Neither I nor any of my people will care if he is a blood wing."

"How did you know?!" Sora gasped.

Shomaru carefully plucked a small wine colored feather from the inside the neck of the boy's sleep shirt.

Sora shook her head firmly, "My boy is a Prince of this land, Royalty as much as you are. We are under Emperor Dornkirk's protection." She told him. His people will do everything they can for him. Medical science is so advanced here…

"You trust them?" Seto was stunned. "These Niggin? Did you not tell me it was not safe here?"

"It would be dangerous if your presence to be discovered," she awkwardly clarified. "Treize and I are safe enough… She said steadfastly. "The Meduchi have revived technology that hasn't been seen since the days of Atlantis. They can help him,"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, "Because you are helping them?" he asked.

"No." Sora was defiant - and blatantly lying, "Well maybe some, a bit. Yes."

"Atlantis destroyed itself." He reminded.

"And our world was born in the aftermath." She defended.

Sesshomaru shook his head vainly, he wanted to remind her just what had happened the last time she chose to meddle with the strands of fate and destiny. His world, life as he knew it imploded. He lost his Sire's love…eclipsed in a wash of pain and rejection… but the words stuck in his throat.

"It won't matter what color his wings are if you love him. I can see you do." He knew it to be truth. His Otousan had loved him deeply once, it had made him feel invincible even now none. That was the quiet place from where his strength flowed.

Blood wings were not inherently evil. He had no doubt Kyōra would have been a much different being if he had been raised in an environment of love and acceptance. This pup was innocent the storyline of his destiny had yet to be written.

"The red chord that joined you and I was severed." She told him sadly. "You are needed in the west…Our place is here. That is how it must be. "You cannot save someone who does not wish to be saved, Seto, you cannot."

He gathered up the sleeping boy into his arms and held him close, every fiber of his bring cried out to snatch up Sora as well and fly away with them. But this Sesshomaru was no abductor… Sora was correct, you cannot rescue those who do not wish it. the Inu prince pressed his moon mark to the pup's forehead, inhaling the boy's scent memorizing it. He marked the child with his Yōki granting the youngling what protection he could.

The place in his mind where the Inu prince's more bestial instincts resided urged him to guard and protect what was his till he drew his last breath… Was this how his Sire felt? "Do you have something to protect?" the dog general had asked… Is this how his sire had felt…for Inuyasha? Seto had to once again fight the urge to howl his distress to the sky in vain hope of easing the lancing-pain in his chest.

Instead, He returned the child to his mother's arms then strode to her dressing table and quickly found a small hand mirror and set it beside the one he had already connected to Varie. The young Dai Yokai poured magenta strands of his power into both looking-glasses making Sora's a master that could connect to either of the other two. It was a difficult Making. Moko-moko fluffed up as he drained some of the energy he had stored within its folds. There was static in the air and he sensed a slight rumble of thunders outside.

"You will contact me…often." He pushed the mirror into Sora's chest. "You will teach the boy to use the mirror too. You are not alone." He felt a small sliver of his aching heart slip lose a flare of yōki energy sent it into the sleeping pup; One extra element of protection. "I will always come for you."

The Dai Yokai did not notice how his golden glare turned dispassionate, his voice icy as he declared, "If this Sesshomaru ever learns that the Ningen Dornkirk does not treat you with the honor and care you deserve – there will be nothing left of his capitol city but rubble and he will have nothing to give his so called empire but a painful, lingering but inevitable death. This Sesshomaru vows, it will be so." He said and summarily stepped out the window.

The Inu-Lord's body plummeted toward the sleeping town of Midgard his moon-white hair and trailing moko-moko streaming behind him like the tail of a comet for a fraction of a heartbeat he wondered if the pain would stop if he were to impact on the tile roof of some sort of religious building far below…but he made a promise. And keeping that promise required him to be in good condition. He tucked his body into a ball and allowed his energy to coalesce around him till his form dissolved in a wash of magenta light streaking over the sea, returning unhappily to the continent and his responsibilities as Lord of the West.

Alone...so very alone.


	31. Mirrored Connections

Part 31: Mirrored Connections (Resolution)

Lady Sora did use the mirror to contact him from time to time. Though she was always careful to say that she and trajan were both fine and they did not need his intervention. He could not understand why she persisted in choosing her captors over him. It was a pain that lingered but there was nothing he could do as long as Sora refused his aid. This Sesshomaru insisted on visiting every few turns of the seasons; She permitted it so long as he always entered via the window at night and left several hours later… with none in the castle the wiser for it.

In this way she ensured the Inu Prince really knew very little about how they lived. They were under the protection of Emperor Issiac Dornkirk. Trajan may be his heir but there was no affection between them. He viewed Sora as a tool and a resource and she knew it. The Emperor kept her well because she was the key to his ambition of unlocking the secrets of the ancients and recovering the matchless wonders that had been part of the Promised Land of Atlantis and little else.

Sora knew some prisoners isolated from all they know come to be attached to their captors, even emotionally dependent on them. That was not the reason she turned her doggedly loyal Dai Yokai away time and again. She had to protect him…them both. The first time she had mishandled the strands of destiny it cost her, her wings and nearly killed Seto. She knew that her people's bone deep dread of meddling with the strands of fate or derailing destiny would prevent them from attempting to take her back from those who had stolen her away. It was the greatest weakness of the Centra Draconis. They relied so much on the few with the gift of foretelling that they feared to do anything without it.

That knowledge had led to the Second time she meddled with fate, It was a desperate attempt to win freedom from the slavers who tore her from her home in the mystic valley that brought her abilities to the Emperor's attention… Trajan had not been conceived in love and perhaps that fact alone resulted in his being a blood-wing born…no one was certain what caused such an aberration. It wasn't Trajan's fault surely, but the truth was, Ilfana and Varie were the only ones among her people who would have a shred of compassion for her child, and Sora knew that was merely because He was HER child.

Sora loved him with everything she had, but it did not change the fact that Blood-wings were anathema. Everyone knew Ill luck surrounded them and chaos trailed in their wake. Her meddling had landed them in this situation in the first place But if there was a way to free him of the stigma she had to trust Dornkirk's people could find it. It was a matter of Quid pro quo, as the ancients used to say. Trajan's existence, as much as his precarious position, ensured her cooperation in furthering Dornkirk plans for his empire…and ultimately the rest of Gaia.

Sora knew that if she used the powers of Atlantis to shift fortune a third time it would bring a kingdom to its knees…She owed it to this Setomaru to stay where she was and ensure His was not the kingdom she would bring to ruin. And so she kept her well-meaning puppy prince at arms-length, always. She cherished the childhood memories they shared as much as Seto did… but she was careful to keep them in the past, little more than stories to entertain Trajan before bed, where they belonged.

Young Prince Trajan grew from a somber child into a handsome intelligent youth celebrating his first decade. Using the mirror to speak with his Uncle Sho-Ru was one of his most treasured secrets. Other secrets were not so benign.

The entire castle whispered about the oddity that was Emperor Dornkirk's heir, prince blood wing. His instructors were overbearing and some of the medical tests performed on him were tiring and at times painful. The young prince had few positive experiences in the science department excepting the time he spent with Ifalna, who had become Professor Gast's wife.

She had wings too, white ones, like his momma's, had been before they got broken…white like his should have been. White like Auntie Varie and cousin Folken… But no one was supposed to know about them. They lived in the kingdom of Fanallia. His geography instructor said that was a time kingdom scrunched up against the Nibble Mountains. It was so small that Emperor Dornkirk hadn't bothered to make it part of His Empire.

That was for the best-Trajan (or Treize as he called himself) decided. He was ten summers old…he wanted to be normal. It was _important_ everyone said so. Secretly he feared that if anyone found out the others had wings too they would be subjected painful tests just like he was. Momma only got sperimented on sometimes to try to fix her wings but they were pretty broken. It wasn't bad unless she had to work in the fate alteration engine…then she would be sick for days. It was changing her in ways that made his heart hurt. It made her forget things. He hated that. But he promised never to tell anyone…especially not Uncle Ru.

His Uncle Shomaru was very powerful very protective. If He learned even a fraction of what the science department was doing there was no doubt he would rain holy havoc down on the whole lot of them… Uncle Ru wasn't normal at all, Treize was perfectly all right with that…but the science department wouldn't be. They would only see him as a valuable subject…not a person. Prince Blood wing was protected but he didn't want to think of the things the science department would do if they got their hands on anyone else he cared about.

Emperor Dornkirk's bone army went out to the far north capture subjects; Thunder demons, Onikuma, and Dragon spirits…just to name a few. Uncle Ru was Lord the West so he should be safe…unless he put himself in harms by causing trouble in the capital; Which he surely would if he knew what was going on.

Hojo and Hollander harvested samples from powerful prisoners to use projects like J, G and S. Gen, Geal and Sephy were kids like him. but they had it much worse than he did. They had been born from human parents but they were something more – or less - than human, depending on how you looked at it.

The Meduchi Sorcerer-scientists fate-spliced them with yokai spirits the Bone army brought back from the northern continent; As best Treize could figure the experiments were meant to create something like legendary Dai-yoki (like uncle Ru) that ShinRa could command and control.

Genesis boasts the intelligence and raw magical acumen of the Higitsune (fox spirit), Angeal exhibits the strength and stamina of a Makami (wolf-spirit) and Sephiroth is of possessed the untamed spirit of the Byakko (white-tiger elemental) He is the most powerful of Shinra's creations and remains the poster-childe of the science department.

Treize felt a kinship with the experimental SOLDIERS and wanted to have them as friends but their keepers hated it when he tried—mostly because it distracted them from their training. They may be little more than experiments now, but one day they would be magnificent commanders, heroes the empire, leading Zaibach forces to victory and glory…with honor, or so they hoped.

Training was important for SOLDIERS. Treize trained along them at times but he wasn't SOLDIER, wasn't Shinra property like they were. He was a prince. But his was an empty title with no power behind it. Until and unless he were to take the throne there was very little he could do to help them. So it was best to keep secrets secret and not to complain. If he did it would only get worse. Those were the rules he lived by.

Until one day the rules changed.

Professor Gast, Lady Ifalna and baby Aeris disappeared. There was no one to keep the Meduchi from going too far. Trajan had been part of plenty of experimental procedures in the science department…but he had never been subject to the destiny prognostication Engine before. He lay there for a very long time watching spinny lights and things that really weren't there.

Giant ships, colonies strung out in the stars, He saw war, war that blotted out cities at the touch of a button. Shooting stars, teenaged pilots in huge suits of armor like Guymelifs fighting, fighting. Killing… dying. He screamed for a very long time. He screamed so hard he almost lost his voice. The color of his wings remained unchanged.

Momma held him as he cried and cried and cried. She said it was enough. Said she was wrong to let them try to fix what wasn't broken.

"We are going away Dear Heart," she whispered. "I won't let them hurt you again. I was blind, so blind and I'm sorry. I've contacted the Ispano, they will send us where we can never be found. We are going to the mystic moon-The place where all life on Gaia began. We will start over. Everything will be new…we can be free." There was a glazed look in her eyes and Trajan wasn't sure she was seeing him. Maybe the spinny lights from the fate engine were distracting her too. Starting over didn't seem bad…but if he was going to do it he would rather be with Uncle Ru in the West.

He got the mirror when she wasn't paying particular attention. "I will come for you." Sesshomaru promised. Treize felt better. The Ispano were sort of creepy. Some had one eye…others had two or three. They were small and most of their bodies were covered so he couldn't really tell what they were. But their machines reminded him of the Fate Engine and that made him afraid. He didn't really want to go to the moon, mystic or otherwise. The only moon he cared for was the one marking his Ru's brow. But Mamma had prevented Uncle Ru from bringing them to safety before. What if she refused again? That thought necessitated another mirror call.

"If your Dam is determined to see this thing done, know I have allies on the mystic moon," The young Lord of the West confirmed from the reflected surface of the mirror, "Seek the kingdom of the Peacecraft. I do not know if they are capable of returning you to Gaia but they will shelter and protect you in my name." The mirror image faded to a magenta blur as the Dai Youki phased as the quickest way to traverse great distances was in his bolt form.

Treize returned the mirror to its customary hiding place before his mother could learn what he had done.

The gate room was all set up Prince Blood Wing and his mother had chosen to go into exile. The whole castle was talking about it. The emperor wasn't particularly pleased but he wanted to learn more about the crystals that powered the Ispano gate so sacrifices must be made. Trajan stood beside his mother, dressed in his favorite tunic and trues bulging ruck sack on his back.

Momma was wearing travel clothes too. Treize had never seen her in them…there had never been a need since they had never left the palace. He held her hand as they approached the swirling vortex of stars that would transport them through the void of space to the mystic moon. They stood on the threshold when the palace shook from a heavy impact. The walls and ceilings cracked and the air was crackling with something that felt light lightning.

"No no no…not now." Momma was whispering under her breath "why couldn't you do what was best for everyone? Setomaru you are acting like a fool pup, why couldn't you stay safe!"

"Uncle Sho?" Treize perked up and tried to twist in her grip to see if he could catch sight of the impressive statuesque Dai Youkai. Sesshomaru always came through the window. He wasn't supposed to be seen. There were no windows in the gate room. That was probably that all the fuss was about. No one expected the enormous dog daemon that came plummeting through the ceiling. Angry red eyes, slathering jaws, giant shield sized paws leaving prints carved by acid in stone. The rage was palpable energy crackling in the air.

The guards rushed him, spears and swords did little…firearms were more effective. There was blood marking formerly pristine white fur…not all of it his own. The formidable monster was biting, pouncing head-butting and worrying the imperial forces as if they were rag chew toys.

"If we go now he will have no reason to stay. He will leave. They won't be able to hurt him." Momma said firmly. Trajan wasn't entirely sure she was speaking to him but he was the only one close enough to hear her.

"Bye Uncle Ru." He called out "Momma says to be safe!" he waved as she pulled him through the gate there was a long forlorn howl that made the stars weep.

The inestimable Lord of the West had only the dimmest recollections of that final time he had seen Sora and Treize. He had been deep in thrall to his animalistic self. There had been blood and carnage. He'd fulfilled his promise and left castle Gorm in a heap of rubble. But he had lost them just the same. Gone beyond his reach and he really didn't know how or why.

Idle thoughts often brought This Sesshomaru back to the Bone Eaters well. It would be a lie to say he did not consider taking the leap to the otherworld in attempt to find them. But he knew it was futile. He could not pass for human, as Sora and Treize could, and with no way to access his yōki he would have no resources to search an entirely alien world for two individuals among millions. He had to hope Treize would remember the advice he had given they would find safety with Raiga and Kitræn in the peace they had crafted for themselves in that far distant realm on the mystic moon.

The communication mirror stayed silent but never forgotten concealed within the folds of Sesshomaru's robes.

~o Chapter 31 Authors Addendum o~

This is the Sesshomaru I saw introduced the beginning of the Inuyasha series…rejected and grieving… Behind that Icy façade was a young prince wrestling with bitterness and feeling very much alone. This particular story has reached its conclusion I hope you enjoyed it: Sesshomaru's story from here on fall into the timeline of the actual cartoon series movies and manga, which I have no intention to retell to any great length.

There will be two additional (rather long) chapters to this work…

The Denouement glances at Sesshomaru's motives during various portions of the classic series and serves as a bridge tying some of the consequences of the events recounted here to two related works I am finishing up and hope to begin posting soon. I do not intend to pick things up again till after the cannon series is complete (be it inuyasha, Gundam wing or Escaflowne) and sadly our Inu-prince is not a major player in what is to come.

The Epilogue is actually the first chapter of the next work "Crossing the Void" which tells Trajan's story (He has grown to become Treize Kushrenada from Gundam wing) Treize and his 2nd in command the Peacecraft prince (Zechs) are torn from their lives in Earth AC 195 (at the end of the series) and believed to be dead instead cross over into the version of Gaia I have established in this tale. The final story I have planned to round out this series titled "Crossing Fate" will expand the cast even more to involve more characters from Gundam wing (taking place after Endless Waltz) and Final Fantasy VII (becoming AU after the Wutai War and before Crisis Core).

Reviews are Gold to me, comments, questions, feedback please! Let me know what you are thinking! Also, I want to offer my sincere thanks to Purple Rain and Machtgut for taking the time to review! Also I appreciate Dola, LeticiaOrtiz74, Miraia, SliverKitsuneGrlAngel, macucainuyasha, 25, Luzydeath, mariee98 and Venidoll for choosing to follow and/or favorite this story. ~Thanks for reading! ~


	32. The Unexpected

32: The Unexpected (Denouement Part 1)

Ties to part 2 "Crossing the Void" and Part 3 "Crossing Fate"

The cycle of the seasons continued as did Sesshomaru's rootless wanderings. The ever faithful two-headed demi-dragon followed him. Somehow he even managed to acquire a limpet-like kappa willing become the bearer of the staff of two heads. Some time ago, Inuyasha's enchantment was broken by a world stepping Miko who had come through the bone eaters well. He had thought to ask after Sora and Treize But the Niggin wench was quick to ally herself with the hanyo and thus would never think to aid this Sesshomaru in seeking his lost ones in her world.

Sesshomaru sighed.

The Inu prince's attempt to place his brother in a situation where he would "want to be saved" from the un-mother was an unmitigated disaster. The plan to inoculate the ungrateful Hanyo against the effects of this Sesshomaru's poison was even worse; though the wretch did manage to further his strategy to grow a new (uninfected) arm by removing the tainted one. It had taken all Seto's will power not to block, parry or otherwise avoid the hanyo pup's uncoordinated attacks. The one who's human dam had the audacity to name "Dog god" was all sound and fury and while lacking even a meager understanding of strategy or finesse.

It was an elder brother's duty test the younger's mettle and teach him to actually _use_ that sword that was Akita no Taishō's legacy. Even the Dai-youkai's attempts to draw Inuyasha into a rivalry for his their Sire's sword; was ineffective at best. So he set himself up as an adversary watching from a distance waiting for a time when the Hanyo and his gang got in over their heads. So this Sesshomaru could step in and play the hero at last.

The young Lord of the west was true to his vow to Amaterasu taking action to curb the violent tendencies of young Koga's wolf pack and used Tenseiga to resurrect a human girl that reminded him of Sora and the time they shared as children. Then there a broken soul gem inciting lesser demons to become frenzied monsters; the worst being that power hungry spider, Naraku, forever causing trouble. But aside from that nothing much happened.

Until one day the unexpected heat and vibration coming from the hidden pouch in his hakama took him entirely by surprise. Sesshomaru excused himself from Rin and Jacken and shot into the woods for privacy as he eagerly brought out the communication mirror golden eyes wide with hope… but the face reflected across the silver surface was neither of those he most longed for. The mirror reflected a rawboned youth with wine red eyes and improbably spiked hair, cyan in hue. "Is this Lord Sesshomaru?" the young one asked.

"I am he." The lord of the west acknowledged.

"I'm Folken Fanel. I inherited the mirror you made for my mother, Varie, but I lost it…among other things fighting a dragon." The teen made a hopeless gesture and Sesshomaru felt an unlikely kinship with the young half-centra seeing as the youth possessed some sort of metal construct in place of his right arm.

"You are the one who poisoned Emperor Dornkirk?" Folkien asked.

"I did." Sesshomaru proudly showed his fangs. It has taken only a single drop of his toxin to contact the human's skin amid the flurry of battle to ensure he paid for his treatment of Sora and Trajan. "Is he doing particularly poorly?"

"Yes, sir…My Lord. The scientists are hard at work trying to save him, but all they can do is hold off the inevitable. Dornkirk the ever-living has ruled this land for several hundred years but it is clear his position in the sun is dwindling. It is only a matter of time.

"Good."

"You traveled with my mum, years ago. I don't suppose you heard how she died. They say it was from grief...on account of me." Folkien explained. "I suppose you can guess I'm in Zaibach now, My father was killed in a hunting accident. I failed in my quest for Kingship of Fanalia the beast I was supposed to slay near killed me." He motioned to his missing limb.

Sesshomaru nodded but said nothing allowing the boy to continue.

"I can't go home" the cyan hared youth admitted wine colored eyes downcast. "So I came to Midgar looking for Treize…you know, Trajan. First-class SOLDIERS, Sephiroth Genesis, and Angeal told me he and Auntie Sora are long gone. After you destroyed most of castle Gorm the Emperor moved his base to a floating fortress called the Vione.

Sora's tower, which you left untouched, has been taken over by ShinRa power and electric and restructured. They are building a new, modern city around it on giant plates strung out between the reactors. SOLDIER took over all of Floor 49 in the tower as it was the best way to protect our Prince's personal things and I recognized the master mirror from their Quarters.

Gen and Geal believe Treize will return one day…I can't say. Though I possess the wings of a draconian - it seems I did not inherit my mother's _other gifts_. I've had no prophetic dreams. Sephiroth and I have decided to honor Treize's memory in other ways. You were particularly important to him you know. Treize would always tell us how smart and powerful you are. He charged us to become even half as skilled so we'd be able to get things done. It was something to strive for.

Now that the Science department fixed my arm, the instructors tell me I'm supposed to start training as a Stretegos for ShinRa with Seph and the others. Prince Blood Wing will always be the rightful head of SOLDIER and Zaibach not these petty _bureaucrats."_ Folken ended with loathing in his voice then added "We miss him every day."

"As do I." the Dai yokai said, it felt surprisingly liberating at admit such a thing.

"Do you think he is all right?" the youth asked, wine dark eyes hungry for reassurance.

"That is my hope." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do you think he will ever come back?" the boy asked, quietly hopeful.

"He may; if Providence wills it. It would ease my heart to see him," the Inu lord recognized.

"Ours too, sir. Would it be all right if I contacted you every once in a while… to let you know what ShinRa is up to and keep you updated on Dornkirk decline."

"That would be acceptable." Sesshomaru nodded. He wasn't particularly interested in the political situation in the Ningen isles unless it became a threat to the inhabitants of the continent. But he had found the young Stratego to be intelligent and a good conversationalist.

A tangible connection to those he had lost. What is more, the youth promised to let him know when it was clear emperor Dornkirk was succumbing to the toxin working its way through his systems. It would be a relief to know the man had finally died.

True youkai aged incredibly slowly at 500 winters Sesshomaru was barely out of his "teen" years. Hanyo aged differently, Inuyasha was proof of that. Folkin's people also kept time with a human calendar. By their measure, he was only fifteen summers, making him two years younger than Trajan. Keeping in touch with the cyan-haired youth was one way to imagine what his pup would be doing at that age…what sort of mischief occupied him as he was growing up.

The Lord of the West watched as Folken grew into a young man, but he kept his vow not to visit the Sothern isles while Dornkirk lived. Through their mirror connection the young Dai youkai enjoyed Folkien's problematic adventures in cultivating feline friends and cutting his teeth on the field of battle. In time this Sesshomaru became something of a long-distance mentor, a willing ear and sounding board. And if he were being perfectly honest, the half-Centra Stretegos never minded returning the favor.

There were times when Jakin was being particularly annoying. The panther daemons were plotting. Rin was sick otherwise in trouble. Human and Youkai Princess were throwing themselves at him…trying to take Sora's place in his heart. And Inuyasha and his cohorts were running roughshod across the Western Lands in their quest for jewel shards.

The young Dai Youkai just needed to vent. His mirror connection with Folken allowed him to do so, without censure for the lapse in decorum. It was a strange relationship as they had never met outside the frames of their respective mirrors. Folken was the only one, in all the realms, Shomaru felt safe to share his heart's desire to mend bridges long burnt to ash between himself and the mongrel half-breed.

Folken had his own griefs to bear; The Emperor and his scientists resuming their fate alteration experiments. Shinra declared War with the independent nation of Wutai. Eco-terrorists called Avalanche destroying reactors. Then there was political upheaval after the assignation of President Rufas ShinRa. The SOLDIER firsts abandon their posts. Sesshomaru Angeal and Genesis disappear without a trace.

Folken sought out his estranged brother Von and after some tense times involving a girl from the Mystic moon, they were finally able to reconcile. Folkien was able to learn his brother's earthern ally Hitomi was from the same general area as Inuyasha's wench Kagome neither could provide them with information on Treize or Lade Sora. Then both came a season of silence, as Folkien and Von fought side by side against Zaibach in what they were calling the "Destiny wars."

Then finally the day the Inu prince had waited for. "This is it. Folken explained. "The Emperor is more machine than man. He has completed a destiny prognostication device and cannot be permitted to use it. He wants to recreate the destruction wrought by the ancients of Atlantis - destroy the whole world and remake it in his image. This cannot go on. I will end him."

"This Sesshomaru will be there when you do." He confirmed.

It was like something out of a dream…or a vision,

 _The sword of Fanalia swings,_

 _Severing life support hoses and sinking into Emperor Dornkirk's desiccated flesh._

 _The blade breaks flying backward to pierce the young man's heart.  
The black-winged angel plummets from the sky._

 _The proud, strong, young body sprawled out broken on the grass._

 _The youkai lord steps out of the shadow._

 _Tenseiga sings, once, twice three times…creatures of the underworld banished_

 _and the fallen prince of lives again._

"Sesshomaru Sir?" Folken blinks up at the unbelievably tall figure holding out one clawed hand – the young soldier's eyes widen focused o the daiyoukai's left arm surprised at seeing it whole and undamaged.

"That is correct," the inu prince nodded, "I neglected to mention it had finally regenerated. Should I point out yours has done the same?"

Whine red eyes drank in the sight of his right arm fully restored. "I was dead." He marveled.

"Temporarily; I told you I would be here, did you think I would just stand by to watch the old Emperor expire without stepping in to prevent you from joining him? Come."

"My wings had turned black…just like my mother's did before she died, I didn't think there was anything that could be done." the half Centra still looked stunned as he followed the lord of the west.

"Draconians" Sesshomaru snorted. "No destiny is set in stone. The future is what you make it boy…do not let anyone tell you otherwise." Sesshomaru took two steps back before using Tenseiga's hidden strength, to unleash the Meido Zangestuha - destroying Dornkirk's floating fortress, vanishing large portions of the levi-stone foundation to send the remainder plummeting into the great salt sea.

Folkien asked astonished at the Dai youkai's power but he knew it was unseemly just to stand there and gape. So he decided a change the subject was in order, "Speaking of crossing destinies, Von and I parted as friends before this battle. Will make another attempt to make things right with your half-brother?"

"Insufferable cur," The the Young Lord of the West growled then huffed. "This Sesshomaru does not desist in anything… until he prevails."


	33. Dream-time

33: Dream-time Epilogue 1/3

BRDGE to - Crossing the Void part 2/3

The Shards of the Shikon no Tama have been recovered.

Naraku has been defeated.

The all-powerful dai yōkai of the western lands reclined quite comfortably within in the curl of his downy moko-moko. His long silver-white hair was splayed out mixing freely with the distinctively plush boa looped around him. His long legs clad in white silk contrasted sharply with the bright green grass. It was pleasant here on a hillside at the edge of the greater forest that marked the boundary of his lands.

A small stand of trees warded off the worst of the summer sun and the dappled pattern of light and shadow on the grass was somehow soothing to the frayed edges of his thoughts. The dreamtime was an unusual period for Canine Yōkai, it occurred only rarely and this season the pull of the ghost moon was particularly strong. He could feel it affecting him more than he cared to admit. Keen golden eyes followed the clouds as they crept lazily overhead but there was one thing that prevented his thoughts from drifting peacefully in that self-same manner. He wasn't alone.

"Leave me be Jaken." he growled disconsolately.

The diminutive water imp startled from his hiding place in the tall grass arms waving frantically before he prostrated himself, scaly green forehead to the ground. But it was only a matter of moments before the mighty lord could feel the weight of those lamp-like yellow eyes upon him once more.

He sighed, "You are still here…Jaken."

It hadn't been a question. The water imp was truly persistent in his zeal to serve his master but more often than not it only served to annoyed the might lord. Why had he thought it prudent to test the power of father's lesser sword to bring the creature back to life when the creature had vexed him enough that he had ended it in the first place?

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you were not the most amazing and powerful Lord in all the kingdoms of Gaia, I would suspect someone has placed an enchantment upon you." Jaken's voice quavered, obsequious as always, yet mindful of his lords unpredictable wrath. "For some inextricable reason you do not seem your usual self." the kappa wined

The mighty Dog Yōkai's response only proved to reinforce Jaken's suspicions. He expected to be struck for his impudence and cringed most spectacularly. He closed his eyes turned his head and braced for the blow.

Instead the daemon lord sighed and raising one delicately arched eyebrow he asked "Tell me imp, just what would make you believe you are in fact capable of judging what is in keeping with my so called 'usual self' You have trailed in my wake for several hundred years. Perhaps, I tell you, you know nothing of this Sesshomaru."

"My lord is a kind and generous lord…except when he is not. He is mighty and decisive in all his ways. He is most powerful and glorious. His cunning is unsurpassed. He is a paragon among Yōkai…" the obsequious imp continued in this vein for some time; stars in his eyes all the while.

His scratchy voice raised and lowered in both pitch and volume and his stick like arms flailed about to emphasize one point or another. The great lord generally tuned out his minion's ramblings shortly after he had begun, but one particular phrase caught his attention. Jaken had said, "Other daemon lords tremble at the mention of your name."

The dai yōkai snorted at this, and if it had been anyone else the sound might have even been construed as a laugh. In fact one corner of his lips quirked upward in a semblance of a smile revealing one pearlescent fang. "I am quite sure _you_ do not know my given name Jaken. It certainly isn't something I would share with my rivals…In fact I expect my own mother has forgotten the name Inu Taishō bestowed upon his firstborn."

"L-lord Sesshomaru-?" the imp squawked but his master interrupted him.

"-Is a name I gave myself shortly after my father's demise. It means killing perfection. I was of a mind to forge myself into a weapon like Tessaiga; One more than capable of severing the circle of life. But we both know that blade was not my birthright. I expect I was naïve to believe a simple thing like changing my name could make it so."

Jaken gapped goggle-eyed and his beaked mouth trembled. _His_ master naïve? NEVER! And never would he admit even the suggestion of such weakness. The water imp sputtered too speechless even to respond to the unfounded claim. His master raised one hand voluminous sleeve fell away revealing an alabaster forearm marked with crimson stripes. Under normal circumstances this was a clear warning of impending violence but this time the powerful dai yōkai only wanted quiet to continue his one-sided discourse.

"I learned early on that even if one has the ability to shift destiny to craft a world more to their liking it does not follow that they should do so. The result is rarely as planned and the price is generally excessive to all involved. It will bring more grief then glory. Such things are best left alone. Was there something else you wished to ask?"

Jaken's luminous yellow eyes were wide with awe. It was certainly unusual for his master to confide anything in him, even more to offer to reveal personal facets of himself. Normally the Imp would be blushing and sputtering with the honor of his master's trust but he clamped down hard on those unruly emotions. He wasn't about to let this singular opportunity go to waste. His beak opened and closed mutely as he tried to choose the best question to ask his most esteemed master.

 _This_ was why Jaken had left his position as headman of his tribe! This was why he abandoned his home and people to follow his lord. Tears threatened to fall as the imp thanked his lucky stars for this opportunity. Over the centuries he traveled with his master there had been countless questions he would have liked to ask but it would have been foolhardy to do so.

Now, for whatever reason it seemed he just might get answers to a few. Perhaps not his lord's true name…but other important details were beginning to shift into place. It was almost…almost like they…were confidents…friends even. Jaken chose his question rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and opened his mouth to ask … and was interrupted.

"Lord Sesshomaru." It was Rin, dressed in a fine new frock with her jet black hair braided and woven with fresh flowers creating in a crown around her head. Jaken was certain she had come just to disrupt his moment and mentally cursed the interfering human child. He liked her, he did, especially now that she was growing up as humans tend to do. She was no longer the gangly youngling that had first attached herself to their party.

At seventeen the orphan girl was teetering on the cusp of womanhood but remained ever obedient organizing the cooking and cleaning in short she was quick to do whatever was needed to keep dai yōkai's household running smoothly. Jaken was generally grateful because if not for her such things would fall squarely in his scaled shoulders. But right now the Imp did not want to share his master with anyone. Especially given that the great dog dæmon was being so uncharacteristically…docile.

"Rin," the lord acknowledged her, moving a hand to caress the fluffy white length of the Moko-moko that draped around his broad shoulders like a stole. The Girl happily took that as an invitation and flopped down alongside him to snuggle into the curl of fluff. But that too got Jaken thinking. It wasn't the question he intended to ask…that had been about his lack of interest in the jewel of four souls. Instead he asked, "Milord, what IS moko-moko?" he poked at his maser's ubiquitous fluffy white boa.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, showing both fangs in the process, and his ready response of "Mine!" made Jaken wonder if perhaps his master had somehow become inebriated; Impossible of course, excepting for the evidence provided by the imp's own eyes and ears. And now he had the girl as witness as well. Surely she could see something was not at all right with their lord.

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru." Rin beamed enthusiastically. She may be well into her teen years now but she had never outgrown her love of a good story. "Will you share how you came by the Mokosama?"

"It wasn't easy," Sesshomaru frowned. The expression seemed exaggerated on his normally impassive face. "Wasn't easy at all…And I could not have done it without help."

"You needed help!" Rin was all wide eyed with wonder. While Jaken began surreptitiously looking around for anything his lord might have eaten or drunk that might explain his strange behavior.

"Shh don't tell." The lord touched a finger to his lips then inclined his head in a conspiratorial fashion and whispered "Dogs can't fly."

"You can fly Lord Sesshomaru." The girl looked confused, and rightfully too, "You've even taken us with you."

"I can fly." Sesshomaru caressed moko-moko unabashedly as he added, "Now." He shrugged then went on to explain "but then I was little more than a pup. It was years before my half-breed brother Yasha was whelped and I was alone most of the time…" His amber gold eyes looked a bit glazed as he reflected back five hundred years or more. "It was never easy being my father's son. His duties often called him away for months if not years at a time and my mother…wasn't the mothering type." He sighed. "I didn't have friends…but I did have one."

**flashback**

 _It was a glorious spring night crisp and clear. A girl ran across a field of flowers. "Seto! Setomaru!" she called. At first glance she looked a bit like Rin when he had first encountered her in human guise. As she neared her form shifted hair taking on luminous silver hue, eyes diming to pale blue. She had wings too, great white feathered wings that sprung from her shoulders in a shimmer of magic and moon glow._

 _"_ _Sora!" The young yōkai lord vaulted out the window of his second story bedroom room, and sprinted to his friend. "You've got your wings!" he clasped her around the waist and they danced with reckless abandon amongst the wildflowers. "Can you fly Sora? Can you?" he asked eagerly gold eyes shining bright in the moonlight. "It must be amazing. I want to fly up to the sky! I want to catch a cloud so I can keep it always…Will you help me?"_

 _"_ _Of course Seto!" she ran her fingers through his shoulder-length silver hair and he unconsciously leaned into the caress, inhaling her scent. "Of course I will. That is what friends are for." She grinned._

**Flashback end**

"Her father was an ambassador in my father's court, a draconian descended from the Centra of old." Sesshomaru explained carefully.

"One of the ancients!" Jaken couldn't hold back the gasp. Militarily speaking Centra might not be the most powerful Daiyōkai but magically they had few rivals. It was believed some could even manipulate the chords of destiny itself. If his lord actually knew one of the reclusive winged ones it might explain his earlier musings on the immutability of fate. Humans hated and feared Draconians for their uncanny abilities. And rumor had it the winged ones had been weakened by inner strife then hunted almost to extinction several a centuries ago. Their great cities were broken and abandoned, lost somewhere among the perpetually frozen peeks of the mystic mountains.

Sesshomaru nodded but continued his tale, "We left without permission, undertaking our first great adventure. It took us far up into the mountains. Sora hadn't flown very far before or very high but I helped her exercise, strengthen her wings in hopes she would be strong enough to carry me by the time we found a suitable cliff to leap from."

"Was she?" Rin asked totally enraptured by the story and Jaken wasn't much better, leaning in to hear every single word.

"Yes, mostly... She grasped me around the waist and we leapt together off one of the highest cliffs in the southern range. The updraft was strong but I suspect we fell more than flew. She had a better sense of the danger we were in than I did. When she realized she couldn't trust her wings to halt out decent she relied on her magic instead and started to sing.

It was the most beautiful, most haunting melody I've ever heard…Her yōki aura surrounded us and when we plummeted through a cloud I had my claws out to grab hold of the silver lining. Our magics' combined and I did manage to catch hold of a trailing edge but it tore, nearly ripped my arm from its socket in the process. It didn't heal properly till after InuYasha sliced it off." The dæmon lord made a fist and flexed his left arm a few times in sympathy remembering how long it had taken to re-generate after he had lost it in that battle with the annoying Hanyō.

"I suppose I have InuYasha to thank for that." He mumbled before continuing with a shrug, "To say it hurt was an understatement; Sora nearly dropped me. The air was thin and I found it hard to breathe. If not for the numbing wind I probably would have blacked out sooner than I did.

We probably would have both died had my father not transformed and used his full strength as a Dai Yōkai to snatch us out of the sky. I expect her father helped too. When I woke, I was back on the ground clutching this torn bit of Nimbus as if my life depended on it and it very well might have at the time." The poison in his veins had actually been his body's reaction to the magically festering wound. It had had tried to kill him, but made him stronger in consequence. Now finally, again thanks to InuYasha he was whole. Pain free.

"What happened?" Rin urged breathlessly.

"My father used his claws to cut it in two. He took the larger piece for himself as punishment for my disobedience. My piece has grown a bit over the years, as I have grown, which is why it stays with me when I transform. It is as much a part of me as my own tail. In fact I have heard some lesser Yōkai speculate they were one in the same."

The lord snorted at the notion. "The color may be similar in certain light, but honestly! What do they take me for… a wolf dæmon from the mountains willing to show my tail to just anyone? Moko-moko is important to me and it does hold some of my power but they act as if I would die if something happened to it. Little do they know I trimmed a bit off the end less than a decade ago as a gift to Sora's son."

The daemon lord shook his head, sadness in his eyes. "He should have been my son. I asked her to be my mate and she agreed. We were promised to one another but that _Human_." He spat the word in disgust. "An emperor from the eastern isles meddled with the strands of fate and stole her away—Isaac Dornkirk. He never even loved her.

And Trajan…was born of blood and when he came of age to manifest his true form all could see his wings were stained with it. The ancient laws were clear; the fate of the blood-wing was exile or death. So they sent him away and she would not be parted from him. I felt her die almost ten years ago, about the time I lost my arm and Rin found me in that glen. He is living still, as best I can tell, but I have no way of getting to him."

"Where could they have exiled him that you could not fetch them back again master?" Jaken asked.

"Have you never heard of the mystic moon?" Sesshomaru asked. As expected he was met with blank stares. They were not Canines; they did not have the same kinship with the heavens. It was true that the Ghost moon was rarely visible in Gaia's northern hemisphere where the Yōkai had made their home but he could feel it especially close- dipping just below the horizon. Even that cur Koga would have been able to feel its power running hot in his blood. He and his pack would be howling tonight.

InuYasha might even feel something of its pull despite his half-blood taint. But he Sesshomaru had to pretend that he did not have the near uncontrollable urge to throw back his head and howl. Young Setomaru would have howled. He would have wept for the loved ones he had lost with as much passion as those of the wolf pack. But Lord Sesshomaru didn't have that freedom. It wasn't dignified, or so he though. Clawed hands clutched helplessly at moko-moko and golden eyes burned…but he schooled his face to its usual impassiveness.

"They say that all life on Gaia began on the mystic moon." The great lord explained, "The inhabitants of Atlantis pooled the magic of their world using gems similar to the Shikon no tama; they concentrated and refined their magical essence before releasing it in hopes of creating the perfect future…the perfect world.

The culmination of all their dreams…their nightmares, their very life essence was used to craft of our world, and we are the product of those dreams. Gaia was born and Humans and Yōkai have been vying for control of it ever since. Here in our country it is the Dai yōkai who control, humans are weak and disorganized…on the southern continent it is not so. Humans have crafted their own civilizations, kingdoms and empires and they war only amongst themselves.

There are no true Yōkai to contend with in the southern isles and even the Hanyō that live there are unbelievably weak. Most are treated like slaves. Seventh, eight, tenth generation half-breeds- Their daemon heritage is so dilute it is barely recognizable they call themselves Jujin—and exist as shadows of our kind. To make matters worse the humans like Dornkirk would see the same thing happen here.

I should have killed that man when I had the chance. But at the time I thought I thought a slow lingering death was preferential. My poison had been eating him from within for over a decade but I underestimated his sorcerer's persistence in keeping him alive. In fact they have been systematically stealing Gaia's magic, our lifeblood, to power their machines. I have seen the effects of each generation of Yōkai slightly weaker than the last as the empire grew and flourished Zaibach ruled uncontested over the lands of Midgar, Junon, Mideel and the broken remains of Wutai.

Were it not for InuYasha meddling with that Miko and Naraku whipping the lesser dæmons into frenzy I would have settled matters with Dornkirk years ago but by the time I was free to act the eastern kingdoms had already mobilized on their own. The Independent Kingdoms of Asturia, Fanelia, Basram, Cesario, Egzardia, Dædalus, and the Duchy of Freid stood together against the Empire in attempts to put a stop to Dornkirk's manipulations… 'The destiny war' they are calling it. The Emperor is dead now; his heir is in exile beyond even my reach. The power of the empire of Ziabach is broken." his hands were fisted in uncharacteristic emotion. "I wish…on the mystic moon itself…that it is not too late to put things right again."

The wind picked up and the leaves rustled in the trees. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, keen ears pricked. Just for an instant he thought he heard a faint melody in the wind or a whisper from the life-stream. It brought to mind the song Sora's had sung long ago. His delicately pointed ears strained to hear her voice breathe a single word to his aching soul.

"Granted." it said. And far below the horizon a watery beam of light spanned the distance and a bridge was made across the void of time and space to snatch a single luminous soul from the certainty of death among the stars.

~It begins~

Author's note

Well, that is it folks, I hope you enjoyed taking this journey with me. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. I have the next installment "crossing the Void" well underway and hope to begin posting in the next few months as Treize is the main character and he is the rightful heir of Zaibach it will be listed as a Gundam wing/Escaflowne crossover if you are not familiar with the various worlds incorporated in this work i can provide a "Crossing the worlds Orienteering guide." to help fill in the blanks. Until then, never stop dreaming

~Wraith~


End file.
